Love in Fantasy
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: Rated M for Mature because of sexual preferences and cussing. When a sleep over goes horribly wrong between two best friends, they run into an old lover and then life gets hectic and they try sorting out their feelings. Soon Cynder realizes, her feelings were all wrong, for she might love Zane, but her true lover was Sora.
1. Prologue

At 4:30 PM, Sora was making her comics. Suddenly, her IPhone rang; Sora took out her IPhone and answered it.

"Hello?!" Sora said.

"Hey Sora!" Cynder said, she was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Wanna have a sleepover at my lab?" Cynder then added.  
"Sure...A lab? At the laboratory, Why?" Sora asked. She was wondering why at Cynder's lab.

"My lab it's a fun place and most comfy for me. Besides I have a normal house area and then my lab area." Cynder said.

"Ooooooooh! Coooooool! Okie dokie, I'll be there." Sora replied. They ended the call. Sora packed her stuff for the sleepover. She brought her bag along and used her power of creation to teleport to Cynder's lab.

"Teleport me at Cynder's lab" Sora requested. Her words became true. Now, she was at Cynder's lab.

"That was quick." Cynder said.

"I know, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"It's just a simple experiment, a bloody one of course. It keeps me sane." Cynder replied.

"Um...Wow." said Sora. She realized that blood keeps Cynder's sane. She then had something to say. "Vampire ka ba? (Are you a vampire?)" Sora added.

"No I am not; simply blood shed keeps me from killing others." Cynder grabbed her table and jumped under.

"I guess... So, what now? Would you like something to eat dinner? I can cook." Sora said. She put her bag down on the floor.

"Do as you free, just don't touch anything in my lab, like potions and stuff." Cynder said.

"Sure, I promised. Where's the kitchen?" Sora asked.

"Upstairs." Cynder replied.

"Upstairs, okay. What do you like, Filipino style, pizza, spaghetti or hamburgers?" Sora asked and got her recipe book and apron from her bag.

"I'm not exactly hungry but feel free to make yourself something to eat. I may not be a vampire but I did eat a rat...part cat..." Cynder mumbled.

"Okay then." Sora answered and went upstairs at the kitchen. While Cynder was busy about her experiments, Sora was thinking of what she was going to cook for dinner.

"Let see... I remember that she eats rats because she has a cat form... I should cook "rat" atouille. No! I can't eat that. Cats like fish. I should cook fried fish." Sora said. She turned on her IPhone for music (Itsumo kokoro - Dice and K9). She opened and looked in the refrigerator. She took out two fishes and closed the refrigerator. Sora placed the fishes on the chopping board. Suddenly, a knife floats over and was pointed at Sora.

"Ay ay ay!" Sora was shocked.

"You need a knife to take off the organs of the fishes." Said Sopheria, as an invisible entity.

"Sopheria, you scared me. Cynder can't hear or see you. I know you're in ghost form but... thanks." Sora thanked Sopheria. She took the knife and cut out the fishes' stomach. She took out the organs of the fishes and threw it into the biodegradable trash can. She washed the fishes clean. Sora turned on the stove and put the pan in it. She fried the fishes. Sora put the fishes on two plates.

Cynder smiled, she turned into her cat form before hopping onto her table. Cynder bit into the body and ripped off a piece of flesh, she ate it.

"It's the only way to stay sane." Cynder mumbled.

Sora ate the fish by her hands.

"Yup! I know cats like fish. I cooked two fishes. One for me and one for you. I wanted to cook some rice but I'm kinda lazy. So, how's Zane, Collins and the others?" Sora asked. Cynder's tail frozen from its wagging motion at the mention of Zane.

"I...Zane and I aren't together anymore. Collins is...elsewhere...same with everyone else...slowly I am left to rot alone." Cynder said, pushing the plate away and jumping down. Cynder padded off, back down to her lab. She hopped onto her bed crying softly.

"Oh shit!" Sora shocked that Cynder broke up with Zane. She was alone. Sora was upset about what happened. So, she washed her hands in the sink and went to Cynder's room and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is there anything I can help you?" Sora asked. She wished that she could help Cynder and cheer her up.

"If only you had the ears that I have, then I would

Sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you hear me?

If only you had the heart that I have, then I would

Flood you with all of the love that I have, but would you feel me?" Cynder sang, crying.

"She's still broken up over him." Wheatley said, he continued "It's an issue."

Sora heard Cynder's song. Her voice is so angelic and sad. Sora wanted to sing with Cynder but she didn't know the song.

"Hey! Wheatley, what song did she sing?" Sora asked, because she wanted to help Cynder.

"Crime and Punishment, a Japanese song." Wheatley said.

"Hey

If you are predisposed to hate me, might as well just

Kill me now and save me from this misery

If I can't earn all of your love

You don't need me at all

At all

At all

Baah." Cynder sang.

"Sounds like it is from Miku Hatsune. I like that song but it's heartbreaking. What if I sing a different song or dance sexily?" Sora asked.

"I do not know who it is by." Wheatley replied, he continued "I do not know what would help."

""If only you had", it won't get me anywhere now

I wouldn't go anywhere even if it could be

"Let's do it" + "How do we?" + "Ready go" = Suicide

It's just not my kind of game, but I do not have a choice

'cause if I were to decline, I'd be cast aside and worth

Not a thing to you, in your eyes." Cynder sang.

"Sora, you're not helping. Cynder is still crying." Sopheria whispered in Sora's ear. Sora begun to sing "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement.

"Here we go...Come with me...

There's a world out there that we should see.

Take my hand, close your eyes with you right here,

I'm a rocketeer."

"Hey

If I agree to try and hate you, won't you try and love the

Me that's beyond caring about your feelings

She that needs you now is gone

She's not here anymore

At all

Hey

It hurts

You know." Cynder sang.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sora shouted.

"I think you should do the sexy dance." Said Sopheria.

"Shit! I'm not good at cheering people up." Said Sora. Sora went outside of the room. She turned on her IPhone.

"Hey! Cynderella! LOOK AT ME! I'M SEXY!" Sora yelled. She danced like Ayumu Aikawa from "Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Of The Dead". She took off her polo shirt. Sora continued dancing. She took off her skirt. Now, Sora was only in her under garments. She blushed but at least, the curtains for the window were closed.

"I hope Cynder has stopped crying." Sora said.

Cynder had her eyes closed, so she had no idea what was going on,

"If only you had the ears that I have, then I would

Sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you

If only you had the heart that I have, then I would

Flood you with all of the love that I have, but would you." Cynder's hollow voice rang throughout her room.

"...I'm so tired. Well, at least no one was recording it." Sora sighed.

"But I did." Sopheria took the video of Sora by using her video camera. Sora was shocked.

"AAAAAAAH! FUCK YOU, SOPHIE!" Sora shouted at Sopheria and kicked her video camera.

"HEY!" Sopheria hissed.

"It's not funny that Cynder is crying." Said Sora. She looked at Cynder, worried. Cynder was still singing and crying. Sora took a deep breath. She went to Cynder and hugged her gently.

"Cynder... Don't cry, you crazy cat... I'm here... You're not alone. You have friends. I'm here for you, to cheer you up and to stay with you. I hate the big girl's cry." Said Sora with a soft voice and then kissed Cynder's cheek.

Cynder didn't reply, her heart still torn over the metallic bot she loved. She remembered his smile when she made him laugh.

"Where have all the good times gone? And why am I the one left to weep?" Cynder sang, choking on hollow tears.

"She's not listening to you. Man! She's crazy. Hey! Sora, you know that Cynder is a bisexual. So, why don't you kiss her?" Sopheria requested.

"What! I'm not a boy. Wait! Bisexual... Huh! I can't do that." Said Sora.

"Nani?! Why?" Sopheria wondered.

"Because she's in cat form. It's different between humans and cats." Sora answered.

"...Cynder, can you change into a human?" Sopheria asked to Cynder.

"She can't hear you asshole!" Said Sora to Sopheria.

"Why are you calling me an ass?" Cynder asked. Sora was shocked that Cynder heard her,

"Ay! Hindi (No), I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Casper." Sora said.

"Casper, ha! You're wearing cyan undergarments." Laughed Sopheria.

"Ay! Um...I know that I'm weird and that I'm talking to a ghost pero (but) I'm glad that you stopped crying. I mean, I sang, dance and kissed you but it didn't work. I guess I'm not good at cheering people up after all." Sora added with a sad face.

"I can hear Sopheria, I can't see her but I can hear her. I just wasn't paying attention..." Cynder's eyes drifted. A photo levitated off Cynder's dresser and in front of Sora,

"This was the day I broke up with Zane." Cynder said, looking at the photo. Zane held Cynder closed, but Cynder only looked at him with depressed eyes.

"How can she hear me?" Sopheria asked but she looked at Sora. Sora looked at Cynder's photo,

"Oh...W-what happened? Zane and you were happy but now, you two broke up." Sora wants to know why. She was thinking that Zane had another girl. She wanted to say it but she would wait for Cynder's answer.

"That day I remembered something and my heart smashed...I couldn't love Zane when I knew he'd just get stolen away. I can hear you because of wibbly wobbly timey wimey." Cynder replied, she levitated the photo back onto her dresser. Sopheria was waiting for Sora's answer,

"So, you don't love Zane because he has another girlfriend or was he's womanizer or was he tricking you?" Sora answered.

"Damn it, Sora! You should shut that mouth of yours." Shouted Sopheria and she slapped Sora's cheek. Sora was hurt,

"Ow!" Sora said in pain.

"No...He will be with her though...she was going to steal him away if I didn't...he didn't love me...not truly...no one loves me truly..." Cynder mumbled, she began to cry, again. Sora shocked that what she said,

"That's a load of shit! I understand how you feel but I don't want to see you sad. Don't say that no one loves you. I have to say something. I know you're a bisexual and a loner but you are a good friend. I can't be a perfect person because I'm a half angel and half demon. There's something I need to say. I have fear of Kami-sama but Cynder..." Sora begun to cry. Suddenly her tears came out,

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted. Cynder wasn't shocked, or even phased,

"I could tell." Cynder replied, placing her ear against Sora's chest, listening to her heart beat. Sora was crying and hugged her.

"Cynder, she's not a liar. She cares more about you than herself. She has fought many enemies in her way. She doesn't care her wounds but she does care about the others, you and me." Said Sopheria.

"I know, I could care less of my own wounds as well. I never said I didn't love her, but Zane...still has a cold metallic grip on my heart." Cynder said, sadly.

"Cynder..." Sopheria changed herself into a real human, with gothic clothes, she then continued "If Zane hates you, just leave him. Sora will never hate you. More or less, just forget about him. Memories can't remove from our minds but friends like Sora give us more good memories. I better just go to your living room. Just comfort Sora, Okay?" Sopheria added. She left Cynder's room and closed the door.

"Cyn...der..." Sora was still crying while hugging Cynder.

"I never said he hated me." Cynder mumbled. She changed back into her human form,

"Hey, it's okay." Cynder said. Sora was still crying. Cynder gently kissed Sora. Sora was a little surprised,

"Huh! Wow!" She had no comment.

"Why are you so surprised...you remind me of Zane when I first kissed him..." Cynder whimpered.

"Well...I've never kiss a girl before. It's my first time." Sora blushed.

"Do you think it's fine to kiss me? I don't care that you're bisexual or not." Sora said. She kissed Cynder.

"It's my first time too." Cynder said, she continued "One second." Cynder got up and undressed till she was only in her bra and panties,

"It's only fair." Cynder blushed.

"That's...fair." Sora blushed. They got nervous. They looked at each other and blushed. They closed their eyes and kissed passionately. They lied on the bed.

Cynder pulled away, her eyes full of pain,

'All I can think of...Sure I love-' Cynder thought.

'GET OVER HIM!' Blaze thought, Cynder jumped.

"Huh! Sino yan?!(Who's that?!)" Sora was shocked. She's magically revealed her chainsaw to protect Cynder. Sopheria kicked down the door, Sora held her chainsaw tightly.

"Sora, I heard that someone was disturbing you." Said Sopheria.

"I know, if you hurt Cynder, you have to fight me." Said Sora with a serious face. Sopheria changed into an entity.

"I'll protect you, Sora."

"How can you hear my thoughts?" Cynder asked.

"I'm Blaze, a multi-personality. A sexual one at that." Blaze purred.

"Huh! Cynder, what's wrong?" Sora asked, she was worried. Sopheria kicked the door down,

"SORA, THERE'S A MUTLIPLE PERSONALITY THAT CYN-" She shouted but she paused. Her eyes were opened wide. She saw Cynder and Sora in their underwear.

"Wow!" Sopheria said.

"Umm..." Cynder grabbed her blanket and moved it up on Sora and herself.

"Do you not have the decency to knock?" Blaze asked.

"What the heck!? Is Cynder changing into her multiple personalities?" Sopheria pointed at Cynder.

"Cynder...Is that you?" Sora asked, scared like a pussy cat. She moved farther away.

"Yes, Blazey is just talking. Blaze go talk to Hatey or R!" Hissed Cynder.

"But they're no fun!" Blaze shouted.

"I don't care! Just leave Sora and I alone!" Cynder hissed.

"Cynder, I'm scared. Blaze, stop being stupid. My body is not yummy." said Sora.

"Um... Sora, get ready for something." said Sopheria.

"I'll bug you later." Blaze said. Cynder shifted, not replying.

"Cynder, is Blaze gone?" Sora asked. She hugged Cynder tightly.

"Yes, for now." Cynder mumbled.

"I'm glad but if you'll excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom. Don't worry, I'll be back." Said Sora. She walked out of Cynder's room. Sopheria wanted to laugh but she's just giggle.

"Heehee!" Sopheria giggled. Cynder sighed, looking at her photo.

"You still miss Zane, don't you?" Asked Sopheria. She looked at Cynder.

"Yes..." Cynder mumbled.

Sopheria didn't have a comment. She thought that Cynder must really miss her ex-boyfriend.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sora washed her body in the shower. She turned off the shower and dried her body with her towel. She forgot her bag.

"Sopheria, can you get my bag? It's in Cynder's room." Said Sora. She was waiting for Sopheria. And then, Sopheria knocked the door. Sora opened the door. Sopheria carried Sora's bag in entity mode.

"Boo!" Sopheria said.

"Not funny..." Said Sora. Sopheria gave Sora's bag to her. Sora closed the door and got her black bikini out. She wore it and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into Cynder's room. "Cyns, I'm here."

"Don't call me that..." Cynder mumbled, she had a dark purple string in her arm, in the shape of a broken heart.

"Small little tidbits of the same things that he would do...why? Why do you call me what he did? Why do you act a little like him?" Cynder asked, the blood dripping from her left arm, the one with the dark purple broken heart sewed into it.

"CYNDER!" Sora shocked that Cynder's left arm was bleeding. She moved closer to her and used her blood control to stop Cynder's bleeding and cured it.

"Cynder, what the fuck are you doing? Are you going to die? Please don't do the emo stuff." Said Sora worried. She hugged her.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, my arm just has a little sewing in it, see?" Cynder moved her arm and showed Sora the little dark purple broken heart that was now permanently sewed into her skin.

"Please...stop it..." Cynder mumbled, looking back at one of the older photos on her dresser.

She remembered the day very well, Zane and her had gone with the others to a game place, there had been a photo booth and on the last photo Zane had kissed Cynder for the first time.

"Cynder, I know that you miss Zane..." Said Sora. She was confused of what to do. She hugged Cynder again and continued "Let me help you. I can do anything to make you happy. Tell me."

"A broken heart isn't fixable, not easily. Besides, I still love him, I've loved him for six years through thick and thin...I wanted him to be mine forever...but the future states otherwise." Cynder's hollow voice whispered.

"It can be hard or it cannot be. Sora broke up with her ex-boyfriend 4 years ago. She never went back to him. Love can't be forever. It's difficult." Said Sopheria. Sora understood about Cynder's love for Zane. She kissed Cynder's cheek,

"You should go back to Zane. I know you still love him. If that's what makes you happy. I love you but I still support both of you. I can help you... I guess, we can't continue this, can we?" Sora said.

"I can't, in a way saying that he hates me was over bored but let's just say the way I broke up with him wasn't subtle...Hatred's influence on me did damage...I got told...that if he ever saw me, he wouldn't know what to do...Can we just go walk around for a bit? So I can clear my head...then we can continue." Cynder said, sliding a cyan with dark purple swirled dress over her body.

"Alright..." Sora agreed. She wore her polo shirt, blue skirt and black boots. They were walking outside and holding hands.

"I feel girly." Cynder said, she noticed someone familiar across the way, and the person didn't spot them.

"Can we go over there?" Cynder asked, pointing.

"Sure." Sora agreed. She followed Cynder's request.

When they got over there, you could clearly make out who Cynder had been pointing to. He wore an all-white shirt and all white pants, his light blonde hair stood out.

"Hey." Cynder's voice cracked. The boy didn't turn around,

"Hello." He said.

Sora noticed that it was Zane. Zane didn't look at Cynder.

"Excuse me, Mr. Julien. Cynder is here and I'm her friend. Do you have a head problem?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I think Zane didn't look at us." Sopheria commented.

"I do not have a problem." Replied Zane, not turning to look at them. Cynder sighed.

"Ano problem mo (what's your problem)?! Cynder and I didn't do anything to you right now. Why are you not looking at her? Why do you hate her?" Sora asked with an outraged.

"Sora, control your temper." Sopheria requested, she was worried for her.

"I do not hate Cynder..." Zane turned around, rubbing his tear filled eyes, and he continued "I just did not want her seeing me in this sort of state..." Cynder was looking away, she couldn't meet his eyes.

Sora was confuse and begun to get angry. She held Cynder's and Zane's hands and put them together. "THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING BACK TOGETHER! YOU TWO HAVE PROBLEMS BUT YOUR LOVE IS MORE STRONG AND IMPORTANT THAN OUR FUCKING PROBLEMS! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS! CYNDER LOVES YOU, ZANE! AND YOU LOVE HIM TOO! STOP AVOIDING EACH OTHER AND TALK!" Sora shouted and ran away. She left Cynder and Zane alone. She couldn't look back. She was still confused about love.

Cynder released Zane's hand and ran off, teleporting.

"I...kinda expected that..." Zane mumbled, he sat down on the ground and grabbed one of the flowers.

Where ever the hell Cynder went,

"I can't...just can't...I love him...but I love Sora as well! SO MUCH CONFUSION! BAHH!" Cynder shouted, flopping onto the cold snow.

Sora was still running and crying. "Sora, I understand that you want to help them but you still need to go back." Said Sopheria.

"Sopheria, I can't. They're still in love with each other. I don't want to destroy their relationship. I want them to happy. I want Cynder to be happy with Zane again than myself. Between reality and fantasy, has sadness and happiness but...I want to fix their problems." Sora answered.

"I think you're a bitch after all." The mysterious inadequate girl appeared. The chains caught Sora. Sopheria was frightened and Sora screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Cynder teleported to where Sora was,

"Never do that again." Cynder said, using magic she broke the chains. Cynder grabbed Sora and teleported into her lab.

"Sora, you want me to be happy, yet I love you and Zane. I can't choose...honestly I can't...I...one of the reasons I broke up with Zane was Collins, if I didn't Collins would have killed him for Collins hates other robots! And because...I would have ended up hurting him...or him hurting me..." Cynder mumbled, hugging Sora.

"I would say... You saved a wrong girl." Said the mysterious girl. She punched Cynder hard. Cynder bumped her head and got hurt.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Velan, Sora's and Sopheria's enemy." Velan laughed with an evil smile.

"B...but...I grabbed Sora..." Cynder mumbled. Hatred took control,

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO MY FUCKING HOST!" Hatred grabbed Velan, and continued "Let me introduce myself, I am Hatred Shadows, and I am your worst nightmare." Hatred teleported back dropping Velan.

"Fighting in the open is a little more fun." Hatred said, she then added "And if you don't enjoy fighting me, why not fight Blaze the mentally insane one?"

Velan smiled without fear. "Mmm...Oh my! You love fighting more than saving that bitch." She said. She showed the image, on her flame. In the image, Sora was bleeding. She was tied up by Velan's torn chains. It was strangling Sora by itself. Sora was in pain and Sopheria became weaker.

"No, I love fighting; Cynder would rather save her life." Hatred said. Blaze took control, her hair different lengths, her hair covered in blood, her eyes splotched with blood. She wore a little torn dress that was stained with blood.

"Aww, what do you want to let Sora go? I'll do anything within reason. I'll even kiss you." Blaze smirked.

"Not so scary...I'll give you this." Velan commented. She threw her darkness spears at Blaze. Blaze got wounded. Sora and Sopheria screamed in pain. They heard them.

"My, my, I heard Sora's siren. Sounds cute." said Velan.

Blaze's eyes went corrupt,

"Enough with the child's play." Blaze hissed, she grabbed Velan and continued "LISTEN YOU LITTLE FUCKING ASS, I WILL NAME YOU MY BITCH IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME SORA BACK NOW! AND BEING MY BITCH ISN'T PRETTY! The last person died. And so will you." Blaze was collecting her magical energy and was preparing to strike. The wounds weren't bad on Blaze; it hurt Cynder more than it harmed Blaze.

"I don't feel anything. I don't feel a magical girl spell. I'm an illusion, a devil and you can't stop me." Velan commented. Velan's dark powers were so powerful. She blasted at Blaze to destroy her. Velan teleported back to the prison. Sora was bleeding in hell. Sopheria had fainted.

"W...what...did...you do...to...Cynder?" Sora mumbled but she became weaker.

"Ah! You're still alive. Well, you can rest in peace because she's a goner." Said Velan. Sora was frightened.

"No...Cynder..." Sora shot at Velan with her blood spear. Velan got stabbed in her chest by Sora. Velan got hurt a little.

"Argh! You're still strong but now, you're weak." Velan commented.

"Cynder...I'm...sorry." Sora had her last word and she fainted.

"She didn't give me time to attack..." Mumbled Blaze, passing out in the middle of the road.

"I'm sorry...everyone...Sora...and Sopheria." Cynder mumbled, her blood became a puddle around her and she was out cold.

A pink sparkle appeared in front of Velan,

"Hello!" It shouted.

"Who the heck is this?" Velan asked. Sora's light flew and went inside Sopheria's body. Sopheria became a spirit and teleported to Cynder. She cured and warmed Cynder.

"Cynder...Don't give up... Sora gave me this power to cure you. About Sora... she's a goddess...I'll help you. Just break the chains." Sopheria said and transformed into a sword called "starbladzer". Cynder was still alive because Sora's light.

The little pink sparkle flew into Velan's hair and sat there.

"W...what chains? All I see is a bright light..." Cynder stumbled out.

"Dude, I know I just cured you and so you're alive. Just open your eyes. I can teleport there. Do you want to save my sister or what?" Said Sopheria.

"I am being very serious, I can't see anything but a bright...I'm looking at the sun aren't I? Yep I am..." Cynder sat up; she stood up and stumbled over to the side walk.

"Okay, LET'S GO SAVE SORA!" Cynder whisper shouted.

Sopheria and Cynder teleported at the prison. They saw Sora tied up with torn chains. Velan was trying to get off the pink light but suddenly, saw them.

"What! I thought I killed you." Velan shocked.

"Cynder, break the chains and attack Velan by using the starbladzer." Sopheria said.

Cynder smashed the Starbladzer against the chains, after the chains broke Cynder collapsed in exhaustion.

"Oh my." Whispered the little pink sparkle that was in Velan's hair.

Sora was free from the chains; she was freed by Cynder and the Starbladzer. She was weak because of blood loss.

"Sora, Cynder is alive." Said Sopheria.

"Damn! That bitch has light powers, and used them to heal Cynder." Velan hissed.

"Velan, you bitch! You'll regret what you have done and what is with that pink spark on your head?" Sopheria asked, angry with Velan. The little pink sparkle became a pink kitten,

"Hello." The pink kitten said. The pink kitten was purring, while it watched the passed out Cynder.  
"A pink kitten, I never seen that in the reality." Sopheria wondered. She then noticed that Cynder had passed out,

"Huh! Cynder?!" Sopheria was shocked.

"...Cyn...der..." Whimpered Sora with a weak voice. Sopheria transformed back to her human form and cured Sora with her blood control. Sora's wounds were healed and she felt better.

"Ew! A pink kitten. Get out of here!" Shouted Velan and she threw the pink kitten. Sora caught it.

"I don't know what happened, but you're abusing this cute cat." Said Sora and then, she saw that Cynder fainted.

"CYNDER!" Cried Sora and she ran to Cynder. She tried to wake Cynder up.

"Wheatley, say something. What happened to Cynder and what is this pink kitty cat?" Asked Sopheria.

"Doesn't Cynder hate pink?" Sora asked.

"OI! What are you doing throwing me like a baseball?!" The kitten hissed.

"The pink kitten...it's magical energy AKA it's Blaze, since she was hit before letting go of her energy what it did was turn her into a pink sparkle, she turned into a kitten. But yes Cynder does hate pink." Wheatley said.

"She passed out because I'm not...in her body...I'm feel weak..." Blaze mumbled.

"Then, go back to Cynder please. Seriously, I'm very worried about her." Sora requested to Blaze.

"You...YOU SHALL DIE!" Velan yelled at Sora and Sopheria. She was going to attack with her darkness scythe.

"STARBLADZER!" Sopheria shouted and her sword, starbladzer, appeared. Velan attacked but Sopheria protected Sora using her starbladzer.

"Sopheria, you fight Velan. I'll help Cynder and Blaze." Said Sora.

"Sure, Velan's ass is mine." Said Sopheria. Sopheria and Velan were fighting and slashing their weapons. Sora helped Cynder and Blaze.

"So...Blaze, how can you get back into Cynder's body?" Sora asked.

"I cannot, when I was hit before releasing my magical energy it yanked away Cynder's, well some of it, but it hurt both of us. I cannot go back into her no matter what I do." Blaze stumbled out.

"I can use my powers of creation. I can command my powers to go back to Cynder's body. It's hard to explain my powers but... can you trust me?" Asked Sora.

"It...Will just hurt us, it will kill her and I..." Blaze jumped up and laid on Cynder's chest.

"Just hurry up!" Yelled Sopheria while fighting Velan.

"Alright, sheesh! I'm going to use my powers...By the way, thanks for saving me...um...all of you." Sora thanked Cynder and her personalities. She was glowing light. She transformed into a goddess form with her silver hair and did a spell.

"Power of light, please help us...Return Blaze to Cynder's body...I beg of you...please save Cynder and Blaze without pain. HIKARI CURAGA!" Sora summoned her power. Blaze turned into a pink sparkle and went inside Cynder's body. The pink light was gone and Sora checked on Cynder.

"Cynder, wake up! Are you okay?" Sora asked, worried. Cynder did not awake, Wheatley glitched,

"You didn't listen to Blaze." He stumbled out.

"You murdered her. You're not so smart after all." Said Velan.

"What?! She's...No, not yet! Sopheria, I'll take care of Velan, bitch. You take care of Cynder." Said Sora. Sopheria stood up and walked over to Cynder. Sora charged her light.

"Now, let's fight!" Velan shouted and ran up with a speed. She was getting closer. Sora pointed at Velan like she's holding a gun.

"HIKARI SUTARU!" Sora blasted ultimately at Velan. Velan was gone. Sopheria tried to wake Cynder up but she couldn't.

"Sora...About Cynder..." Sopheria didn't continue what she's saying. Sora carried Cynder in her arms.

"Teleport to Cynder's room." Sora said and they teleported into Cynder's room. Sora put Cynder on her bed.

"Sopheria, I'm going to use my power to bring Cynder back to life." Said Sora.

"What kind of power?" Sopheria asked.

"Ask questions later." Sora replied. She charged her light power from her heart. She moved closer to Cynder. Sora kissed Cynder passionately. She did it. Sopheria checked Cynder's heartbeat. She could hear that Cynder was still alive.

"S-S-S-Sora, she's alive." Sopheria said, surprised. Sora coughed up blood and fainted. Sopheria was shocked and ran to Sora. She hugged her.

"Sora, what power did you use? Sora, SORA!" Sopheria tried to wake Sora up but Sora wouldn't wake up. Cynder suddenly woke up. Cynder's eyes blazed red,

"Who are you? And why are you in my lab?! Oh a dead person? I suppose your one of those people who think I can fix the person and bring them back to live, well I can't. If you want that go bother Starfur, she can bring anyone and everyone back to life." Cynder's bitter voice was filled with insanity. Sopheria wasn't happy that Cynder was insane, but at least she was alive.

'Oh my glob! She's alive but insane. It's not a good time. I better leave.' Sopheria thought. She carried Sora and began to leave,

"Cynder, I'm glad you're alive but I'm leaving with Sora. So...bye!" Sopheria left Cynder's room. She was so scared that Sora was going to be hurt by Cynder.

"OI! I AM NOT INSANE! I HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE OR WHERE THE HELL I AM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY GLAD I'M ALIVE?! ALL I DID WAS BLACK OUT! Now answer me this, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" Cynder hissed. Sopheria stopped and looked at Cynder,

"I'm Sopheria Starbladzer and this is my sister, Sora. You're in Ninjago. So, do you want me to answer more questions or do you want us to leave?" Sopheria answered but she asked a question as well. She was expecting more questions from Cynder. She was very serious and was ready to protected Sora.

"If you think I am going to hurt your friend then you're an idiot. I haven't even been training with Master for a week and already others fear me! Ahah! But anyways I wouldn't hurt a fly, technically speaking, now sit down on this bed and answer my questions. And I meant WHERE in Ninjago. Last thing I remember was training with my master, Lord Garmadon, in the underworld then I hit my head and blacked out." Cynder's voice softened.  
'Fuck, she's insane. Wait! The blood. That makes her sane but how?' Sopheria thought.

"Oh! Cynder is alive." Said Sora as an entity.

'Sora, thank goddess. Listen; get the blood samples to Cynder's lab.' Sopheria thought to Sora.

"Nani! Is Cynder insane?" Sora asked.

'Later!' Sopheria thought. She put Sora's body on the floor. She went inside Cynder's room and closed the door. She explained everything to Cynder.

"You live in Ninjago because that is what your master told you to do." Said Sopheria. While at Cynder's lab, Sora grabbed 10 test tubes of blood and ten of the injection. Sora went inside her own body. She was back to her normal self except for her silver hair.

"I'd like to point out, I am not insane. I simply have amnesia." Cynder hissed.

"Do you remember Sora and what she did to you?" Sopheria asked. Meanwhile outside of Cynder's room, Sora was waiting on Sopheria's signal.

'Cynder, I know you're insane but the blood will calm you down. I love you and I'm sorry.' Sora thought and she was holding the injection of blood.

"What? Nope. And once more, I am not insane! Just because I forgot half my memories doesn't mean anything! Maybe I should go insane; I would kill most of the people in this town." Cynder said.

"SORA, NOW!" Sopheria shouted. Sora opened the door and got ready to shoot.

"Well, Dr. Sora is coming to the rescue!" Said Sora. She shot at Cynder while her eyes were closed.

"Um...Sora, I'm happy that you shot Cynder but look at where you shot her." Said Sopheria. Sora opened her eyes, she was shocked. She had shot at Cynder's butt.

"Not cool, lady!" Sopheria replied.

"But that was the doctors do. At least, I shot her. I know the blood will calm her down. " Said Sora. They looked at Cynder.

"Cynder, are you ok?" Sora asked.

"HEY! I SAID I WASN'T INSANE! THAT WAS RUDE! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LISTEN AND IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO BE RUDE THEN SHOW ME THE FUCKING DOOR SO I CAN LEAVE AND SO THAT I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU RUDE FUCKERS AGAIN!" Cynder hissed, unsheathing Wheatley's blade. Sopheria and Sora were frightened by Cynder's insanity.

"Um...What are we gonna do now?" Asked Sopheria.

"I don't know. Runaway?" Sora answered.

"Oh! Good plan." Sopheria agreed. They ran away, screaming.

"AAAAAAAH! HOW LONG IS GONNA GO ON?!" They yelled and hid under the sofa.

"Cynder is crazy nuts. She went ka-boom like Izzy and Mal." Sora said.

"It's your fault to shot her in the butt." Replied Sopheria.

"But the doctors have done that to me since I was a baby. Anyways, I'm gonna fight Cynder and you call Collins because he's Cynder's creation." said Sora.

"What the fuck?! Collins and I aren't very close." Sopheria refused.

"Look! I want to save Cynder again and so do as I tell you." Said Sora and she came out from under the sofa. Sopheria got her cellphone and called Collins. Sora revealed her chainsaw and held it tight.

"Ass holes." Cynder mumbled, she was hated being called insane when she wasn't.

"Hello? Collins speaking." Collins said.

"Collins! Help us! Cynder is crazy! We need your help!" Sopheria shouted in panic.

"CYNDER, DO WANNA FIGHT OR WHAT?!" Sora yelled at Cynder.

"I didn't want to fight, dumb ass." Cynder said, walking away.

"No she isn't, she lost Blaze. Wheatley is recovering the memories and pulling the insanity away trying to recreate Blaze for Cynder needs Blaze. Whatever you do, do not get into a fight with Cynder, it is most likely to destroy her." Collins mumbled.

Sora's chainsaw disappeared.

"Fine…So, what do you like to do? Play video games?" Asked Sora.

"Sora and Cynder are not fighting. So, what are we going to do, wait for Wheatley to recreate Blaze?" Sopheria asked.

"Now you're talking my langue!" Cynder laughed, she continued "Basically I said yes."

"There is nothing you can do, you just have to wait." Collins said.

Sora got her PS4 out from her bag and plugged it in Cynder's television in the living room. They were playing Tekken Tag Tournament, though Sopheria was still on the phone.

"Alright, they are playing videogames...Collins, I need to talk to you, seriously." Said Sopheria.

"All right, what about?" Collins asked.

"I have no idea what we are doing...Can I just go get my game cube so that we can play Super Smash Brother's Brawl?" Cynder asked.

"Fine! I'll get it." Sora answered. She went and got Cynder's game cube, she plugged it into Cynder's television. They decided to play Super Smash Brother's Brawl instead.

Sopheria didn't like to ask Collins about break-ups, but she had to.

"Because of you, Cynder and Zane broke up and feel heart-broken. They don't hate each other, now it's just ignorance with sadness. Sora is here because Cynder invited her for the sleepover. Since she was alone. I'm glad that my sister agreed and I came with her as well. We saw that Cynder was sad, lonely and also she missed Zane, and even her memories. Sora is always with Cynder so that she stops feeling guilty. Are you happy about that?" Sopheria said.

"What are you talking about? I never did anything to break them up." Collins said.

"Yes! I call Zelda!" Cynder laughed.

"I choose Sonic." Said Sora.

"Well, Cynder said that they broke up because you hate Zane and that you want to kill him. So Cynder decided to break up with him so that there's no harm caused." Sopheria answered.

"Cynder didn't tell you everything. She also broke up because she knows the future and Zane has another girl so she didn't want to hold him back." Collins aggressively said.

"Awesome now a battle ground!" Cynder smiled.

"Whatever you choose, just go-go-go!" Said Sora. They were playing the videogame.

"Wait! About Pixel?" Sopheria asked but she was also shocked.

Cynder choose Zelda's battle ground,

"Now let's fight! GAMER STYLE!" Cynder laughed.

"Yes...I don't know why you are shocked if you knew about her." Collins said.

Sora and Cynder begun to play. Sora was concentrating on playing the videogame and pressing the buttons quickly.

"Is this a future Ninjago?" Sopheria asked confused.

"Yes." Replied Collins, he continued "And it isn't too far away."

Cynder was hitting the buttons incredibly quick,

"I used to play this with my older brother all the time!" Cynder smiled. Sora was continuing it still.

"Oh! I see." Sora commented.

"I had no idea but there's a one question. Is that weird that two girls are in love each other?" Sopheria asked.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Cynder said.

"No it isn't." Collins said.

"Oh! No, you don't!" Sora replied.

"Why? I need a reason." Said Sopheria. If Collins had reasons, Sopheria will have to answer the truth and Sora will kill her. If he doesn't have reasons, she will not tell.

"The reason is because if you love someone, to the point where you would give your life for them then you can't change that, and if you love a person that much, you should be with them." Collins said.

"Oh yes I will!" Cynder shouted, laughing.

Sora and Cynder were still busy playing. Sopheria begun to whisper someone.

"Sora and Cynder are in love and want to make love but it was cancelled because of Cynder's amnesia." Said Sopheria silently.

"Okay, I could care less, I mean since my gender can change if I even start to love someone I kinda am lesbian or gay...SO I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" Collins shouted.

Cynder paused the game,

"I'm gonna go get a drink, don't you dare start the game well I'm away. Oh and do you want anything?" Cynder asked, getting up.

"Oh! Okay, Can I come with you?" Sora asked.

"Alright! So, when is Cynder back to normal and her memory?" Sopheria asked.

"I don't know, Cynder most likely won't be back to normal for a couple days, but I welcome you to stay at our home for a month or as long as you wish." Collins said.

"Sure, I'm starting to get hungry...what about you?" Cynder asked.

"Alright, Collins. Thank you." Sopheria thanked Collins for his kindness.

"Me too. So, what do you want to eat?" Sora asked.

"Never mind, I just want a drink." Cynder mumbled, her voice filled with depression.

"You are welcome." Collins said.

Sopheria and Collins closed their cellphones. Sora was worried when she noticed that Cynder was depressed.

"Cynder, you like tea, right?" Sora asked, holding Cynder's hand. Cynder pulled her hand away and walked away. She closed the door to her room and locked it,

"Just...leave me be..." Cynder's depressed voice whispered.

Sora was upset, she sat down on the sofa. She wanted to help Cynder but she couldn't. Sopheria walked up and got closer to her and comforted her with a hug.

"Sora, Collins said that-" Sopheria began.

"Sopheria, do you wanna go home?" Sora asked while crying.

"Nani! He said that we can wait for Cynder's memories to get back." Sopheria replied.

"Don't you see! Cynder doesn't like me anymore. She loves Zane more than me." Said Sora.

"But Zane has another girl. Collins told me." Sopheria said.

"What the fudge!? Cynder told Velan that she'd hate to see Zane get killed by Collins and now, this. It is all mixed in up my mind. She saved me. I saved her. I always follow her and do what she wants. In the end, she doesn't even remember me." Sora hissed.

"And me too." Sopheria replied.

"Velan was right. I'm a bitch. I can't solve anything. I'm stupid." Said Sora.

"Sora... I know all of us have problems but it can be solved. I hate when you are negative about yourself. You should rest since it's 10 PM." Said Sopheria. Sora lied down on the sofa and fell asleep. Sopheria turned off the videogame. She made some tea for Cynder and walk over to Cynder's room. She knocked the door.

"Cynder, Are you asleep?" Sopheria asked.

Cynder did not reply, she was hanging her feet and was upside down. She was being like a bat, for she was trying to sleep. She had learned that the best way to sleep is like a bat, but what was not in her memories was how Zane taught her how laying on a bed was just as fun as sleeping upside down.

Sopheria noticed that Cynder was asleep in her room. She decided to drink the tea. She drank it but she hated the taste.

"Bah! It tastes like leaves." Sopheria said. Sora was singing silently. She sang "Let me go" by Avril Lavinge. Sopheria heard her,

"I should not disturb them." She said as she sat on the stairs.

Cynder dropped down, landing she opened her window, and then she got back on to her little rail to sleep in the cool air. Cynder sang "Abstract Nonsense" by Kagamine Rin; she kept with the Japanese lyrics.

Meanwhile, Sopheria heard Cynder's song.

"Wow! Cynder and Sora are singing two different songs. I must relax on the couch." Sopheria commented. She sat on the couch and fell asleep. At 6:00 AM, Sora was still asleep.

Cynder awoke at 6:00 AM, jumping down; she closed her window and then opened her door. Cynder walked down the stairs. Sopheria was woken by Cynder's walking down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Cynder." Sopheria greeted Cynder.

"Mornin' Sophie." Cynder said in a country accent. Sopheria stood up.

"So, who's going to cook, you or me?" She asked. Sora was still sleeping.

"Unless you want something really weird to eat I suggest you cook." Cynder said.

"I'll cook pancakes." Sopheria suggested. They walked into the kitchen. Sopheria started baking the pancakes. Sora woke up and smelled the aroma. She got up and grabbed her bag. She walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Sora, I'm baking pancakes." Said Sopheria.

"Okay. Cynder, can I use the bathroom?" Sora asked.

"Sure Sora." Cynder pointed.

"Thanks." Sora thanked to Cynder. She walked into the bathroom. She was taking a bath. She washed her body. She felt guilty about yesterday. She walked out of the bath and dried herself with a towel. She got dressed in a black gothic Lolita dress and red doll shoes. She finished her bath and went back to the kitchen. Cynder, Sopheria and Sora ate pancakes for breakfast.

When Cynder was done, she walked away and got changed into her sun dress and walked out.

Sopheria was washing the dishes. Sora changed herself into an entity.

"I'm going!" Sora said.

"Whoa! Don't tell me you're following Cynder, are you?" Sopheria asked.

"What?! I'm protecting Cynder. She doesn't remember anything of what happened, not even the break ups." Sora answered.

"You're right. Just protect Cynder. Don't be an idiot." Said Sopheria. Sora went outside in her entity and followed Cynder. She kept silent.

Cynder walked out of her house, curious of whom she might find. She spotted a boy with blonde hair meditating by a cyan flower,

"How freaky." Cynder mumbled, she changed into her shadow form and snuck over.

Sora followed her. She saw the blonde hair boy. It was Zane. Sora was in panic because she knew that Cynder had amnesia.

'What the flying kalabaw (bull)?! I know Zane and Cynder broke up because of their problems. I know!' Sora thought. She used her iPhone to texted Zane.

"Zane, Cynder is here. I know you two broke up with each other but she has amnesia. It's an emergency and a long story. You should move. I don't want Cynder to get hurt. Just go!"

Sora sent the message to Zane. Zane's cellphone vibrated. He got the text and moved a little bit away. Sora transformed into her human form.

"BATS!" Sora summoned 20 bats that began attacking her. Sora ran in circles and acted crazy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP ME!" She screamed for help.

Cynder appeared, using magic she shot half the bats and then killed the rest with Wheatley, Zane hadn't even had time to get up and walk away. Cynder then walked over to him,

"Hey." Cynder smiled. Zane just turned away, meditating.

Sora noticed that her plan was not working. So what she did was,

"Ao Onis! Wait, Ao Oni?" She summoned the Ao Onis (Blue Demons) and she looked behind. Three hundred Ao Onis were going to get Sora.

"HOLY FLYING IPIS (cockroach)! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sora screamed and texted Zane.

"Seriously, Zane! Are you lazy? Do you have a problem with your butt? Cynder has amnesia. So, RUN!"

"IT'S KISSING TIME!" Ao Oni shouted. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU UGLY FUCK!" Sora yelled and she ran away.

Cynder shook her head, sighing.

"I am not lazy; I just don't want to move." Zane shouted, annoyed.

"Don't interrupt people when they meditate!" Cynder said, she aimed Wheatley and GLaDOS at the Ao Onis and shot each of them, and then she went back to pestering Zane.

"Also stop, sending me text telling me to move just because you don't want me to sit here!" Zane hissed.

"But you didn't get the point!" Said Sora. She wanted to tell them the truth but she couldn't. She had no choice but to shut up.

'Oh my gulay (vegetables)! What am I going to do?' Sora asked herself in her thoughts.

Zane sighed and got up,

"If you want me to leave my spot next to my favorite cyan flower than fine. But if the teenagers that were trying to rip it apart come back and hurt it, I blame you." Zane snapped.

"Why don't you just put it in a pot?" Cynder asked.

"Because, it is a very old flower, I...you don't remember but I planted it for you. Before all these building were here, this was our favorite spot..." Zane sighed. Cynder stared confused.

"Zane... Cynder has no memory... She got amnesia yesterday..." Said Sora. Sopheria arrived as an entity, so that she could protect Sora from harm. Sora and Sopheria knew that Cynder had gotten amnesia when the sleepover began.

"I know, I was just saying, I like this spot still, and I love this flower...there used to be a white one and a dark purple one...but those children ripped it up. I have been protecting this flower for days now; I am surprised no one noticed." Zane sighed. Cynder keeled down,

"I'm gonna go get some water to water this flower. Do you guys want anything?" Cynder asked. Zane shook his head,

"No thank you, but I am glad that you are willing to help my favorite flower." Zane said.

"Of course! I love flowers, so why wouldn't I help?" Cynder smiled.

"What..." Sora was shocked that Cynder remembered some of her memories. She was afraid to ask Cynder about the sleepover, the break up and fighting with Velan. So, she stepped backward and ran away from Cynder and Zane.

"Sora, Not again!" Sopheria yelled, she followed Sora. Sora ran as fast as she could. She stopped at a bench and sat down. Sopheria changed into her human form. She sat down and moved closer to Sora.

"Sora, I think Cynder's memory is coming back." Said Sopheria.

"I know but... I was too afraid to ask. Did they remember their break up?" Sora asked with fear.

"I think so... However, you need to go back and check on them." Sopheria requested.

"I...might go insane..." Said Sora.

"No, you won't." Said Sopheria.

"Actually Cynder doesn't remember, she still has amnesia, she just enjoys helping others. But do you really want this insane, most likely really suicidal version of Cynder to get her heart broken again?" Wheatley asked Sora and Sopheria.

"Nope, we don't like heart broken, emo Cynder. I am required to go back to them." Said Sopheria.

"I don't want Cynder to get hurt again. Say! Wheatley, are you with Cynder? Is Blaze complete?" Sora asked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I weren't with Shady. Blaze isn't complete, but GLaDOS wanted to finish her up saying it would be easier since she has been testing for longer, I believe that's a lie but whatever." Wheatley said.

"I should go back to Cynder and Zane. Are you coming, Sora?" Sopheria asked.

"No, I rather go to my dimension. You are take care of Cynder. I have a mission. Don't follow me." Said Sora. She walked away.

"Okay." Said Sopheria. She went back to Cynder and Zane. Cynder was working with Zane on protecting the flower.

Sopheria noticed them, they were just fine,

"How are ya?" She asked.

"Where's Sora? I believe we left off unfinished last night." Cynder said, purring.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends." Zane said.

"Oh! Sora went off for her mission. Don't worry, she will be back in the afternoon. Cynder, you still remember the sleepover?" Sopheria asked.

"I have only started to remember." Cynder replied.

"I see... I think we should made a fence. It's like a protective shield for the flowers." Sopheria requested.

"Ya!" Cynder shouted, jumping. Cynder's panties showed when she jumped, she made sure not to land on the flower.

"I'll get the planks." Said Sopheria. She went to the hardware shop to buy some planks. Cynder smiled, she sat down by the flower.

Sopheria got the planks and tools box. "Let's get started." She said.

Cynder and Zane started on the fence right away. They were putting up the fence for their favorite spot, together. Sopheria, Cynder and Zane finished putting up the fence.

"There! A protective shield for the flower." Sopheria commented.

"They broke the last fence I made..." Zane mumbled. Cynder smiled,

"Magical reinforcement." Cynder used magic to protect the flower. Sopheria was wondering about the cyan flower,

"Why is the cyan flower really all that important?" Sopheria asked them.

"Back when Cynder and I were dating we planted a white daisy, a cyan daisy, a dark purple daisy and a red rose. The order was white, red, cyan and dark purple. The cyan symbolized Cynder, dark purple symbolized Hatred, white symbolized me, and the red symbolized a heart. Cynder and I cut the rose's petals to form a heart, so that the statement was Zane loves Cynder and Hatred. So that's why it is so important...since the other ones were crushed...I protect this one." Zane said.

Sopheria liked Zane's and Cynder's memories.

"That was amazing...The cyan daisy is still pretty." Said Sopheria.

"Thank you, I do my best to keep it healthy." Zane smiled. Cynder stood there, staring off into the sky,

'ZXP...Purple, white, and red...dark purple, cyan, white and red...remove cyan...ZXP...asshole...' Cynder's bitter thoughts made her feel the need to destroy something.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me, feel free to come talk or ask if you need anything." Cynder said, walking into her house, then she went down to her lab.

Zane sighed,

"Cynder has been like this for a while...I do not know why, but it still worries me..." Zane said, thinking aloud.

Sopheria noticed that they had broken up.

"Zane, why did you and Cynder break up? Is P.I.X.A.L. your girlfriend?" Sopheria asked Zane.

Meanwhile in Cynder's living room, Sora slept on the sofa. There were six flower seed packs, a blue rose with a glass vase and eight boxes of marshmallows, chocomint cupcakes on Cynder's coffee table.

"Zzzz... Don't eat my special cupcakes...Zzzz." Sora was talking in her sleep.

"Who's P.I.X.A.L? And why would she even be my girlfriend, her name is ridiculous! Besides...I don't want my heart broken again..." Zane sighed, he continued "And I am still in love with Cynder."

Cynder rolled her eyes and went down into her lab, she started on a new experiment, but then she started eating its flesh.

"Maybe I should make flesh cupcakes with Pinkie." Cynder mumbled, chewing on some flesh.

"Well, I heard some of Cynder's thoughts. She was thinking that the flowers actually meant ZXP. If you do not know, then why did you break up with Cynder?" Sopheria asked.

Sora heard someone is eating. She woke up and saw that Cynder was eating flesh. Sora opened her eyes wide.

"Cynder...what the hell are you eating?" She said.

"Cynder broke up with me...And I still have no idea why...and I don't know what ZXP is..." Zane mumbled, he sounded sad.

Cynder swallowed the piece of flesh in her mouth,

"I have a habit of eating my experiment's flesh...heh..." Cynder looked away, she was attempting to get the blood off her teeth.

"Cynder told my sister and I, that she didn't want you to get kill by Collins. Unfortunately, Collins told me that you have a girlfriend. That's why Sora was confuse." Sopheria answered.

Sora shocked and threw the flesh away from Cynder.

"CYNDER THAT WAS GROSS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sora shouted and cried.

Cynder's eyes became frozen, not a lick of emotion,

"What makes you say anything is wrong with me? I was on the streets with the Dark Lord for two years and then spent another two years in the underworld with him. For me it isn't gross, it is normal, the taste of blood, the tenderness. You have no right to judge me." Cynder's voice was bitter and malicious.

"I feel that isn't the true reason we aren't together...there is a bigger issue...we just aren't seeing it." Zane said, sighing.

"The old days were so much easier." Zane mumbled, sitting down.

Sora thought that Cynder eats like a carnivorous animal. She went and got her box. She got out a cupcake and went back to Cynder. She gave it to her.

"Just eat this. My friend made it for me. And I'm sharing it with you." Sora said.

"What's the bigger reason?" Sopheria asked Zane again.

Cynder placed the cupcake elsewhere,

"Do you really think I'm going to eat something that is sweet? Or something you could have poisoned? I'm not that stupid. Besides, like a fucking stupid cupcake is going to change my habit." Cynder hissed, her eyes lashing with rage.

"I said issue...and I don't even know what the issue or reason is myself..." Zane mumbled.

"Don't say that. I ate two marshmallow chocomint cupcakes. They are special, delicious and they cheer me up... I runaway because I was confused. Do you remember the sleepover and the break up?" Said Sora. She got another cupcake from her box and ate it.

"If you don't know, I'll find the solution. I need to go back so that I can talk to my sister." Said Sopheria.

Cynder rolled her eyes,

"You are a fool. You think you can control me? You have no idea what I can do! I have a habit and it's not going to break by eating dumb cupcakes." Cynder hissed.

"I'd love to know the reason...But some things are better left unknown." Zane mumbled.

"Cynder, you're crazy angry right now. You should chill and relax. I know you have had a bad day. Just do whatever you want, but do not eating some flesh or raw meat or whatever." Said Sora. She was thinking that Cynder's in a bad mood.

"Don't worry. We will find out why. I'm going home. See ya, Zane!" Sopheria waved "good bye" to Zane.

"You don't control me in my own house! You dumb bitch get this through you head, no matter what you do or say, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF A FUCKING HABIT OF MINE!" Cynder hissed.

"Now get the fuck out of my basement. Otherwise known as my laboratory. You may stay at my house, but not my lab. Now get out." Cynder hissed.

"I'll still be here!" Zane said, waving.

Sora's feelings were hurt. She walked into the living room to get the flower seed packs. She walked back to where Cynder and threw it on the floor.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, HERE! I BROUGHT YOU SOME FLOWER SEED PACKS TO GROW YOUR OWN GARDENS! YOU LIKE CYAN, WHITE, DARK PURPLE DAISIES AND RED ROSES! YOU THINK THAT I'M WRONG BUT YOU'RE WRONG! I WAS HELPING YOU BUT YOU DON'T TRUST ME AS A FRIEND! YOU'RE TOO MUCH! YOU MIGHT LOVE ME, BUT YOU LOVE ZANE MORE!" Sora shouted outraged. She ran off Cynder's lab, and then out of the house. She ran outside, it was raining. Sora was crying.

"Oh my! It's rainy. I'm glad I have an umbrella." Sopheria said. She used her blue umbrella to protect herself from the rain.

A holograph of Collins appeared in front of Sora and Sopheria,

"Hello, I am a holographic pre-programmed message. This is code 25 O this prerecorded messages is for if the multi-personality Blaze is erased. Blaze is the one with madness and insanity, so I apologize if Cynder is being moody or holding to any old habits such as eating flesh. She will be quiet bitter until Blaze is back, for Blaze is very mean. So again I apologize for Cynder's bad behavior. Good bye." The holograph bowed and then added "If you have any questions please ask them now, if not then please dismiss me."

Sora dismissed and ignored Collins's message because she was still crying. A truck was going to hit her but she punched it really hard and flew away. Sora continued to run. Sopheria surprised that Collins appeared as a hologram.

"Wow! Collins in a holographic form...Wait! How can you to that? We don't have technology to do that." Said Sopheria.

Collins reappeared, and repeated his message to Sora, it knew she was ignoring it so it added what was in it's programming for when someone ignores it,

"Please listen this time, this message is important. If you do not listen you should not be around others. Listening is the important part of everything. If you are not willing to listen please stay away from the lab for about two more months." The holograph had bitter eyes.

"Sora, you really should be listening. If only _I had_ listened to Cynder warnings...listening is always important." Zane put emphasis on the words I had.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood and Lust

"ANO BA (WHAT THE)! STOP IT!" Sora shouted. Suddenly, she slipped and fell down the stairs. She hit her head on the stairs and the wound began to bleed. Sopheria's head was hurt by her sister's accident.

"Ow, Wait! Sora?!" Sopheria noticed the pain teleported to Sora. She was shocked when she saw Sora's wound and that she unconscious. Sopheria tried to wake her up.

"SORA, WAKE UP!" Sopheria shouted but Sora didn't wake up.

Cynder stayed in her lab, eyes burning like fire. She dismissed the holograph and then went outside to meditate in the rain. When Cynder got outside, Zane wasn't sitting by the fence, so Cynder went and sat in his spot. Cynder began to meditate.

Sopheria carried Sora and teleported to Gensoyume, Sora's fantasy world. At the hospital, Sopheria ran into the hospital.

"NURSE, MY SISTER GOT HIT!" Sopheria shouted, calling for help.

"What, Oh dear! Sora is injured. Put her on the gurney please." Said the Nurse. Sopheria put Sora on the Gurney. They ran to the emergency room. The Nurse stopped Sopheria.

"Ms., you should wait here." Said the Nurse and she walked inside the emergency room. Sopheria began to worry.

"Sophie, is Sora got hurt? What happened?" Said the boy with orange hair. Sopheria looked behind her. It was her boyfriend, Rakuen Kiyazaki.

"Rakuen..." Cried Sopheria and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Sopheria... I'm here. Just tell me what happened that is if you're ready." Said Rakuen. In 5 minutes, Sopheria had stopped crying because Rakuen's comforting. They were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room and were talking about what happened.

"So... Sora fell down on the stairs. It's an accident. Also I think Sora would like if we lectured her. It should be a friendly way or say something about like "please" or "don't run in the rain". " Said Rakuen.

"Yeah... Sora needs to listen if someone cares for her. I mean, Cynder is not in the mood because Blaze's personality." Sopheria sighed.

"Sora and I don't know what is the truth about why Zane and Cynder broke up. They said it was P.I.X.A.L. or that it was because Collins hates Zane." Sopheria added.

"I don't know but you need to talk to them in a serious situation." Said Rakuen.

"That...would be hard and Zane doesn't know P.I.X.A.L." Sopheria answered.

"Or someone put a spell on Zane." Rakuen commented.

"Hmm... I'm not sure but I should get Sora's bag at Cynder's house. Rakuen, can you check on Sora while I'm away?" Sopheria asked.

"Sure! I'll check if Sora's okay. Be careful, Sopheria. I love you." Said Rakuen.

"Thanks and love you too." Sopheria kissed Rakuen and teleported back to Cynder's dimension. She saw that Cynder was meditating.

Zane had gone into Cynder's house, he was just organizing since Cynder's house was a mess. After cleaning everywhere in her house, he placed Sora's stuff on the coffee table and organized the stuff of Sora's which was out of her bag.

"There, it is all organized. Just the way Cynder likes it." Zane stretched.

Cynder was quiet, the cold rain had drenched her. She was shivering in the freezing weather, but she was hoping to catch a cold.

Sopheria knows that Cynder is not in the mood but she got wet and cold by rain. She went to Cynder. She took off her jacket and covered Cynder. Sopheria was upset to her but little worried.

"So, are you cold? Let's go home." Sopheria said. Cynder knocked the jacket off,

"I don't want to go inside. I don't want the jacket. I'd rather freeze." Cynder said, shivering.

"You want to freeze as in frozen in ice. Cynder, Sora doesn't want you to get sick." Said Sopheria.

"I don't care what you say. I don't care, I want to get sick." Cynder hissed.

"But...I said…Cynder...Rain stop!" Sopheria changed into Sora and the rain stopped by her creation power. Sora could control anything in the fantasy world.

"I know you got cold. I was worried about you." Sora said.

"Leave me be. I want to get sick." Cynder hissed.

Zane yawned, he had tided everywhere in Cynder's home, even her lab, he made sure everything was in order. Somehow it had gotten messed up again. Zane was exhausted and didn't want to head home, so he wandered into Cynder's room and fell asleep on her bed.

"No...Are you still mad at me?" Sora asked.

"I never said I was mad. But I like being out here, I want to be sick." Cynder hissed.

Sora was worried and she moved closer to Cynder. She sat down on the ground. "I...I don't agree with that... I'm staying." Sora said.

"If I go inside, will you stop getting so close? People touching me, makes me feel awkward." Cynder said, getting up and walking inside.

"GOD DAMN IT! SOMEONE REARRANGED MY ORGANIZED CHAOS!" Cynder shouted, noticing the water foot prints, she followed them.

"Rearranged your organized chaos? I think someone else did it." Sora wandered.

"Yes someone did, and I knew where everything was before and now I don't." Cynder sighed.

"I didn't do anything. I just ran away and fell down the stairs. I don't remember doing anything else. Let's find out who did this." Said Sora. Stretching her head out gently.

"I know that. I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Cynder walked into her room and screamed.

"Huh?" Zane mumbled, slightly awake.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Cynder yelled.

"I decided to try and help since you are a neat freak, so I cleaned the place, it got messed up again and after cleaning that I just kinda passed out...sorry..." Zane mumbled.

"You...Wait two times? I had it messy before but I didn't re-mess it up...You are off the hook this time but not next time!" Cynder hissed.

Sora was shocked, her eyes where wide. This was all because she saw them. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Zane cleaned your house while we were out. That's nice but why, Zane?" Sora asked.

"Because I know Cynder likes neatness so I cleaned up the mess. I put everything where it normally is. I know normal Cynder likes it that way, that's why." Zane mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eye. Cynder turned away and walked out.

Sora noticed that Cynder was leaving again.

"Oh no, not again! Cynder, where the hell are you-" Sora didn't continue her sentence. She felt a pain in her head.

"AAAARGH! MY HEAD!" Sora shouted in pain. Sopheria's iPhone started ringing.

Cynder ignored Sora and continued walking.

"Are you okay!?" Shouted Zane.

Sora couldn't hear Zane's voice because of the headache.

Some images began to flash in her head are flowers, Cynder, Zane, Collins, P.I.X.A.L. and the violet girl with an evil smile. Sora changed back into Sopheria. Her headache was gone. Sopheria was fine.

"I'm fine but...Sora..." Sopheria said. Her iPhone was still ringing.

Cynder sat in the cold rain, basking in the rain but not the bitter coldness that nipped at her skin.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Zane asked, flopping back down.

Sopheria noticed that her iPhone was ringing and then she answered it.

"I will explain that to you later...Hello! This is Sopheria." Sopheria answered her iPhone.

"Sopheria, it's Rakuen. It appears that Sora has gone into a coma. Meaning, she can't wake up but I just know she's going to wake up in 3 days." Said Rakuen.

"Sora...went into a…comatose...Fuck!" Sopheria begun to worried.

"Don't worry, Sopheria. I believed Sora's going to wake up on the third day. That's what Kami-san told me. I am worried but I'm always positive that she's okay. So, how are you?" Rakuen asked.

"Sora used my body to see how Cynder was doing. She was confused. I'll be back soon, okay? Bye, Rakuen! I love you." Said Sopheria.

"Bye! I love you too, Sopheria." Rakuen replied and ended the call. He looked at Sora. Sora lied on her bed and covered with a blanket. She had a bandage on her head and was asleep.

"Sora…We're worried at you." Rakuen said with a sad expression. Sopheria returned her iPhone to her pocket and looked at Zane.

"Sora has gone into a coma. Where's Cynder now?" Sopheria asked Zane.

"I do not know, Cynder walked out, that is all I know." Zane mumbled.

"I guess Cynder went outside to get wet again. Without Sora, the rain is still continuing. Should we follow her?" Sopheria asked.

"You can...I'm going back to sleep..." Zane passed out.

"Um...Okay. I should go talk to Cynder again." Said Sopheria. She walked back outside to find Cynder.

'Man! Since Sora went into a coma, I should investigate the break up or it could cause a problem. Cynder has two reasons why she broke up with Zane... I mean, Collins said that Zane has a girlfriend but Zane doesn't have a girlfriend. I need more clues.' Sopheria thought. Meanwhile, she saw Cynder outside the house.

"Cynder, why did you leave? Why did you ignore my sister? Sopheria asked.

Cynder was curled up in a ball, sleeping. She was matted in blood, her own. But she was just asleep, nothing more.

Zane woke up again, feeling an odd uneasiness. He walked out and into the rain. Zane walked over to Sopheria,

"I don't know why...but I feel suddenly very uneasy...and I don't want to be alone..." Zane mumbled. Sopheria saw the blood coming from the sleeping Cynder,

"That's okay...did Cynder cut herself? She needs to watch "Oishi High School Battle - episode: Cutting". I think I'm going to cure her." Said Sopheria.

"Stop. You keep trying to change Cynder and maybe that's what she hates. Maybe she doesn't enjoy you doing that. I know for a fact that Cynder hates being controlled and I know that she hates when people try to change her!" Zane snapped.

"But no this angle of blood is different than one she would make." Zane added.

"Being controlled? What are you talking about? My sister and I were worried about Cynder. We didn't harm her. She's in Blaze mode right now. Sora wanted to help her but Cynder thinks she can't. What the fuck are we gonna do to her, leave her alone like a homeless person?" Sopheria was outrage because she was confused.

"You are trying to change who Cynder is. She's not in Blaze mode, that doesn't exist. Blaze simply hasn't been created yet so Cynder has more of Blaze's personality in her system than usual. You can't help to fix Cynder, because she isn't broken." Zane hissed, he continued "We can leave her out here because it was her decision to be out here! Cynder wants to be alone so let's give her some space!"

Sopheria heard what Zane said but she didn't know if she was going to trust Cynder.

"I think...I should be getting back to my sister." Sopheria said and teleported back to the Gensoyume hospital.

Zane smiled,

"Wakey, wakey my shining sun." Zane gently pushed on Cynder's side. Cynder awoke,

"Zane...why are you so...close?" Cynder asked.

"I wanted to tell you, I still love you. Come on, let's go treat that wound and get you warmed up." Zane said. Cynder followed Zane back into her house and allowed him to treat her.

"I know I am not yours and you are not mine. But can't we sit and pass the time?" Zane asked.

"I...I guess so." Cynder said.

'That's strange...why are Cynder and Zane so close…It's like they still... like each other... but...Why?' Sora thought.

Meanwhile, Sopheria was arrived in Sora's room. Rakuen saw her.

"I'm glad you've returned. Sora was calm in her sleep." Said Rakuen.

"She was?" Sopheria asked.

"Yup! The doctor told me that Sora will be dreaming while she's in a coma." Said Rakuen. Sopheria looked at her sister who was deep in sleep.

"Hmm... I wondered what she's dreaming about." Sopheria said.

Meanwhile at Cynder's house, Sora was watching Zane and Cynder in silence. She couldn't speak or talk; they didn't see and hear her because she's was in spirit mode. She was thinking that they were fine without her.

"Why aren't you enjoying this?" Zane asked, noticing how Cynder frowned.

"My memories are still hazy but Sora and Sopheria keep talking about our break up...or at least thinking of it...I don't know why we broke up but I know it's been over for a couple months...so if it was something were I couldn't forgive you within a couple of days...then I don't know why I would get back with you. I still love you, yes, but if you did something so bad...I just can't be with you." Cynder said, trying not to cry.

"We can still be best friends though...right?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Cynder said.

"Can I give you a hug?" Zane asked.

"I don't see why not." Cynder mumbled. Zane hugged Cynder, then pushed her against the couch, pinning her to it.

"You are going to love me, wither you want to or not." Zane hissed. Cynder didn't remember much of her training, so she was relying on instinct but without Blaze, the only instinct she had was to lie there and take it, thus being from R's personality.

Sora was shocked and confused.

'Wait! I'm confused. Why did Zane pushed Cynder? He's insane. I know I'm dumb but I want to try to find out what might happen next.' Sora punched Zane hard. Zane bumped at the wall.

'Sorry, Zane. I need to find out if you're going to hurt Cynder. I may be a ghost but still I have powers.' Sora thought. She had the power to protect Cynder.

Meanwhile in Sora's hospital room, Sora got scared in her sleep. Sopheria and Rakuen noticed.

"Sora is afraid of something. We should tell the goddess." Rakuen said in pain.

"No, we need more time. Let me handle this." Said Sopheria. She held Sora's right hand and closed her eyes. She saw Sora, Zane and Cynder.

Zane got up, dusting himself off. Cynder got up and bolted under the couch.

'What are they doing? I should watch them.' Sora was worried and tried to protect Cynder.

Zane smiled,

"Cynder I'm not going to harm you. Why would I? I still love you." Zane said. Cynder slowly crawled out from under the couch.

Sora was making a mistake but she was not really sure. She was worried, too worried. She was still worried.

Cynder sat back down on the couch, Zane walked over.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zane said, sitting beside her.

"I know..." Whispered Cynder. Zane smirked,

"You are acting so cute. I just can't help but do this." Zane pushed Cynder against the couch. He kissed her neck,

"You are just so cute." Zane glitched.

All the sudden, Sora realized that they were still in love with each other.

'I guess, Zane didn't harm Cynder. What am I going to do, watch or leave?' Sora was thinking about her decision. 'I should watch. After all, they can't see me and or I need to stay alert. What would Collins think? I have to be secretive.' Sora decided to go into silent mode.

Zane was smirking, he kissed Cynder's lips.

"Stop! Get off me!" Cynder shouted.

"No, because you are going to love me!" Zane shouted.

Sora made her choice, the one she believed was right. She pulled Zane away from Cynder and threw him into the wall. Sopheria teleported at Cynder's place and she was shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sopheria shouted.

Cynder was sitting in a fetal position trying not to freak out.

"What was that? What keeps moving me? Hurting me?!" Zane glitched again. A memory flashed in Cynder's head,

"Hey Dr. Julien! So how's...Zane taking the break up?" Cynder sadly asked.

"Not well...not well...Why don't you see for yourself?" Dr. Julien pushed the door in front of him open. Zane was sitting on the table, messing with his own circuits, he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked.

"Nothing..." Zane mumbled.

"You're lying, tell me." Cynder said.

"Trying to commit suicide." Zane said.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"Because...without you, there is no sun shine. Not in my eyes..." Zane was crying.

"Zane...I'm sorry...listen I still love you, but...I can't be yours..." Cynder mumbled.

Cynder shook her head, pulling herself back into reality and then trying to pull herself together.

"T...That isn't Zane." Cynder said.

Sora watched Cynder's memory flash. Sopheria changed into Sora, so that she could talk to them.

"What the hell are you doing, Zane? You were just about to hurt Cynder." Said Sora.

"I would never harm Cynder. I love her too much to do that." Zane said. Cynder was trembling, she started singing an old lullaby,

"You Are My Sunshine

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey." Cynder sang, trembling.

"Well, you're trying to rape her. So she got scared because of YOU trying to do THAT! Can you calm down or just talk to her or any friends or do you need to do something?" Sora asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Cynder's been raped, besides it wouldn't be that bad, at least it would be by someone who loves her and who she loves instead of by her master or some random guy." Zane hissed.

"I don't want to be Cynder's friend, I still want her as MINE!" Zane hissed, glitching.

"You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away." Cynder sang.

"You're insane, Zane. You're hurting her. That is the wrong thing to do. If you love Cynder and don't want to harm her, than just let her go. You are scaring her, like a monster would. I think...that I can't trust or help you because of what you did to her." Said Sora. She was trying to control her powers.

"I can't let Cynder go, I love her, she's my sun shine in this world of grey. I need her, she's my everything. I'm no monster, I'm just filled with lust. I haven't done anything to Cynder other than scare her." Zane chuckled.

"The other night, dear,

As I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried." Cynder sang louder.

"Well, lust is a deadly sin. Look at Cynder." Sora pointed at Cynder and continued "You did scare her."

"Like I care about sinning, if you think hard enough, almost everything is a sin. Even just having sex, wither just female and female or male and male, it's still a sin. So why does it matter?" Zane laughed.

"I'm not scaring Cynder, she's just singing a lullaby from her childhood, she used to tell me how it was comforting to her." Zane smiled, walked over and sitting beside the frightened Cynder. He gently caressed her cheek, Cynder winced.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away." Cynder sang even louder.

"You're right about female on female and male on male being a sin but rape or lust is a deadly sin. So...STOP IT! If you do something stupid, I'm gonna shut down you." Sora yelled, outrage. Her eyes became crimson.

Zane smirked,

"I'm not that stupid, I have a backup plan, and this is a place where you can't go. Cynder, take me through the gate, where our love can grow and blossom. I can force you to do it too." Zane smirk grew wider. Cynder and Zane disappeared, without a trace.

"I'm sorry Sora, he's just too scary." Cynder mumbled before they disappeared.

"Finally, now you can be mine." Zane chuckled, the lust in his systems was controlling him. Cynder didn't respond.

Sora was upset and had tears streaming down her left cheek. She wiped the tears away by using her sleeves.

"Sopheria... Can I use your body?" Sora asked.

"Sure. I still have my immortality." Sopheria replied. Sora teleported and followed Zane and Cynder by her senses. Sora revealed her big, star shuriken. She stopped them.

"Zane, you're drugged." Sora threw her star shuriken at Zane.

Zane chuckled and dodged,

"Why don't you just talk to Frozen? I'm not finished here." Zane said. Cynder was shivering under the covers,

"H...He played...rough..." Cynder was shivering.

"Shush my dear." Zane gently rubbed her head. Zane snuggled closer to Cynder,

"MEOW!" Cynder cried, shivering.

"Good girl." Zane chuckled, rubbing her shoulders.

"Well, you should fight me like a ninja rather than having sex like a demon." Hissed Sora and she punched Zane in the face.

Zane chuckled,

"I do hope you know, I do have sperm and I most likely got little Madame Shade pregnant, thus being so...She'll have to be mine!" Zane smirked.

"By the way, having sex with a demon is hard...Don't ask how I know..." Cynder mumbled.

"I'll fight with you once I've finished up with Cynder." Zane laughed.

"Fight first, make love later! HIYAAAAA!" Sora upper cut Zane. She kicked him. Zane fell on the ground.

"You're not Zane. You're Virus Zane!" Sora yelled. Meanwhile while Sora and Zane were fighting.

Back the Gensoyume hospital, Sora was fearful of the pain she was in and Rakuen began to panic.

"Oh no! Sora got herself hurt. I think it's from Cynder's dimension. I better call Collins. I know, we're not close but I have to." Said Rakuen. He called Collins with his phone.

"The odd fact is that both Zane and I are naked and that doesn't faze you..." Cynder moved to under the bed sheets.

"You do know what dimension you are in correct?" Zane asked, putting on a bathrobe.

"Well you are through the gate. This is a dimension full of clans, and you are in Cynder's clan, otherwise known as the Nera clan." Zane chuckled and continued "Interrupting us is considered very rude here. Especially if you interrupted a clan leader's hump fest." Zane laughed.

"Collins speaking." Collins said after answering his phone.

Wheatley was scanning Cynder to make sure of something,

'I'd hate to prove this...insane Zane correct but he is right...he did managed to get you pregnant.' Wheatley thought, since Cynder's and Wheatley's thoughts where linked they could hear each other. Cynder gulped,

'I'm the clan leader of the Nera clan! Zane isn't from a clan! The elders and the other clans are going to kill me!' Cynder thought.

Sora had no idea about the clans but all she wanted to do was stop insane Zane.

"I don't care about the clans. I'm here to stop your insanity and lust. Just fight me, you coward!" Sora shouted.

"Hello! This is Sopheria's boyfriend, Rakuen. It appears that my girlfriend and Sora are in another dimension." Said Rakuen.

"Nera...clan..." Sora whispered, she was talking in her sleep. Rakuen heard Sora.

"They're somewhere in the Nera Clan." Rakuen replied.

"Well if you do kill me, you'll bring Cynder's status down and she'll loose the tittle of leader. Do you really want that to happen? She has to marry someone before giving birth to the child, if she doesn't it is shameful to her and her clan. You might not care about the clans but Cynder does." Zane smirked.

"I'm not a coward, I simply want to continue my little fuckin' fest." Zane smiled and rubbed Cynder's head.

"Sorry, I am a bit too busy, so...I'll open the gate and let...I'm gonna teleport you." Collins teleported Rakuen to the room where Cynder, Zane and Sora were.

Rakuen saw them and everything in the room.

"Whoa! I saw Sora is standing there. Cynder and Zane are have sexual paradise." Rakuen was shocked. Sora looked at the ground. Her hands were shivering. She didn't want to lose Cynder and her clan.

"I...I..." Sora didn't know what to do.

"We...have no issues with homosexuality..." Cynder mumbled, moving a bit away from Zane. Zane grabbed Cynder, smirking.

"Now I'd enjoy it if you left. Why not go ask around the clan for culture? Or gain up on knowledge before facing me." Zane laughed.

"Help me." Cynder whimpered.

"Shush." Zane laughed. Cynder sat there, trembling.

Sora looked at Zane and Cynder.

"Zane...Just fight me in one battle. I'm here to save Cynder. Fight me in the arena or wherever you want." Said Sora. Rakuen shocked that she wanted to fight Zane.

"Sora, that's crazy. You are using Sopheria's body and yours is still in a coma." Rakuen said he was worried.

"I know...That isn't important right now. It's my fault that Velan tried to kill Cynder and that she got her memory erased. I'll do my best to fix this. Did you bring the anti-coma potion?" Sora asked. Rakuen got out a small bottle of anti-coma potion and gave it to Sora.

"Sora... I can trust you…" Mumbled Rakuen. Sora drank the potion and she changed back into Sopheria. At Sora's room, she woke up and got up. She got changed into a fighter suit. She teleported back to the Nera clan territory.

"I'm back. I have no time to listen to some cultures or lessons. I'm here to stop your insanity and lust, and I'm also here to save Cynder. If you kill me, Cynder is yours. If I kill you, Cynder will be the clan leader. Do you agree with this or not?" Sora said.

Zane fell over laughing,

"No! I wouldn't stop her from being clan leader! Having a child without being married is very shameful here, you even get kicked out of the clan, the child doesn't but the mother does, and the father and they are not allowed to join any other clan. They die on their own from the creators here." Zane said.

"My lust started, when I nearly succeeded in committing suicide. And I've been trying to get Cynder back ever since." Zane laughed, kissing Cynder's neck.

"No if you kill me Cynder will need to find someone else to marry before she has the child that is being brewed. If I kill you, there isn't truly that much of a loss there." Zane smirked and chuckled. Cynder felt a bit defiant, so she punched Zane hard in the stomach,

"How dare you say something so rude!" Cynder hissed.

"Yes, yes whatever." Zane mumbled, walking back up to Cynder and kissing her neck.

"I should transform into a male or make a male clone. I can create a human or whatever species because I have creation powers. If you're not going to challenge me in a duel, you're either too gay or too weak to fight me." Said Sora, she was being rude to Zane.

"Okay, chatting is boring but this is getting crazy." Sopheria commented.

"Must I point out, homosexuality isn't a sin here, there is no such thing as sins here." Zane laughed.

"I'm not weak or gay, I just really don't want to interrupt my time with Cynder." Zane smirked and rubbed Cynder's chest.

"I should turn around." Said Rakuen and he turned around.

"I guess it's a chatting battle." Sopheria commented.

"I guess Zane is too afraid of me killing him. If their child learns something from his dad's lust, the child will follow dad's footsteps and make love of all the enemies as a weapon. That would be a bad idea. He's sooo lazy and busy because of fuck. Can you stop that?!" Sora shouted.

Zane rubbed Cynder's stomach,

"Wither you like it or not, Cynder is pregnant with my spawn. I could care less for others, the only thing I can truly see is my dear sunshine." Zane nuzzled Cynder. Cynder sat there trembling.

"Just fight with me. I don't want to hurt Cynder." Sora yelled. She pulled her gun out and shot Zane. Sopheria and Rakuen were frightened. Zane got up, not a scratch on him.

"Bullets don't work in clan areas. Nor do most wounds." Zane laughed, hugging Cynder.

Sora got pissed off by Zane's boastfulness. She walked up closer to them and pointed at Zane's head with her gun.

"Don't play any fucking games with me, you stupid robot. You always keep chatting to have making love with Cynder but you have made no action to fight against me. If you don't want to fight me, I'm gonna shoot your head off." Sora hissed.

"Bullets do nothing here. I am refusing to fight with you, Sora, because you are my dear lover's friend. And I do not want to hurt Cynder, scaring her isn't hurting her, besides, this will all just make her stronger." Zane smiled softly, nuzzling Cynder gently.

"Weird..." Cynder mumbled, feeling an odd likeness to the way everything was going.

Sora heard what Zane said to her, it was like he knew that she was Cynder's friend but she seemed to notice how Zane had the power to control Cynder or that he was using Cynder as her weakness.

"What would happen if...If I killed your lover and child?" Sora asked. She wanted to know if Zane really cared about Cynder or not. Sopheria got a little frightened about what Sora was doing.

'What is she doing? Chatting and now; threatening to kill a friend. This is insane.' Sopheria thought.

Zane's eye widened, he stepped in front of Cynder,

"Don't you dare touch a hair on Cynder's pretty little head! I rather you kill me then Cynder and the child! I may seem like I'm using her as your weakness but I'm not!" Zane hissed, making sure he was standing in Sora's way of Cynder. Cynder was trembling even worse now; she wasn't sure who she could trust.

Sora smiled. "I knew it!" Sora changed her gun into a kunai. She stabbed Zane in the stomach. Sora was insane and she had a demon like mind. Sopheria and Rakuen were shocked.

"Holy cow! Sora stabbed Zane." Rakuen said.

"Sora concentrated on the enemy, not her weakness." Sopheria replied.

'Now, I get it. Zane and Sora don't want to get Cynder hurt. That's their weaknesses. Sora tricked Zane.' Sopheria thought.

"I'm a half angel and half demon. There's one thing you don't know about me...I'm a demon hunter." Hissed Sora. She threw Zane to the other side and released her kunai.

"Sopheria, Rakuen, protect Cynder." Sora shouted. Sopheria and Rakuen protected Cynder from Zane. Sora went closer to check if Zane was still alive or not. She changed her kunai into a katana.

"I was just trying...to protect her from the real enemy...I had to get her away from her home...someone sent me a ransom, threatening me that they'd kill Cynder if I didn't do a certain thing...I still have the note..." Zane's voice was weak, he was shaking. He grabbed something out and placed it on the floor,

"I'm...not a demon...I was just trying to protect...the only light I ever had in...My dark life...I've been trying to commit suicide...for months now...thank you Sora..." Zane shut off.

Cynder sat on the bed, trembling. She used magic to look at her security cameras, sure enough; there were people in her house, shouting about if they found her how they would kill her. Cynder fearfully got up, holding the blanket as a cover. Cynder walked over to the broken nindroid.

"PHOEBE! SOMEONE! GET ONE OF THE BOTS FROM THE OTHER CLANS!" Cynder cried.

"ON IT!" A female voice shouted. Cynder bit her lip, holding back from crying. Cynder caressed Zane's cheek,

"All you were doing...was protecting me..." Cynder cried.

Sora became an emotionless killer.

"Sopheria, Rakuen, do you have the spell of resurrection?" Sora asked.

"Yes, are you going to cure Zane?" Sopheria asked Sora.

"Not the insane Zane, the real Zane, the one that we know." Sora replied. Rakuen and Sopheria gave the resurrection stones to Sora. The two resurrection stones started glowing.

"Stones of Resurrection, I call your name. Bring Zane back to life without his lust and insanity. Remove his darkness from his mind. HIKARI!" Sora used the resurrection stones to cure Zane and back to life. All the sudden, Zane was still alive and the wound that Sora had created was gone.

"I hope he's alive and doesn't act crazy." Said Sopheria.

"Sora, what about Cynder?" Rakuen asked. Sora looked at Cynder. She was thinking that Cynder was angry at her about how she acted like a demon.

"I'm sorry, Cynder…I lied to Zane, not you." Sora said the last words to Cynder and hid her tears.

"Let her clan do the rest. Let's go!" Said Sora. Sora, Sopheria and Rakuen escaped and teleported back at Gensoyume.

Cynder smiled when she saw Zane's hand twitch,

"It's okay...I'm alright..." Zane smiled softly. Cynder smiled but then she frowned,

"I...remember..." Cynder sat in a fetal position.

"I carry the child...of someone who can never truly love me..." Cynder sighed, she teleported Zane back to his home and just flopped down on to her bed. The smell of roses lingered, Cynder slowly and lazily got dressed. Cynder walked out,

"You look like a human hit you with a train!" Kita shouted, surprised.

"Kita, do not be rude. Cynder what is wrong?" Star asked.

"My...memories returned...and now...I carry a child for a man who could never truly love me...I am lost in every world...for I'll never understand." Cynder sighed and teleported back to her home. No one was there; it was a mess so she cleaned it with magic before she went and got a noose. Cynder tied it to her fan,

"Maybe...just maybe it would all be better if it all ended." Cynder tied the rope to her neck, and the stood under her feet fell. Cynder gagged and choked before her world went black, she could hear the faintness of dark laughter with a voice saying "I won. I won!"

After three days, at Gensoyume hospital, Rakuen was playing tag with the kids. Sopheria smiled to watch them but suddenly, she was worried about Sora.

"That's odd... Sora is in no mood for adventures. Can she still remember Cynder and what she did to her?" Sopheria mumbled.

No one had moved Cynder's body, she only hung there. The laughing still ringing through the air.

"I should go see how Cynder's been..." Zane mumbled, traveling to Cynder's house.

Sora was asleep in her bedroom. She was having a nightmare. Her nightmare was that Cynder died by hanging herself.

"CYNDER!" Sora woke up frightened, and breathing heavily. She got up and dressed up. She wanted to go to Cynder but she remembered what she did.

"I don't know what to do...but...Teleport me to Cynder!" Sora said and she teleported to Cynder. At Cynder's house, she had find Cynder but she was too late. Her nightmare came true. Sora was shocked and paralyzed to see Cynder.

Zane knocked on Cynder's door,

"Cynder open up! Or have you still not forgiven me?!" Zane whimpered.

Cynder's limp body only hung there. Zane knocked on Cynder's door,

"Cynder open up! Or have you still not forgiven me?!" Zane whimpered.

Cynder's limp body only hung there.

Sora heard Zane's knocking. She flew up and cut the rope using her small blade. She carried Cynder's body and put her on the sofa. She was in panic and didn't know what to do.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Zane's going to kill me. I should tell him the truth or just leave it...Teleport Cynder and I to my house." Sora said and she teleported them back to Sora's house.

Zane called Cynder's cell phone, which was in her pocket. He left a voice mail, but Sora could hear what he said.

"Hey Cynder...I'm sorry about what I did and whatever I've done in the past...I miss you so much and I know you are still mad...but will you please talk to me? I...I want to talk to you. Whatever I did...I beg of you to forgive me...I beg of you to forgive me...please...talk to me...I feel so horrible about what I did...but I had to protect you. I'm a horrible person...but since I haven't been talking with you or since I haven't seen you...I feel so empty...please call me back...when you can..." Zane was crying, it was easy to hear.

"Wow! The resurrection stones worked to remove the lust and insanity...Is Zane really that serious? Then who the fuck is the 'real enemy'?" Sora asked. Someone knocked the door. Sora was in panic because she had Cynder's dead body.

"Patay (dead)! What am I going to do?" Sora asked herself and suddenly she had an idea. She fixed Cynder so she was sitting in a super pose position and the she put sunglass on Cynder's face to cover her eyes. Sora opened the door. It was the goddess of Gensoyume, Zuliana.

"Hello, Sora." Zuliana greeted. Sora bowed as a greeting and in respect.

"Konichiwa, Lady Zuliana. Please come in." Sora said. Zuliana and Sora walked inside the house.

"Oh! You have a friend over." Zuliana said.

"This is Cynder. She is really sleepy and she is asleep, and I can't carry her to a bed." Sora mumbled.

"I see. Now I need to talk to you." Said Zuliana.

After Zuliana and Sora finished talking while drinking tea,

"I'm glad that you passed the resurrection test. That is always good news." Said Zuliana, smiling.

"Heehee! Thanks for reminding me." Sora was so happy.

"I better leave now. I have a gift for you." Zuliana gave two resurrection stones to Sora.

"Um...Thank you." Sora replied. They walked outside and said their goodbyes. Sora walked back inside her house and closed the door.

"That was close...I thought was I going to flip out. I wonder why she gave me these." Sora wondered and she looked at the resurrection stones. Suddenly Sora knew way she was given the resurrection stones.

"Okay, Zuliana noticed Cynder." Sora said. She was going to call Sopheria and Rakuen so they could have a meeting.

Wheatley and GLaDOS gave off a large energy burst, Cynder's eyes opened and she knocked the sunglasses off. Cynder stumbled off the couch and then got up,

"Where...am I?" Cynder questioned, looking around. Cynder grabbed out her phone and listened to the message,

"I'm so sorry...Zane but you need to forget me..." Cynder mumbled.

"Why would you save me? I wanted to be dead; I wanted to be gone forever, never to be remembered." Cynder said, asking anyone who was there.

Sora heard and looked at Cynder. She was surprised that Cynder was alive. She ran over and hugged Cynder. She began to cry.

"Waaaaaaa! Cynder, you're alive. Sweet mother of pearl! Oh my golly! Anak ng hopia! (Son of a donut!) I was sooooooo worried about you. Why did you do that, why did you commit fucking suicide? You should talk to me if you have a problem. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" Sora cried loudly because she cared more about Cynder rather than her own powers. Sopheria and Rakuen arrived in the living room.

"Sora, we're- Whoa! You really missed Cynder in the last 3 days." Said Sopheria. Cynder's eyes showed no emotion,

"You wouldn't be able to help. The pain is too much. I've had this issue for years; I have suicide attempt scars all over my body, each hidden by my holograph. Each time...failed...Sora, I, Cynder Shade, am twenty years old. I have been living with this pain for ten years, nonstop. It isn't going to stop just because you ask it to." Cynder said.

"Darn it! Cynder, why do you think about the pain? There's pain or there is no pain. This world has happiness and sorrow. We're not the perfect people here. I don't want you to die because I love you. Zane loves you too. All our friends love you too. So why are you so negative? Why do you think about your memories that causes you pain? I lied to Zane because he noticed me and that I wanted to save you. I realized that he still loves you because I heard his message and how he was crying. Do you know why I ran away? I ran away because I hate seeing you mad, especially at me. Are you still mad at me because I killed him? I cured him. I figured it out that there's a real enemy. But damn it!" Said Sora. She was feeling guilty and she wiped her tears on her sleeves.

Cynder flicked Sora's head,

"Listen, you wouldn't understand, alright? I don't expect someone like you to know of how it feels. Don't worry about it and don't worry about me. Worry only for yourself, as I have learned in my painful past. Now I have something to do." Cynder teleported.

Zane sat at Cynder's doorstep.

Sopheria heard what Cynder said and moved closer to Sora.

"Cynder's right. You should stop worrying about Cynder. She's a lady now." Sopheria commented.  
"I'm acting like a big sister to her. I mean, I'm immortal. Rakuen, get a pan." Said Sora. Rakuen walked away to get the pan from the kitchen and then he waited for Sora's answer.

"Please." Sora replied. Then, Rakuen gave the pan to her.

"Salamat (Thank you)!" Sora said the magic word.

"You're welcome. Sora, are you going to cook pancakes?" Rakuen asked.

"Nope." Sora answered.

"Then, what are you doing with that pan?" Sopheria asked. Sora knocked herself out using the pan. Sopheria and Rakuen yelped in shock, they looked like the man in the painting the "Scream".

"Son of a pineapple! Sora knocked herself out." Rakuen shouted.

"Sora, you bird brain!" Sopheria shouted, outraged. While they were at Sora's house, Sora teleported to Cynder's place while she was in ghost form, she was watching Cynder again.

Cynder flopped onto her couch, spreading her legs out.

"Goodness...being pregnant is no fun! ZANE JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Cynder used magic to unlock the door.

"OKAY!" Zane unlocked the door and walked in.

Sora got a little scared because Cynder shouted at Zane. She knew Cynder was exhausted.

'Cynder is getting tired of this. Being a ghost! Being a ghost! No one can hear or see me!' Sora thought.

"Hello!" Zane smiled.

"Greetings." Cynder replied.

"You're talking to me again." Zane smiled grew wider.

"Yes, sit." Cynder sat up.

"Okay!" Zane sat down.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Cynder mumbled.

Sora was watching them, sitting on a couch. 'Zane seems happy. What about Cynder?' Sora thought.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Because, you got me pregnant." Cynder hissed.

"Ah...yes...my apologies..." Mumbled Zane, he looked ashamed of himself.

'Zane, you did that on purpose. What are they going to do now?' Sora asked herself.

"You have to have the child...right?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Cynder said.

"Can...since the clan might make you kill it...can it be in my custody instead?" Asked Zane.

"Z...Zane...is that the real reason you got me pregnant? But yes you may have custody over the child." Cynder sighed and leaned on Zane.

"It...it was never my intention to get you pregnant..." Zane mumbled.

"Then why did you shoot like half of your cum into my womb?" Cynder hissed.

"I couldn't help it! You were being so cute! I tried to hold myself back but I failed! I'm so sorry!" Zane pulled his legs to his chest, he was now sitting in a fetal position. Zane was crying.

Sora felt upset for Zane and Cynder. 'The clans are going to kill the baby. That's murder. I won't accept it. I can take care of baby and take it away from the clans.' Sora placed her hand onto her chest.

Cynder pulled Zane into her arms, they both kinda flopped into awkward positions, it looked like Zane was pinning Cynder. Cynder looked like she was falling asleep.

"Can...I...just…one last time...show you affection?" Zane asked.

"Huh?" Cynder mumbled. Zane got up, picking Cynder up,

"Off to bed with you, you're falling asleep in my arms." Zane carried Cynder to her bed and placed her down.

"Can we cuddle? Just for old times' sake?" Zane asked.

"Sure..." Cynder mumbled, half asleep. Zane pulled Cynder into his arms,

"I love you." Zane admitted once he knew Cynder was fast asleep.

Sora had no comment but she was going to protect them, she was watching for danger.

Meanwhile at Sora's house, Sopheria and Rakuen were making out in the living room.

"Sophie, I want to do it in our room." Rakuen requested.

"No, just do it. Sora is still sleeping. I'll protect you because I love you." Sopheria kissed Rakuen's cheek.

"Hahaha! I love you too." Rakuen said, giggling. They kissed and began to have sex.

Back at Cynder's house, Sora was still wondering what Rakuen and Sopheria were doing. 'I think my sis is having fun with Rakuen again.' Sora said.

Zane sighed,

"I know you can only marry a clan leader though...I'm gonna go call Davin, he needs to marry you...before you have the child. You might hate me for doing this, but it's necessary." Zane grabbed Cynder's cell phone from her nightstand. He called Davin.

"Hey Cynder!" Davin smiled.

"It's Zane...I want you to hurry with your studies...and marry Cynder...she's pregnant, and so you need to marry her, so her status doesn't go down." Zane said.

"Does she know you are doing this?" Davin asked.

"No." Zane said.

"Keep it that way." Davin smiled and hung up.

"I love you Cynder Shade..." Zane kissed Cynder's head and pulled her close.

'Is that a rule of the clans? Forcing a marriage with another man? I'm not sure...but stupid clans! Rules suck.' Sora said and she teleported back to Gensoyume.

At Sora's house, Sora woke up and she was shocked that Sopheria and Rakuen were naked.

"AAAAAAAAHH! JUSMEEEEE!" Sora shouted and she screamed. Sopheria covered Rakuen and her bodies using a blanket.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Sopheria shouted.

"YES, YOU SHOULD DO THAT IN THE BEDROOM! Forget it! I'm going to bed." Said Sora, her voice was depressed. She went to her room and slammed the door.

"I told you that we should do that in a bedroom." Said Rakuen. Sopheria looked worried about her sister.

Zane smiled, rubbing Cynder's cheek,

"I swear everything will go your way. Even if it breaks my heart. I'll always love you Cynder." Zane mumbled, softly kissing her lips.

"Sopheria, what's wrong? Sora was angry." Said Rakuen.

"Nope, she's just upset about Cynder." Sopheria replied.

In Sora's room, Sora was crying on her bed, alone. She was still confused.

Cynder was dreaming of the past, her body was stronger than rather than now.

"Hush now quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now. It's time to go to bed." Cynder sang softly in her sleep. Zane smiled,

"You would have made the perfect mother." Zane sighed.

Sora was still crying because of how confused she was. She loved Cynder as a friend but Cynder didn't show any love to her. Sopheria and Rakuen were back in their clothes. Sopheria knocked on the door.

"Sora, may I come in?" Sopheria asked.

Zane sighed,

"I wanna stay with Cynder...at least till she has the child..." Zane sighed.

"I'm still nothing but weird...I still have my dirty thoughts and some lust...but a lot of people have that...I know Cynder does..." Zane kissed Cynder's head, holding her close to his chest.

"S...Stay with me forever my lover..." Cynder said in her sleep.

"Old times...old memories." Zane smiled, chuckling.

Sopheria opened the door and saw Sora lying on her bed. She walked toward to Sora and hugged her. She began singing "Let it go" by Idina Menzel. Sora listened to her sister sing.

Zane sighed,

"Maybe I could...wake her up...just to have sex with her one last time..." Zane's face turned red.

"Though it'd be wrong...It's just for old times' sake." Zane shook Cynder awake.

"What?" Cynder mumbled.

"Can...we just play on more time...for old times' sake?" Zane asked.

"Do whatever you want! Just let me sleep!" Cynder hissed, she went back to sleep. Zane smiled and gently began to remove Cynder's clothing.

Sora woke up. "Ay teka (Oh wait)! Zane is going to make love with Cynder again." Sora said.

"Huh! You were spying on them again. I thought you removed Zane's lust and insanity." Said Sopheria. Sora was worried about them.

"They're still in love each other or they are just being naughty. Now for me, I'm going to befriend Cynder, not a fucker. I should listen to their voices. Because I hate being a pervert." Sora replied. She decided to close her eyes and listen to their voices.

Zane happily removed his clothes and began to have sex with the sleeping Cynder,

"I'm not sure if I can hold back from shooting my cum into Cynder..." Zane's face was red.

"Oh...no..." Cynder moaned in her sleep.

Sora opened her eyes and in shock.

"Cynder's going to pregnant again. She needs to break the rules of the clans. I know they're still in love but this is confusing." Sora shook her head.

"Um...Cynder is already going to have a baby." Sopheria replied.

"Gahh! I can't do this! She's so cute in her sleep!" Zane yelped.

Cynder bolted awake,

"I DIDN'T MEAN THIS! GOD MY STOMACH FEELS SO WARM!" Cynder screamed.

Sora's heart was beating like she was having a heart attack. She went back to sleep. Sopheria was shocked.

"Sora, are you alright? You must not watch them." Said Sopheria.

"I know! I know! Oh my glob! I should use my demon mode tomorrow." Sora replied, she was holding her pillow tightly.

"I can't...There is too much...you were so cute." Zane moaned, he shot more cum into Cynder.

"ZANE STOP IT!" Cynder shouted.

"I CAN'T!" Zane's face was red.

Sora used her powers to push Zane away from Cynder.

"CYNDER SAID 'STOP', ZANE!" Sora shouted into Cynder and Zane's minds. Sora awoke with a frightened feeling.

"Fuck! What's wrong with me?! I feel so overprotective." Sora said.

Zane and Cynder looked at each other,

"My stomach..." Cynder turned her head and threw up over the side of her bed.

"I'm so sorry...holding it all in...it..." Zane's face got even more red.

"I...It's fine...AND BY THE WAY SORA, NEVER FORCE SOMEONE OF ANOTHER...IF ONLY HURTS THE GIRL'S STOM-" Cynder threw up again.

"I'm...gonna...go get a mop..." Zane got up, he walked away. He walked back in with a mop, a bucket and another bucket that was full of water, Cynder starred at him,

"I feel so sick..." Cynder moaned.

"Morning sickness." Zane replied, he placed the empty bucket on the bed. Cynder quickly turned and threw up into it. Zane cleaned up the barf that was on the floor.

"If you want me to I will stay with you till you have the child." Zane said.

"I...I would love if you did..." Cynder smiled sheepishly before barfing again.

"Morning sickness isn't fun..." Cynder mumbled. Zane leaned the mop against the wall,

"There, now the room is clean again." Zane smiled.

"We are both still naked..." Cynder mumbled.

"Yes...we are..." Zane blushed.

Sora ran out and ran outside to get some fresh air. She was so stressed and so worried.

"Damn it! I should calm myself down. I think I'm just jealous. No, change topic. I need to go somewhere else." Sora said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Velan surprised Sora. She injected something into Sora's back using a needle. Sora screamed in pain.

Zane's face turned red,

"Can...we fuck again?" Zane asked.

"S...Sure!" Cynder blushed.

"Yay!" Zane climbed on top of Cynder and pushed his penis into her vagina.

"No holding back...I'm not holding back...alright?" Zane blushed.

"Okay!" Cynder moaned. Zane released half of his cum into Cynder's vagina, her cervix opened and the cum shot into her womb.

"ZANE!" Cynder moaned.

Velan pushed Sora away. Sora fell down and then got angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sora shouted.

"Did you miss me, Sora? This is my revenge for killing me...Hmm... I think Cynder hates you now." Velan smiled.

"S-shut up! Leave Cynder and...me alone." Sora vomited. Her vomit had blood in it and then she became weak.

"W-w-what's happening...to...me?" Sora's vision started to blur and she fainted. Velan laughed so hard.

Cynder was moaning as she felt more of Zane's hot cum shoot into her womb.

"THIS FEELS AMAZING!" Zane moaned.

Sopheria ran up and shot Velan using her gun. Velan got hit on her arm. Rakuen slashed at Velan. Sopheria protected Sora.

"Surrender yourself or I'll call the demon slayers" Hissed Rakuen with a serious look on his face. Velan was hurt and disappeared into mist. Rakuen was shocked that Sora was shivering by Velan's drug.

"Sophie, we need to go to the hospital before Sora is ill." Said Rakuen and he began to carry Sora. Sopheria nodded.

"Right! We must go. I need to report this to Lady Zuliana." Sopheria looked at Sora.

"Hang on, Sora!" Sopheria said. They went to Gensoyume hospital.

"OH! ZANE THAT FEELS AMAZING!" Cynder moaned, as she felt the hot cum in her womb.

"I feel like I'm gonna over load...Can we pick this up in the morning?" Zane asked.

"Sure." Cynder smiled. Zane pulled his penis out of Cynder's vagina and snuggled up to her.

Sopheria was sitting in the chair in the waiting. She was worried about what was going to happen. Lady Zuliana arrived and saw Sopheria.

"Sopheria, I heard that your sister got drugged by Velan. Is she alright?" Zuliana asked sadly. Sopheria stood up and looked at Lady Zuliana.

"I don't know but that bitch is back again for vengeance." Sopheria replied and took her cellphone. She wanted to call or text Cynder about the bad news but she couldn't.

"I think she needs time." Sopheria said.

Cynder slept soundly, Zane was wide awake, watching her. Zane knew why there was a rope on Cynder's ceiling fan, Cynder had attempted suicide but failed. So he watched her closely, rubbing her back or stomach when he could.

"I want to know what's wrong...but you never told me what's wrong...and I assume you never will..." Zane mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2: Time Wraps and Insanity

Sopheria and Lady Zuliana were waiting. Rakuen came out from the emergency room.

"Rakuen, is Sora alright?" Lady Zuliana asked. Rakuen didn't say a word.

"Please, tell me." Sopheria requested.

"Sora... is not feeling well. She was at the healing capsule. We didn't know the cure. I wanted to help her but I can only cure illness or wounds...Gomenasai." Rakuen hugged Sopheria.

"It's alright. I know you wanted to help." Said Sopheria and hugged him, with tears in her eyes. Two months later, Rakuen was going to visit Cynder's house. He brought something in his bag and knocked on the door.

Cynder was sound asleep, Zane got up from reading on the couch. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry but if you are looking for Cynder then she's sleeping. The baby has begun to become obvious too! I'm so excited!" Zane squeaked.

"Hi! I'm here for a visit. You see, I'm Sopheria's friend. I brought something for the baby. May I come in please? Don't worry, I won't disturb Cynder from her sleep." Said Rakuen politely.

"And I'm tired of shopping." Rakuen added, he sighed.

"Sure. Funny thing is I have been having to open this door a lot and that's how I've been greeting people...there is seriously something wrong with me..." Zane mumbled. Cynder mumbled something in her sleep, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"She's sleeping on the couch. If you want I'll wake her up, but I don't think she would enjoy that...she throws up every time she wakes up, morning sickness...the poor girl." Zane invited Rakuen in.

"You do know the child is going to be in my custody since I'm not a clan leader and if she doesn't give the child to me she has to kill it. It's some of the rules of the clan. It's stupid." Zane sighed and sat on the empty part of the couch. Cynder shifted her potion, the blanket moved up a bit. Cynder was shivering.

"I've been here taking care of Cynder for about two months. Since I refuse to leave and if she throws me out I crawl in through the vents, Cynder just allowed me to stay since she got annoyed." Zane chuckled. Cynder opened her eyes,

"I've noticed how many times...you've woken me up...now..." Cynder threw up into the bucket on the floor.

"Stop waking me up!" Cynder went back to sleep.

"She thinks I'm annoying." Zane smiled and covered Cynder with the blanket.

Rakuen sat on the empty couch.

"Heehee! I guess you're excited about the baby... The clan rule is kill the baby. That's rude and stupid. Kami-sama and Sora told me that we should not kill the baby because it is a gift. The baby is a human too. The more humans, the merrier." Rakuen said. He put his bag on the table and got out the baby clothes. He had five baby clothes for both a baby boy and a baby girls.

"Since I don't know the baby's gender, I bought this for the baby. For a boy, The colors are black, blue, white, green and red. For a girl, pink, light blue, violet, magenta and cyan. Sora told me that Cynder hates pink but they said it's for a girl. Sora also hates pink because her mother made her wear pink every day." Rakuen said and he giggled silently.

"Actually it is twins. Celina and Razi, we already decided the names. It is rude but over population in the clan realm is not allowed, they don't want to use up a lot of resources. So I can see some of their reasons to do that. Excited?! THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT! NO I AM SO FLIPPING HAPPY I FEEL SO FLUFFY!" Zane shouted. Cynder threw her pillow at him,

"SHUT UP!" Cynder shouted.

"Okay." Zane placed the pillow back under Cynder's head as she fell back asleep.

"It's not really human...more like a witch multi-breed." Zane sighed.

"Huh! Oh my gulay (vegetable)! I'm glad that I bought the baby boy and baby girl clothes. I am so excited. I should tell my girlfriend and Sora...but...Sora..." Rakuen was suddenly sad.

"What's wrong? If you say that Sora's in a coma cause by poison...Cynder was working on a potion, she told me to give it to Sopheria if she stopped by. Cynder is incredibly good with poisons...and diseases...I'm excited for the twins, really excited because I can use them as an excuse to visit Cynder. If she marries Davin, then I don't have custody over Celina and Razi but that's okay. I can always just come visit them...I mean...I'm no clan leader..." Zane mumbled, on the verge of tears.

"Thanks for saying that...but... Sora... Sora got drugged by Velan. Velan shot her using her injection that we haven't discovered yet. She was in a coma and she's inside a healing capsule so she will get better. Sopheria and I were so worried because she has a high fever, was coughing up blood and she is having a hard breathing. It was late last month. We didn't know what kind of drug Velan used and we also don't know the antidote. That's the bad news." Rakuen got even more depressed because of what happened.

"I've seen Cynder cure worse." Zane mumbled.

Rakuen heard Zane's negative thoughts about Cynder's cure.

"Oh no! Cynder's potions are okay. I'm glad that you and Cynder trying to help Sora. I should call Sopheria. Do you want to talk to her? I have earphones so that we didn't disturb Cynder's sleep." Rakuen said. He had his cellphone and earphones out.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Zane said.

"Um...okay." Rakuen replied. He was wondering why Zane didn't want to talk to anyone. He plugged his headsets into his cellphone and then placed the headset into his left ear. Rakuen called Sopheria.

At Gensoyume hospital, Sopheria was walking and holding ten red roses. Her cellphone began to ring, Sopheria answered it.

"Hello! Rakuen, did you buy my underwear?" Sopheria asked.

"Sopheria, you shouldn't ask that." Rakuen blushed.

Zane stretched out and walked away,

"My dear, I'm sorry to force you...into marrying Davin." Zane mumbled.

Rakuen noticed Zane.

"Um...Honey, how's Sora?" Rakuen asked.

"I don't know. Let me check first." Sopheria replied and she walked into Sora's room. She opened the door and walked inside. She was suddenly frightened,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sopheria screamed. Rakuen heard her and it hurt his left ear. He pulled out the earphone from his ear and began rubbing it.

"Aray (Ouch)! Next time, I shouldn't put the headset in my left ear." Rakuen commented about his hurting left ear.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Cynder hissed, throwing a pillow at Rakuen.

"Please don't wake her up!" Zane yelped, running back into the room.

"I'm sorry, Cynder, Zane. It's just that my girlfriend freaks out. Like, Ow! my ear. I'm going to go deaf." Said Rakuen and he apologized to them. He then called back Sopheria.

"Sopheria, what's wrong? Cynder is sleeping." Rakuen said.

"RAKU, SORA IS GONE!" Sopheria shouted. Rakuen left ear began to hurt again.

"Sorry again! I should go outside for a while." Said Rakuen and walked outside. He closed the door gently.

"Sorry Shady, go back to sleep." Zane said.

"Cuddle with me..." Cynder moaned, half-asleep. Zane sighed and smiled,

"Alright." Zane laid down behind Cynder, pulling her into a cuddle.

Rakuen was outside of Cynder's house.

"You're hurting my ear and seriously, Sora is gone?!" Rakuen said.

At Gensoyume hospital, Sora's room was a disaster like a room that was haunted, it was covered in blood and had dead people hung on the walls and somewhere tied to the floor. Sopheria wasn't moving a muscle.

"Sora is not here. Her room is destroyed, even the healing capsule. I think Velan's drug was insanity." Sopheria replied.

"Hey! I'm alive and it was really fun." Said the male nurse, while spraying saliva.

"Ew! Are you kidding me?! Say it, don't spray it." Sopheria stepped away.

"Yeah! The first five survived but the others did not." The male nurse replied, he fell asleep.

"O...kay. Sora is insane and full of lust. How are Cynder and Zane?" Sopheria asked.

"I'll check." Rakuen replied and he gently opened the door.

Cynder was fast asleep, Zane was just laying behind her, rubbing her side. Zane was alert and was watching all around.

"Hey Shelia, find Collins, he needs to be here." Zane said.

"Finding Collins, he is at the Nera clan. I will-" Shelia began.

"I'm right here." Collins said, stepping through the gate. The gate shut behind him.

Rakuen gasped. He gently closed the door, until it was only a little open and he looked in.

'Cool! Collins is here in person. He's awesome. But why is he here? Well there are some other reasons of why he would be here. Why Zane need him? Sopheria and Sora told me that Collins hates Zane. I should listen in on them to make sure everything is okay.' Rakuen thought. He was spying on them.

"What do you want Zane?!" Collins hissed.

"I need you to help me protect Cynder. I sense something bad is going to happen." Zane said, sitting up and looking at Collins.

"You have a lot of nerve asking me of all people. But since you actually have a pair of balls, I'll help you." Collins smiled, laughing a little.

"Thank you Collins." Zane smiled.

"S...shut it." Cynder shifted.

"Sorry Shady." Zane kissed Cynder's head and stood up. He gently found a way not to disturb Cynder and get off the couch at the same time.

Rakuen heard what Zane and Collins said. He suddenly called Sopheria back.

"Sophie, I think Zane senses a bad guy. I have a bad feeling about this." Rakuen said quietly.

"Well, you should follow him." Sopheria replied.

"Huh! Why me?" Asked Rakuen.

"Before, while Zane was dying, he said that he was trying to protecting Cynder from the real enemy. Just to be sure, I want you to follow him. I think that's the real reason that why Cynder and Zane broke up." Said Sopheria and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Oh! I see. I should follow him but what about Sora?" Rakuen asked, he was worried about Sora.

"I'll handle her. Besides, I'm her sister. Just do it, Rakuen. Bye! I love you." Sopheria replied.

"Bye! I love you too, baby cakes." Said Rakuen, and he ended call. Rakuen used his magic, he turned into a ghost. He was going to follow Zane.  
"Who do you think it is?" Asked Collins, moving his hand threw his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm not sure...I'm just worried it might be that one agency...the ones out to get her..." Zane mumbled.

"I don't know, be we need to get her to her room, she'll be safer there." Collins replied. Cynder was thrashing around in her sleep, she was screaming about something.

"Come on, we better get her into her bed." Zane sighed, he picked Cynder up.

"What did Davin say?" Collins asked.

"He said yes." Replied Zane.

"Good." Collins said.

'Okay! Stay full of peace and be calm, Rakuen. I'm in my ghost form, that I continue using my white magic. Wait! I'm going to be white lady-I mean, white lord. Never mind! I have healing powers and...I'm their GUARDIAN ANGEL!' Rakuen thought with a funny smile on his face. He then remembered something.

'Did I forget my bag? Oh no! Sopheria's new underwear, that she told me to buy, are in there. Why me, Sophie?!' Rakuen became nervous.

Zane carried Cynder to her room and place her in her bed. Zane gently covered Cynder with her blanket,

"Good night my dear." Zane said as Cynder's screaming stopped.

"I feel kind of guilty about making Cynder marry Davin, but it is for the best." Collins said.

"I know...I...I want to say...Cynder Ebony Shade...No...Robyn Miller...I love you!" Zane admitted, tears dripping from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better boyfriend! I'm sorry I didn't pick up on your emotions! I'm sorry I couldn't help you! I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING! ALL I WANT IS YOUR FORGIVENESS! I just want...you to love me..." Zane fell to his knees crying.

"I...I don't expect you to forgive me...I honestly don't...All I want is your happiness Cynder...I love you...so much...just seeing a dash of pain in your eyes...makes me feel like my heart is being ripped out...That's how much I love you..." Zane admitted, crying. Cynder had woken up when she heard her name, she looked at Zane, tears in her eyes.

'I wish Cynder and Zane could be together. If Sora was here, she would be trying to kill the 'real enemy' or finding some of the other solutions. It's better for me to be a ghost angel. I support Zane being with Cynder more than I support Davin. I love my girlfriend. So, Kami-sama, please don't force me to marry a woman that I don't know or that I don't love.' Rakuen thought. He sniffed a little.

"Huhuhu!" Rakuen cried but suddenly he covered his mouth.

Zane was just balling his eyes out so he didn't hear Rakuen and Collins didn't give one fuck about the small cry.

"Grow a pair of balls and join a clan. Become it's leader and marry Cynder. Though that would be hard to do...I'll help you, for Cynder." Collins said.

"R...really?" Zane sniffled.

"Only for Cynder, not for you." Collins smiled.

"Thank you Collins." Zane rubbed his eyes.

"Zane...cuddle with me..." Cynder whimpered.

"Okay." Zane smiled and laid by Cynder. Cynder snuggled up to Zane, falling asleep. Zane suddenly looked really alert, he bolted off the bed and onto his feet.

"Something, or someone is here. Someone...dangerous..." Zane took his sword out. Collins aimed his left hand at the door as it changed into his blaster.

Rakuen heard what they said. He revealed his axe.

"I want to fight too." Rakuen said and removed his ghost spell. He transformed into an angel that was wearing armor.

"Sorry that I heard you guys, but I'm supporting you two." Rakuen replied.

"That's not important!" Collins hissed. Cynder thrashed around,

"Cynder...please stay safe..." Zane mumbled, on the verge of tears.

"Zane...pay attention!" Hissed Collins.

"I want to fight too. It might be a pretty aweso-" Rakuen didn't continue his sentences because someone or something was roaring.

"On a second thought, light protector shield." Rakuen used his white magic to protect Cynder. The windows shattered, the door smashed. Then something came out, it was a huge, monstrous, black gorilla and doing the Harlem shake.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Rakuen shouted and pointed at it.

Collins didn't hesitate to shoot the monkey,

"FUCK!" Collins yelled. Cynder opened her eyes, the loud noise woke her,

"Zane...Collins?" Cynder moved closer to the shield.

"Cynder...I have this." Zane said.

"BUT WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?!" Cynder cried.

"Then you can fix me." Zane smiled. Cynder placed her hands against the shield, crying.

"I won't let you hurt Zane, or anyone for that matter! I will protect them!" Collins hissed.

"Dudes, It's just a gorilla. I can talk to it." Said Rakuen and he walked up closer to the gorilla.

"Hello!" Rakuen said but the gorilla grabbed him and snuggled him.

"Argh! Bad king Kong! If my girlfriend sees this, you're toast." Rakuen yelled. The gorilla put Rakuen down.

"Good boy." Rakuen smiled. Suddenly, the gorilla looked at Collins. He grabbed Collins and threw Collins's blaster. The gorilla licked Collins. Rakuen lost his smile and he looked shocked.

"EW! BAD GORILLA! COLLINS IS A BOY. DON'T DO YAOI IN PUBLIC!" Rakuen shouted and he punched the gorilla.

"MY HAND!" Collins cried, thrashing. Cynder moved around,

"COLLINS!" Cynder shouted.

"Cynder relax!" Zane cried, running over to her bed and placing his hands against the magic shield. Something warped time on Cynder,

"MY HEAD!" Cynder screamed. The time that warped on Cynder changed her time so she was now around nine months pregnant.

"The clans are going to kill me..." Cynder mumbled, looking at her stomach.

"What the?" Zane yelped in shock.

"LET ME GO!" Collins yelled.

The gorilla ripped Collins's t-shirt off and licked him.

"You're a naughty gorilla." Rakuen was angry. He jumped up and raised his axe.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Rakuen shouted and chopped off the gorilla's head. The gorilla's head fell onto the ground. Rakuen cured Collins's hand.

"Are you okay? Tell me if you need something." Rakuen said. Sopheria appeared and saw everything.

"What the hell happened?" Sopheria asked.

"I didn't need your help with my hand." Hissed Collins. Cynder began to scream about the pain in her stomach,

"MAKE THE PAIN STOP! IT HURTS!" Cynder began crying.

"Someone help me..." Zane mumbled.

"I guess you're okay." Rakuen said, he didn't care about Collins's attitude. Sopheria broke the shield.

"Cynder was two months pregnant…This is awkward but we need to go to the hospital." Sopheria requested.

"Time...warp..." Cynder groaned.

"I'm not sure if we can take her to the hospital..." Collins mumbled.

"We need to do something!" Zane hissed at Collins.

"We can do it either here or should we teleport to Gensoyume hospital? I can teleport us." Said Sopheria.

"If we have to do it here, I'm a doctor." Said Rakuen.

"Cynder is a girl." Sopheria commented.

"I know but I learned everything in Science. Don't think dirty things. Think about the children!" Rakuen replied.

"I'm gonna go set up a special room for this, we cannot take her to the hospital." Collins walked out of the room. Zane rubbed Cynder's hand,

"Come on, be happy, it is our child." Zane put emphasis on the word our. Cynder smiled softly,

"Zane...this hurts a lot...but I am glad it is your child...er...our child." Cynder said, she got up but she then collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh no...What are we going to do!?" Zane yelped.

"We can deliver the child here." Said Rakuen.

"I think Collins has a special room. But I don't know. Zane, comfort Cynder and put her on the bed. I'll get some towels, blankets and hospital stuff." Said Sopheria.

"I have that stuff in my bag." Rakuen replied and he grabbed his bag.

"We can't deliver it in here, it's wrong. We can move Cynder to one of the experiment room, it will be easier there." Collins said, walking back in.

"Rakuen, if you haven't noticed...Cynder passed out...she tripped when getting off her bed and hit her head...she the floor with enough momentum to make her pass out. She isn't awake so she can't deliver the baby." Zane frowned, he picked Cynder up.

"Come on Zane, I can do this in the experiment room, it shouldn't be too hard. I mean I've removed kids from aliens much more advanced than humans and only half of them died." Collins smiled.

"We're doomed..." Zane mumbled.

"Well come on Zane!" Collins walked out. Zane followed Collins.

"Huh!" Rakuen gasped.

"Sorry po! I'm different because I'm a Filipino." Said Sora and she closed the portal. Sopheria and Rakuen were shocked.

"Yikes! I didn't know Sora was watching us. Where is she?" Rakuen asked.

"I don't know but Cynder is going to be delivering the twins. Is she going to have them the normal way or by a caesarean section?" Sopheria was wondering about Cynder.

Zane placed Cynder gently down on the lab table,

"Collins are you sure you know what you are doing?" Zane asked, panicking slightly.

"I'm positive. If you want, you could ask Rakuen to help me." Collins said.

"RAKUEN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP COLLINS?!" Zane shouted.

"My ears..." Collins whispered.

Rakuen heard Zane's voice.

"AY AY AY! I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Rakuen shouted and he brought his bag. He walked inside the experiment room. He tied his hair back and made it into a ponytail, he washed his hands, and put on his face mask, he was wearing his plastic gloves.

"So, you need help?" Rakuen asked, he was ready to help.

"I don't need your help, Mr. Worry Wart here does. He's worried I'll end up hurting Cynder." Collins said.

"You are inexperienced! You'd end up killing her!" Zane hissed.

"Anyways we need to get the twins out." Collins said.

"Hey! Are you guys fighting? We're in an emergency situation here." Rakuen hissed.

"If Cynder fainted, we need to do a C-section. We need to put a deep sleep spell on Cynder. I can do that. If you guys don't like surgery, we could ask the Fairly God Parents to help us. Seriously, what are we going to do, the C-section or do we call them?" Rakuen asked with a serious look on his face.

"I don't mind surgery." Collins smiled.

"Nor do I. All that matters is that we need to do something and soon!" Zane said.

"She..." Collins snapped his fingers, Cynder was now in a hospital gown.

"Okay! C-section it is. Collins, we need an oxygen mask, oxygen tank and dextrose. Zane, get some blankets, a bucket of water, a jar and some towels. You both need to wear gloves and a face mask. I'll set up an anesthesia and deep sleep spell and then I'll put it on Cynder." Said Rakuen. He got out his surgical kit and washed them. He put the surgical kit on the table.

"Are you guys ready?" Rakuen asked seriously.

Zane ran out of the room to get what he was told to get. Collins teleported in what he was told to get,

"I'm ready whenever you are." Collins said. Zane walked in with what he was told to get, he gently placed the stuff down.

"I'm ready when you two are!" Zane smiled.

"Deep sleep spell!" Rakuen put a deep sleep spell on Cynder and then he shot the anesthesia into Cynder's back. He placed the oxygen mask on Cynder and turned on the oxygen tank. He put a dextrose on Cynder's left hand. He grabbed his scalpel. Rakuen took a deep breath.

"Alrighty, here it go!" Rakuen cut the lower belly in a horizontal angle on Cynder gently.

Zane passed out at the site of blood.

"What a wussy..." Collins laughed.

"I'm gonna take Zane out of here, I'll be back in a moment." Collins picked Zane up and then he walked out. Collins placed Zane down on Cynder's bed; he left Cynder's room and walked back into the experimental room.

"I'm back." Collins smiled.

"Gosh! Zane was freak out because of this...Anyways back to the surgery." Rakuen replied. He was cutting Cynder's lower belly. He stopped cutting and put the scalpel back on the table because he saw a baby's head.

"I see one of the babies. Come to Dr. Rakuen!" Rakuen said. He pulled out the first baby.

"Collins, get a towel. I need to get the other child out." Rakuen requested and he gave the child to Collins.

Collins grabbed one of the towels; he wrapped the baby in it. Collins made sure not to wrap its head,

"It smells of blood...and I am beginning to have the erg to dunk the baby in the bucket of water..." Collins shook his head.

"But I know I shouldn't do that." Collins said.

"Collins, that baby is an innocent child. Please put the baby in the crib, cut the cord, then put the placenta and cord in the jar." Rakuen replied.

"I'll get another one. You should wipe the child and your hands off with a wet towel." Rakuen said and he pulled the another baby out. He carried the baby and gave it to Collins.

"Do the same thing to this one. I'll do the stitches." Rakuen said. Sopheria came in; she was wearing her gloves and facemask.

"I'll get it." Sopheria commented and she grabbed the needle and thread.

Collins placed the two children on the other table in the room,

"The cribs are in the twins' room." Collins cleaned the blood off of the twin. He sighed,

"You do know the father is supposed to be the one who cuts the cord." Collins said.

"ZANE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Collins shouted. Zane fell off the bed and bolted in,

"Yes?" Zane asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Cut the cord, dumb ass." Collins hissed, handing Zane a pair of scissors. Zane cut the cord,

"So these are the twins?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Collins wrapped them both in towels; he made sure not to cover their faces. Collins handed Zane the baby girl,

"What are their names?" Collins asked.

"Celina Lila Shade and Razi Aurora Shade." Zane smiled.

"Ah, such beautiful names. Let's go put them in their cribs." Collins said, walking off. Zane followed Collins.

Rakuen stitched up Cynder's lower belly and cured it with his healing powers. He put the bandage around Cynder's belly. He removed the deep sleep spell. Sopheria saw him. She removed her facemask and kissed Rakuen.

"You did it." Sopheria smiled.

"Yeah! Let's wake Cynder up." Rakuen replied.

Collins and Zane placed Razi and Celina in their cribs before walking to back to the experimental room.

"What are we going to do about Cynder?" Asked Zane. Collins shocked Cynder,

"Ow..." Cynder mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Can I please just sleep?" Cynder mumbled.

"After you see the twins." Zane smiled.

"Fine." Cynder followed the giddy Zane to the twins' room.

Rakuen and Sopheria took off Rakuen's gloves and facemask. Then they put them in a plastic bag. There was this huge, furry, and fluffy white cat, it was meowing and it was getting weaker. Sopheria heard it and walked outside. She moved closer to the huge cat. Rakuen looked at Collins.

"Collins, did you put the placenta and the cord inside the jar?" Rakuen asked.

"I'm positive I did!" Collins shouted. Cynder smiled at the twins,

"I'm going to bed now." Cynder gave Zane a weak kiss. Cynder walked out of the twins' room and into her own. Cynder flopped onto her bed and passed out.

"I'm going to go lay with Cynder." Zane left the twins' room. He walked into Cynder's, he laid by Cynder. Zane snuggled up to Cynder and soon drifted to sleep, today had been stress full on the nindroid.

"I'm gonna stay in here and protect the twins." Collins said.

"Alright...You should take bath first. The lust, demon-gorilla's saliva is very stinky and animals will start trying to get you." Said Rakuen. He knew how the animals' saliva worked.

"Rakuen, I need you." Sopheria shouted. Rakuen heard and ran out to Sopheria. He saw a huge, white cat that Sopheria was taking care of.

"Whoa! It's not a lion or tiger." Rakuen answered.

"I know but I can feel the connection." Sopheria was worried. The white cat was still meowing, and it was getting weak and then the cat opened her light blue eyes. Rakuen concentrated the white cat.

"Sopheria...Rakuen..." Rakuen heard Sora's voice.

"SORA!" Rakuen knew it.

"I need to take a shower...yet I can't leave the twin unattended...I don't want to wake Cynder or Zane..." Collins sighed. Cynder was mumbling in her sleep, Zane was snuggled up to her. He was alert even though he was sleeping.

Sopheria and Rakuen were shocked that Sora had become a huge, white cat with blood wounds.

"Oh my gosh! Sora, where were you? I'm so worried." Sopheria cried and hugged Sora.

"How's...Cynder?" Sora asked with her weak voice.

"Sora asked 'How's Cynder?' She's fine. Good news! The babies are here." Said Rakuen.

"Nani! It's only been two months." Sora was a little surprised.

"Well, a time warp caused her time to speed up... Sora, you're bleeding. Who did this to you?" Sopheria asked. Sora didn't answer because she fainted. Rakuen checked on Sora.

"Sora passed out. She was tired. I'll carry her." Said Rakuen and he tried to carry Sora.

"Sora is a big kitty and she's heavy." Sopheria replied and she was worried.

"She needs to get inside the house." Said Rakuen. He walked inside the house and put Sora down. Sopheria got a blanket and covered Sora's body. Rakuen healed Sora.

"RAKUEN! I HAVE A QUESTION; CAN YOU WATCH THE TWINS WHILE I TAKE A SHOWER?" Collins shouted.

Cynder opened her eyes,

"I'm so..." Cynder passed out again.

"I'M HEALING SORA!" Rakuen shouted.

"I'LL DO IT, COLLINS!" Sopheria shouted. Sora wasn't feeling well.

"Oops! Sorry, Sora...Rakuen, keep healing Sora, please." Said Sopheria.

"I understand that you want your sister to get better. Sure!" Rakuen smiled.

"Thanks." Sopheria thanked Rakuen and kissed him. She went to the twins' room and took care of them. Rakuen was still healing Sora. Sora shivered and began coughing up blood.

Collins walked out of the twins' room. He walked into the bathroom and got undressed; he turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

Cynder managed to get onto all fours before collapsing onto her bed,

"Why...is the room spinning so much? Why can't I move? Why does my head hurt so much?" Cynder's slurred voice asked.

"Cynder go back to sleep, you're probably just tired..." Zane mumbled.

"This isn't being...tired..." Cynder passed out.

Sora woke up. "Rakuen, check on Cynder." Sora said.

"Alright." Rakuen answered and he walked into Cynder's room. He saw that Cynder passed out.

"Zane, Cynder fainted!" Rakuen said.

"Cynder's just sleeping..." Zane mumbled, pulling Cynder into his arms.

"She's just sleeping." Zane mumbled, tears dripping from his cheeks. Zane was just talking and moving in his sleep.

"Are you sure?" Rakuen asked.

Zane didn't respond, he just snored a little bit.

"He wasn't awake; he was talking in his sleep." Shelia, Cynder's computer system, said.

"Oh! I see..." Said Rakuen. He walked back over to Sora.

"Don't worry, Cynder and Zane are sleeping." Rakuen answered Sora's question. Sora went back to sleep. Rakuen was still healing her.

"I never said Cynder was sleeping or okay..." Mumbled Sheila.

Collins walked out of the shower, he pulled on his pajamas. Collins walked into the twins' room.

"Huh!" Sora heard Shelia.

"What do you mean?" Rakuen asked. Sopheria noticed Collins.

"So, you're the next person to check on the twins." Sopheria said.

"Cynder is ill, she was shot. Cynder not going to be getting better, the dizziness was from a tranquilizer dart." Shelia said.

"It is my job to watch them well Cynder is ill." Collins said.

"WHAT!" Sora was shocked and she stood up. She ran into Cynder's room. She saw the tranquilizer dart in Cynder's back and removed it using her mouth. Sora threw it. Rakuen saw Sora and pick the tranquilizer dart up. Sora began to try to wake Cynder up.

"Cynder, wake up!" Sora said.

"Zane, Cynder got shot by the tranquilizer dart!" Rakuen shouted.

"Cynder is ill. I wonder why?" Sopheria wondered.

Cynder wouldn't awake,

"The disease is unable to be cured. There is no cure for it, and no magic can cure it. The disease is called Catamoralie." Shelia said. Zane was still asleep, mumbling about how Cynder was only sleeping.

"Catamoralie?" Sora didn't know that diseases.

"I don't know what the Catamoralie disease is. Is it deadly? Do you know the symptoms? Is there's another way?" Rakuen asked.

"Catamoralie is a fatal disease. It is unnoticeable at first. The first symptom that is noticeable is lack of eating, or eating unusual things. The second noticeable symptom is acting up, like when you don't act like yourself. The third symptom is you feel more tired and sleep a lot more than normal. The fourth symptom is an unusual amount of wither throwing up or coughing whenever you wake up. The fifth symptom is the skin above the abdomen begins to deteriorate. The sixth symptom is a glaze of clear covers the organs, holding them in their places and protecting them. The seventh symptom is-" Shelia glitched.

"The seventh symptom is the organs turn green. The eight symptom is death. There is no cure. Anything can catch this disease, other than humans and inanimate objects." Collins said.

Sora was afraid that Cynder was going to die by the Catamoralie disease.

"There is no cure at all...Is there any other way?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you need to calm down. You're wounded and weak. We don't even know the antidote for the drug you got injected with yet." Said Sopheria.

"I don't care about myself anymore! I know Velan shot me with that fucking drug but I'm still stronger!" Sora said, outraged. Rakuen didn't say anything.

Zane awoke, his eyes dark green instead of ice blue.

"Cynder! CYNDER WAKE UP!" Zane shouted. Cynder opened her eyes,

"What...do you want?" Cynder mumbled. Zane gave her a solid shake,

"No you aren't allowed to go back to sleep." Zane said.

"Why...are your eyes...dark green?" Asked Cynder, sitting up. Zane bit his lip,

"That's unimportant." Zane said.

"Wait...a minute...DAREIN!" Cynder hugged Zane.

"Oh good god...give off my clan leader name would ya?" Darein laughed.

"You're a sleeper bot! I knew you weren't gone!" Cynder smiled.

"Will you get off me now?" Darein paused and continued "Don't tell Zane that he's a sleeper agent...it's too dangerous for him to know."

"Okay." Cynder said.

"I'm not worried about you telling him. I'm worried about those four." Darein motioned towards Sora, Sopheria, Rakuen and Collins.

"I won't tell." Collins promised.

"I should zip my mouth." Rakuen said.

"I promised not to tell." Said Sopheria.

"I'm a secretive person... Are you Cynder's friend? I noticed that she has the Catamoralie disease. Do you know of a cure?" Sora asked.

"I am more than just a friend...I know of a cure...This cure only works for Cynder...When Madame Shade is about to die, you place her in a T.A.R.D.I.S. only Timelords have these. But I know of one, Dr. Julien, otherwise known as my father. You either place her by the console board or in the Zero Room. She should regenerate, if she doesn't then...she's gone...and I can't do anything about that." Darein said.

"It's good to see you again Darein." Cynder kissed Darein's cheek.

"As it is you my dear." Darein kissed Cynder.

"Then let's do it. I don't want Cynder to die." Said Sora.

"Well, that's true. So, where is Dr. Julien?" Sopheria asked.

"You're asking me?! I have no idea where that Timelord could be! He could be in another dimension by now!" Darein exclaimed.

"Now why do you care if Madame Shade dies or not? I'm not trying to sound rude, but it isn't just the fact that you are her friend, no, there is more of a reason than just that." Darein said.

Sora heard what Darein said. She cared about Cynder more than herself. She rolled her eyes and then had a sad look on her face.

"I remember Cynder invited me to her sleepover. I discovered that she had broken up with Zane. I was going to do whatever ng to doZane. I was dat she got she wanted to make her happy. And then, Velan kidnapped me so that Cynder would save me. But she killed her; I used my light to bring her back to life. Suddenly...She didn't remember me because she got amnesia. I was overprotected of her because I didn't want any of the bad memories to turn up. I wanted to save and protect her but...I failed as a friend..." Sora ran away crying and she ran outside. Sopheria and Rakuen watched her. They didn't know what to do.

"Um...It is better that we get Cynder cured...Because I can't explain that. Besides, she doesn't want to her friend to die. That is one of her dislikes." Sopheria mumbled.

"There is more to this then you are telling me!" Hissed Darein. Cynder passed out; Darein smiled and picked her up.

"I prefer to work alone, rather than with humans." Darein spat, he left, carrying Cynder on his back. It had begun snowing outside, Darein pulled a cloak out a placed it around Cynder before placing her back onto his back.

"Stay alive my dear, just till we get in the T.A.R.D.I.S. just hold on...I promise you I'll find that T.A.R.D.I.S. no matter what..." Darein said.

"I'll say...She is caring and loving. Friends do care for their friends. Damn it! Darein is sooo different and we're not humans." Sopheria hissed.

"But we're half humans. You're half demon and half angel. I'm only half angel. So, we're somewhat like humans." Said Rakuen. Sopheria looked at Collins.

"Collins...about Cynder's memories...That are about the sleepover with Sora, are they gone?" Sopheria asked to Collins.

Meanwhile, Sora changed back to normal human form with her short, white dress but she still had her blood wounds and her scars that were all over her body and she was sitting in fetal position. She was crying, confused and cold.

"So, the little kitty has gotten depression. That's so cute." Velan appeared behind Sora. Sora looked at Velan and she stood up.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKINGING FAULT! YOU KILLED CYNDER, DRUGGED ME AND MADE MY LIFE GET WORSE!" Sora shouted, outraged.

"Oh! It was me I made this happen...No, it was you, Sora or should I say... Jas Rafael..." Velan said, smirking.

"Clan leaders are different, they were taught to be...Cynder's memories are there, they just aren't here right now..." Collins mumbled, walking back into the twins' room.

"Cynder...promise me...we'll be together forever..." Darein mumbled.

"HEY ZANE! WAIT UP!" Someone from behind Darein shouted.

"Oh shit..." Darein closed his eyes and teleported.

"I want to see the twins again." Said Rakuen. He followed Collins to the twins' room. Celina and Razi were so adorable, Rakuen smiled. Sopheria wanted to followed Rakuen but she suddenly saw a blue star USB that Sora had dropped.

"SHUT UP!" Sora punched Velan.

"Heehee! You're in pain." Velan said.

Darein looked around, he noticed a blue Police Public Call Box. Darein ran into it,

"FATHER! CYNDER NEEDS HELP!" Shouted Darein.

"I know Darein." Dr. Julien smiled, and continued "Go place Cynder in the Zero Room."

Darein ran to the Zero Room and placed Cynder down. Dr. Julien typed in the coordinates for Cynder's house and activated his T.A.R.D.I.S. he was smiling.

"THE T.A.R.D.I.S. IS COMING!" Collins shouted. Razi and Celina began crying.

Rakuen shocked that the twins were crying.

"Collins, how dare you make Celina and Razi cry!" Rakuen shouted. Sopheria heard Collins.

"WHAT! WHO! WHERE!" Sopheria was shocked and was looking everywhere.

Sora attacked Velan using martial arts. Velan didn't feel the pain.

"TAKE THIS, YOU BITCH!" Sora tried to punch Velan but she suddenly stop. Velan smiled and began a sinister laugh. Sora became weaker and she fainted. She was bleeding to death. She couldn't move a muscle. Her last sight was seeing Velan.

"Good bye, Princess!" Velan laughed and Sora closed her eyes, tears were in her eyes.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. materialized in an empty room labeled the T.A.R.D.I.S. landing room. Darein walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. he could hear the twins crying. Suddenly Darein's eyes were ice blue.

"How did I get in here?" Zane mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"I have a major headache...Wait...Celina and Razi are crying!" Zane bolted into the twins' room.

"Why are they crying!?" Zane demanded.

An entity appeared by Sora,

"Before Cynder regenerates...Like I said, you can't force Cynder and I to bond together." Blaze mumbled. She healed Sora to the best of her abilities.

Sora woke up a little when she heard Blaze's voice.

"B-B-Blaze..." Sora fainted again. Sopheria ran and she saw Blaze as an entity and how Sora had fainted.

"Blaze, you're back?!" Sopheria said.

"Um... Because of the T.A.R.D.I.S." Said Rakuen. He didn't want to say that it was Collins's fault.

"Just till Cynder regenerates." Blaze said.

"What's a T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Zane said. He picked up Celina,

"Hey where's Cynder? She needs to help me with Razi and Celina." Zane said, bouncing Celina a little. Celina stopped crying and started cooing.

"That means you and Cynder are back too." Sopheria said. Sora didn't wake up. Sopheria hugged her gently.

"Sora got drugged by Velan. Healing powers or spells make the pain calm down a little bit but the drug will come back." Sopheria replied.

"Nice to see you again." Velan smiled.

"Velan, you bitch! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sopheria shouted.

"Um...Turnips?" Rakuen didn't know what to say but he was going to keep his promise to Darein.

"I'm gonna go..." Blaze disappeared.

"Answer me!" Hissed Zane.

"WHERE IS CYNDER?!" Hissed Zane. Celina began crying again, Zane sighed and rocked her back and forth. Razi was still crying.

"Go where?" Asked Velan.

"Just shut up!" Sopheria shot Velan's on the stomach.

"Tell me! What kind of drug did you shoot Sora with?!" Sopheria shouted.

"Um...eh...Collins, I don't know where Cynder is." Rakuen said to Collins.

"Cynder will be back soon." Collins picked Razi up.

"Is Cynder okay?" Zane asked.

"Yes..." Rakuen answered.

Sopheria laid Sora on the ground. She began to fight Velan. Sopheria and Velan were fighting.

Cynder scream as she regenerated.

"You are lying." Zane hissed.

"I'll be...right back." Said Rakuen.

Rakuen ran out, he found out that Sopheria and Velan were fighting. Sopheria blasted Velan but Velan dodged it. Then, Velan kicked but Sopheria blocked. They revealed their swords. They were slashing and attacking each other.

Zane rocked Celina; he was on the verge of tears.

"I can hear Cynder screaming..." Zane mumbled. Celina stopped crying, she gently cooed.

Sopheria and Velan were attacking each other, they had many scars. Rakuen was watching them. Sora was woken up by Cynder's screams. She stood up gently. She started heading towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. but she was walking too slow and she was weak. She stayed there.

'Don't worry about me. Don't worry about it. Just worry about yourself.' Sora remembered what Cynder said.

"Cynder...Be strong…I don't know what to do...I know you can do it...I'm here for you...Zane...and I'm here for everyone else too...Please..." Sora said. Velan kicked Sopheria in the stomach, hard. Sopheria bumped into the wall and she became unconscious.

"SOPHERIA!" Rakuen shocked and ran closer to Sopheria. He tried to wake her up. Velan revealed her crystal spear. Sora looked at Velan.

"Poor Cynder, she's in pain inside that stupid healing thingy. You should destroy that thing." Said Velan.

"No, this is the only way to cure Cynder and get rid of her disease. If you're trying to destroy it, I won't let you." Sora hissed. She protected the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Are you a fool? You're using yourself as a shield. Remember, Cynder doesn't remember you. That means she's not your friend anymore. You love her but she loves Zane or Darein more. Being in love with a girl is illegal in the Kami-sama's rules. You can either be a demon or a villain." Velan replied and she licked her blade. Sora didn't move aside. She's just stayed where she was and protected the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Yes, I know Cynder doesn't remember me but I'm still her friend. You think that I'm a demon. New flash: I will help Cynder and Zane get back together; I love my family and friends. I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! HURT ME INSTEAD!" Sora shouted. Velan threw a spear at Sora's chest and it stabbed her. Sora screamed in pain and vomited blood but she's never give up. Velan kept stabbing at Sora but Sora didn't care her pain. She never gave up.

Dr. Julien stood in the door way for the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"You do know the T.A.R.D.I.S. has a shield right? And that I have it up? You can't break a T.A.R.D.I.S. she's safe, and protected." Dr. Julien smiled. Cynder sat up, getting up. Cynder staggered out of the Zero room, she crashed onto the floor.

"CYNDER!" Dr. Julien ran over to Cynder.

"Huh! Cynder?!" Sora noticed. She pulled out the spears and threw them at Velan. She ran inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. She became weaker and began bleeding even worse but she was still walking. She walked up closer to Dr. Julien and Cynder.

"Cynder, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"SHELIA LOCK DOWN MODE!" Cynder shouted. An alarm went off and all the door slammed shut as an anti-magic shield as well as a normal shield went up on the building and doors. No one could get in or out of whatever room they were in, in the Shade house. Dr. Julien ran over to the counsel board and hit a button. The T.A.R.D.I.S doors slammed shut. Dr. Julien typed in the coordinates to the twins' room; the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappeared and reappeared in the twins' room.

"Sora...go to the Zero Room it will heal you...it should heal you..." Cynder mumbled.

"Cynder, I can handle this. What about the others? What about y-" Sora didn't care her sentence because her wounds got worse and the drug took effect again. Velan attempted to destroy Cynder's house, but it did not work.

"SORA, YOU COWARD! WE"RE NOT DONE YET!" Velan shouted.

Cynder got up; she wrapped her arms around Sora and took her into the Zero Room.

"Here..." Cynder placed Sora down and she fell to the floor.

"What's this?" Mumbled Zane, looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Cynder...Robyn..." Sora said Cynder's name and also her real name. She held Cynder's hand to make her feel comfortable. She was worried. Sopheria woke up and was suddenly shocked that there was a shield.

"Cynder made this." Rakuen commented.

"BUT WHERE'S SORA?!" Sopheria yelled worried.

"Sora..." Cynder tightened her hand around Sora's.

Sora smiled when she heard Cynder.

"Cynder...I'm here for you." Sora hugged Cynder.

Cynder moved closer to Sora, she gently touched Sora's breast,

"You...are hurt...but...I can try...to fix that." Cynder kissed Sora softly.

"Cynder..." Sora moaned and kissed Cynder passionately.

'Oh man! Zane is going to kill me...but...He didn't see us...Did Cynder's memories return?" Sora thought.

"You don't need to worry about Darein or Zane. Zane's an oblivious idiot and Darein really doesn't care, as long as I stay his...He could care less of what I do, especially if it is with another girl." Cynder said, gently moving her tongue over Sora's cheek.

Sora blushed and shivered.

"Mmm...Alright..." Sora replied and she took off Cynder's shirt.

Cynder smiled and gently removed Sora's shirt, Cynder wasn't wearing a bra so Sora could see her boobs.

Sora touched and licked Cynder's breasts. She took off Cynder's skirt and underwear.

Cynder's face turned red and she moaned. Cynder took off Sora's skirt and panties.

Sora's face turned red. She touched Cynder's body and lower her hand to Cynder's thing.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked.

Cynder moaned,

"N...No..." Cynder's face was red. She moved her hand down and placed two fingers in Sora's thing.

Sora moaned and kissed Cynder. "I love you, Cynder." Sora said.

"I love you too, Sora." Cynder kissed Sora.

Sora and Cynder made love to each other. About one hour later, they were asleep and naked. Sora woke up and noticed that her wounds, as well as Velan's drug were gone. She looked at Cynder.

"Cynder...did you memories come back?" Sora asked.

Cynder woke up,

"Yes..." Cynder mumbled.

"Look! I'm sorry that Velan and I killed you and Blaze, I'm sorry that you lost your memories, I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for forcing you, I'm sorry I killed Zane. I'm sorry for being disturbing, and I'm sorry for everything I know. Two months ago, I woke up by Velan. She said that the drug is unable to be cured and that it would make me a demon...I tried my very best to help you...but I failed...I'm glad that the T.A.R.D.I.S. cured us but it can't cure my bad memories... I'm... going to be a demon like her..." Sora begun to cry and she sat in fetal position.

Cynder sat up, she grabbed Sora's chin so that Sora would look at her.

"Hey, it isn't an issue. Also sorry is a word that can't fix anything. It is all done and over with, so no worries." Cynder shrugged, she truly didn't care. Cynder then fell backwards laughing.

"Besides this isn't the worse that's happened to me! I've been through a lot Sora, and this shit compared to that shit, this is a breath of fresh air! I've dated a demon before, trust me, you aren't one. You won't ever be, demons aren't made, you are only a demon when you are born a demon. You weren't born a demon, you are just like me. Chaotic neutral." Cynder said.

Sora looked at Cynder but she frowned. She held Cynder's hand.

"I'm different...I'm a half angel and half demon...If I'm a whole demon and insane by my anger...Is it okay to kill me?" Sora asked.

"Are bloody stupid?!" Cynder hissed with a British accent.

"Killing you is out of the question! I'm bloody nuts and you know what? I don't give a fuck. I'm tempted to always kill everyone, you know that? But I hold my madness; I force it to the side, ignoring it. I want to die; I've attempted suicide more than once sweetie! You know what? I always end up failing, but I push aside those feelings too for as long as I can." Cynder still had a British accent.

"Now, you're mad at me…and you have British accent...Any ways, is your disease gone for good? I mean, we were in here for one hour." Sora mumbled. She got into her clothes.

"I think my clothes are covered in blood but I don't mind." Sora said.

Cynder pulled on her clothes and walked out of the Zero Room,

"Hey Doctor!" Cynder shouted.

"Huh? So you two are done?" Dr. Julien asked, he had a British accent.

"Just if you are wondering, I'm from the northern part of Gallifrey that is why I have a British accent." Dr. Julien said, his British accent didn't stop.

"So Doctor, where to?" Asked Cynder.

"You have two twins to take care of." Dr. Julien said.

"Go get Rakuen and Sopheria." Cynder said.

"I will." Dr. Julien hit a button, the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors opened. Cynder walked of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Dr. Julien hit a button. The T.A.R.D.I.S doors closed. The Timelord was moving around, typing in coordinates so that he could go get Sopheria and Rakuen.

Sora followed Cynder, but she didn't do anything. Suddenly, a blood tear dripped from Sora's left eye. She wiped it using her hand and she was shocked. Sora saw blood on her hand. She wiped her left eye again to make sure Cynder didn't see it.

"Sora I smell the blood." Cynder mumbled, grabbed Celina from Zane.

"You are not good with children." Cynder said. Celina stopped crying.

"No I'm not..." Zane mumbled. Collins shoved Razi into Zane's arms. Collins went into the corner and fell asleep.

"That was weird!" Cynder exclaimed. Cynder smiled soft,

"I just realized...I need to feed Celina and Razi." Cynder moved her shirt so that Celina could breast feed. Zane's face turned red.

Sopheria and Rakuen were surprised that Sora was cured.

"Sora, you're okay. I was worried about you." Sopheria hugged Sora.

"I'm fine, really. It was my first time to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. and it was fun. The good news is that the wounds and the drug are both gone...Um...I need to go to the bathroom." Said Sora. Rakuen gave Sora some clean clothes.

"I brought extra cloths." Rakuen said.

"Thanks, Raku." Sora thanked Rakuen and she walked into the bathroom.

"Hmm... I guess she's fine. Now, she can fight bad guys again." Said Sopheria.

Cynder placed down Celina after Celina had fallen asleep. She grabbed Razi and allowed him to breast feed.

"I...Um...feel nervous..." Mumbled Zane.

"Well, breast have milk for the babies. They're just drinking it." Said Rakuen.

"That's what a mother and a baby do. Teka (wait)! You want to be breastfeed too. You're not a baby. You're a big robot." Sopheria giggled.

In the bathroom, Sora took off her clothes and walked inside the shower. She was washing herself.

"The drug is gone but... why I feel something different?" Said Sora.

Cynder giggled,

"W...What!? I just meant that I've never seen some breastfeeding a child! I didn't know that breast had milk in them! Oh good god..." Zane's face turned even darker red. Razi fell asleep, Cynder placed him in his crib.

"Aww, the big strong nindroid wants-" Cynder teased.

"Shut up!" Zane shouted, his face turning a darker shade of red.

Sopheria and Rakuen giggled.

Sora finished her bath. She got into her rocker style short dress. She looked in the mirror and she was shocked. Her appearance was a demonic version of herself. She shook her head and her reflection became her normal self.

"Fuck! I just had a horrible vision." Sora said.

Meanwhile, someone slashed Sora's lower right arm.

"Aaaaaahh! Shit!" Sora was hurt and had a big wound. Her left eye had tear of blood in it and it changed her iris to a crimson red.


	4. Chapter 3: Teasing Awkwardness

Sopheria and Rakuen heard Sora. Sopheria walked over to the bathroom.

"Sora, open the door!" Sopheria shouted.

Cynder giggled.,

"Cynder it isn't like that!" Zane said.

"We'll see." Cynder smirked. Cynder then walked over to the bathroom and unlocked the door with the key,

"Why didn't you just grab the key?" Cynder asked.

Sora's right lower arm and left crimson eye were bleeding. Sopheria saw Sora's wound. She was frightened that her sister was not feeling well.

"Oh my gosh! Sora, what the hell happened to you?" Sopheria asked. Sora walked out of the bathroom without being in pain.

"Velan didn't stop hurting me. Cynder, unlock the shield. I need to destroy Velan." Sora walked over to the front door.

Cynder took off the shield,

"Don't destroy my house." Cynder hissed. Cynder went back to teasing Zane,

"So the big strong-" Cynder began.

"CYNDER!" Zane hissed.

Sora walked outside of the house. Velan came out unexpectedly.

"Well, Well, Well, Sora got cured and fucked with her girlfriend." Said Velan. Sora revealed her huge hammer. Velan attacked her but Sora hit Velan. She smashed her a lot of times.

"JUST DIE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Sora shouted. Velan's dead body was gone. She teleported to Sora's house. She walked into her bedroom. She took off her clothes and lied on her bed. She was naked and covered herself with her blankets and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Sopheria saw Cynder teasing Zane.

"Cynder, we need to talk. Just the two of us. A girl's talk." Sopheria mumbled.

"Aw why?" Cynder asked, turning to look at Sopheria.

"Aww why? I was just starting to enjoy myself." Darein said.

"W-w-w-What?! Is Zane sleep? Not now. It's about Sora. She seems a little odd. Girl's talks are only for girls." Said Sopheria.

"I can force control at any time. And yes, I know, but being in a room with two other guys in it, isn't making this a girl's talk." Darein said.

"Well, Cynder and I are going to talk in the living room. While you, Rakuen and Collins talk about boy stuff in here. Come on, Cynder." Sopheria said.

"Okay!" Cynder said.

"What are we supposed to talk about? Girls? Or what?" Asked Collins.

"I don't know." Darein said.

"Well, we're men. So what do you want to talk about... our parts, girlfriends or games?" Rakuen asked.

In the living room, Sopheria sat on the couch.

"So, what were Sora and you doing in the T.A.R.D.I.S. ?" Sopheria asked.

"We were doing...You don't need to know!" Hissed Cynder.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT OUR PENISES!" Collins shouted, confused. Darein fell on his side laughing.

"Oh! C'mon, you two were in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and you could have been:

A.) Sitting

B.) Playing games

C.) Chatting

D.) Sleeping

E.) Fighting

H.) Make love

It's okay to say the truth because we're girl's talking and telling secrets." Sopheria said.

"Well...Okay." Rakuen blushed and closed the door.

"Let's see who's is longer." Collins said. Darein laughed harder.

"Making love..." Mumbled Cynder.

"... Did your memories come back?" Sopheria asked without surprise.

Rakuen pulled his pants off a little and blushed.

'Oh no! Mine is longer than the others. Sopheria and my friends told me that mine is very long.' Rakuen thought.

Darein was laughing a little. Collins pulled his underwear and pants off. Darein pulled his pants off but didn't take off his underwear, he was staring at Collins.

"You move fast..." Darein mumbled.

"My memories are back..." Cynder mumbled.

"I see... I know that you did that but it's okay. Still, Sora was acting strange. Do you still remember after that?" Sopheria asked.

Rakuen moved a little backwards. "These are real men!" Rakuen said.

"Come on Rakuen, take your pants off!" Collins said.

"If memory serves Collins does have a girl mode so...ya..." Darein said as he took his underwear off.

"Yes." Cynder replied.

"Then tell me what happened after making love." Sopheria said.

"Collins, don't change into your girl mode...Uh...Er...Um..." Rakuen couldn't talk and he was still moving backwards.

"Hey Collins." Darein gave him a look. Collins and Darein pinned Rakuen to the floor and forced his pants and underwear off. They both started laughing.

"She apologized." Cynder said.

"And?" Sopheria wanted more answers.

"AAAAHH! Lie (No)!" Rakuen shouted. His face turned red and he closed his eyes because his cock was longer than Collins's and Darein's.

Collins fell backwards laughing, so did Darein.

"Sora said she was a demon. I didn't believe her, she said it again so I got a bit mad." Cynder said.

"So that's why... Sora hates being a demon because she hates hurting anyone and she never wants to join the evil forces. We need to shut her up and have a good...um...you know that. You need to calm her down." Sopheria answered. The girls heard the boys laughed.

"I guess they're having fun."

"Why are you guys laughing? It is embarrassing." Rakuen blushed and covered his thing.

Collins smirked,

"Because, we aren't talking about them, so far we are just displaying them." Collins said.

"And if a girl walks in here, they'll think we are gay." Darein said.

"Okay, I'll head out now." Cynder walked away, she grabbed some rope and a gag.

Sopheria noticed Cynder had gotten some ropes and a gag.

"Um...Why are you're bringing that? Where are you going?" Sopheria asked suspiciously.

"Oh! I see." Said Rakuen.

"Ya." Collins laughed.

"Else where." Cynder said.

"Um...Okay. I'll tell the boys that you're going out." Sopheria replied.

"Well, I have the longest penis ever. " Rakuen got boastful of himself.

NNNCH took control of Collins, changing Collins's look to match his. NNNCH walked up to Rakuen,

"Oh well then." NNNCH pushed Rakuen against the wall. NNNCH licked Rakuen's neck.

"I just love a boast full guy." NNNCH licked Rakuen again.

"I'm gonna...put my pants back on..." Darein put his underwear and pants back on.

"Tootles." Cynder teleported to Sora's bedroom. Cynder tided Sora to the bed and placed a gag in her mouth. Cynder turned the light on,

"Rise and shine Sora." Cynder said.

Sopheria opened the door.

"Okay! Guys, Cynder went-" Sopheria didn't continue her sentence because NNNCH licked Rakuen. Rakuen got scared and he moaned.

"COLLINS! STOP IT!" Rakuen shouted. Sopheria grabbed a big book and smashed it over NNNCH's head to knock him out.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO YAOI TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Sopheria shouted outraged. Rakuen pulled back on his underwear and pants. He hugged Sopheria.

"Sophie!" Rakuen cried.

"Mmm..." Sora woke up. But suddenly, she couldn't move because of the rope tied her and she then noticed that she had a gag in her mouth. She tried to move but she couldn't.

"MMMMMMM" Sora screamed loudly.

'What the hell! Why am I tied up? Ropes?! I can't speak!' Sora thought. She saw Cynder.

'Cynder, let me out!' Sora thought.

Cynder fucked Sora for about five hours, just because she could and because she wanted to.

"You do know that you can't knock me out because of the self-repair chip that is in my software. Besides, when someone gets boast full I cut them down to size." NNNCH pulled his underwear and pants back on.

"People need to have more respect for when I rule." NNNCH walked away.

Sora was moaning and screaming. Her saliva came out of her mouth. She couldn't barf up her saliva because she had a gag in her mouth. She couldn't move her body because she was tied in ropes while Cynder made love to her.

"Sopheria..." Rakuen got scared.

"Don't worry, Rakuen. I'll punish NNNCH for you. You should stay in the twins' room." Said Sopheria. Rakuen stayed where he was and Sopheria walked out of the room.

"HEY, NNNCH! WANNA FIGHT?!" Sopheria shouted at NNNCH.

"No I don't want to fight." NNNCH kept walking.

Cynder continued for around five hours before she stopped.

Sora couldn't handle it anymore and she passed out.

"THEN, WHY YOU LICK MY BOYFRIEND?!" Sopheria shouted.

"Because he was boasting, and boasting is annoying." NNNCH said, he continued walking.

Cynder smiled, she continued.

Sora was asleep. She felt Cynder's warm body. She was so calm.

Rakuen took a little peek and he heard what NNNCH said.

"Rakuen tries to be manly. It is sometimes a joke. You should ignore it or pretend to laugh." Said Sopheria.

"I'm not like that you see. Besides, he was getting full of himself. And I won't stand for that." NNNCH said.

Cynder was starting to get tired.

Sora was still asleep.

"I'm sorry that Rakuen said something about his thing but he's not a boastful person. He's just afraid of embarrassment. Just... don't harm him" Said Sopheria. Rakuen felt bad for himself and he closed the door gently. He sat down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Darein.

"Oh please, I don't believe that. What he said wasn't out of embarrassment." Said NNNCH.

Cynder fell asleep.

Rakuen sat in fetal position and he was crying.

"Fine! I know you're jealous of Rakuen. Yours is bigger than his is. " Said Sopheria and she walked back into the twins' room. She noticed that Rakuen was crying and she hugged him.

"Rakuen, don't cry. Collins's different somehow." Sopheria said.

Sora woke up. She revealed her small knife and cut the ropes. She was free. She took off the gag and coughed. Sora teleported her small knife away and she looked at Cynder.

Cynder was asleep in a ball, crying.

"Actually that's NNNCH not Collins." Darein said.

"I don't care about the size! I just hate people who boast!" Yelled NNNCH.

Sora hugged Cynder and kissed on her forehead.

"Cynder, why you're crying?" Sora asked.

"Darein is right. That guy is NNNCH. He hates boastful people." Said Sopheria. Rakuen stopped crying.

"I... I'm going home." Rakuen teleported back to Sora's house. He was lying on his bed in his room.

"What's his problem?" Asked Darein.

Cynder was asleep.  
Sora looked at Cynder, worriedly. She held Cynder's hand. Sora was feeling exhausted but she didn't care. She kissed Cynder passionately.

"I love you, Cynder." Sora said and she hugged Cynder.

"Rakuen was scared because he doesn't like yaoi scenes. Of course, I'm his girlfriend. By the way, does NNNCH hate boastful people or was he just jealous?" Sopheria asked.

"NNNCH hates boastful people." Darein said.

Cynder was still crying in her sleep.

Sora noticed Cynder was crying again.

"Wheatley, why is Cynder crying?" Sora asked.

"Rakuen isn't a boastful person. Back in my dimension, his friend was saying boastful things about himself. So Rakuen laughed because he knew it was a joke. His friend knows him also. Rakuen tried this for the first time but NNNCH was doing gross stuff to him. It's not a joke that NNNCH hurt and scared him just to shut him up. " Said Sopheria.

"NNNCH does not consider such a thing to be a joke." Darein said.

"It's just nightmare." Replied Wheatley.

"Should I wake Cynder up? What kind of nightmare?" Sora asked, worried.

"I see...We should check on the twins." Said Sopheria.

"Yes." Darein said.

"I'm not sure. Don't wake Cynder up...it'll only hurt her." Wheatley said.

Sopheria looked at the twins. The twins were so cute while they were sleeping.

"Aw! They're so cute." Sopheria commented.

Sora hugged Cynder.

"What about I sing a song for her?" Sora asked.

"It wouldn't do anything but do as you free." Wheatley said.

"Yes they are." Smiled Darein.

Sora hugged Cynder and began singing "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

"I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

I keep your photograph, because I know it serves me well.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.

And I don't feel like I am strong enough,

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Cynder twitched, she screamed.

Sora was shocked that Cynder was screaming. She tried to calm Cynder down.

"OH MY GOD! Bad idea for a lullaby for Cynder." Sora hugged and kissed Cynder.

"Cynder, calm down, it's just a nightmare." Sora said.

"A nightmare, more like a memory flash." Blaze mumbled. Cynder screamed even louder.

Sora heard Blaze. "Then, how should I calm her down?" Sora asked.

"It's called you can't." Blaze hissed.

"WHY?! I'm so worried about Cynder. She is having the worst nightmare that is caused by her memory." Sora hissed.

"Ya, so what? These happen nightly. It's nothing new for Cynder." Blaze said, bitterly.

"Hmm...Cynder is scared of her bad memories." Said Sora, worried. She poked Cynder's cheek.

"No, how would you act if you always dreamed of one of two things, either being raped by your master or killing others. And you regret killing them every single day." Blaze hissed.

"I just poked Cynder because her cheeks are cute. Why would you say that?" Said Sora.

"Because, that's the way it is." Blaze snarled.

Sora didn't say anything to Blaze. She hugged Cynder and she was crying.

"Cynder...why are you remembering stuff like that?...I'm always here for you...If you want to be happy... Just use me..." Sora said and she went back to sleep.

Cynder shifted in her sleep, whimpering and whining.

"Presence detected." Wheatley alerted.

"Oh shut it you over sized rat." Said a voice.

Sora heard what the person said.

"Huh? Who na you? (Who are you?) Don't you dare disturb us from our sleep." Sora said and she hugged Cynder tightly.

"Aaaah...So soft...soooo fluffy..." Sora was talking in her sleep.

Cynder shivered, snuggling up to Sora,

"Rōgu wa, watashinojinsei wa, watashi no ai ga ushinawareta... Watashi no aisuru o shūryō suruto sugudesu, koko ni aru. (Rogue is here, my life is soon to end...my love is lost, my dear.)" Cynder mumbled in her sleep.

"Presence gone." Wheatley said.

"Huh? Who the heck is Rogue? Ewan ko (I don't know)! I want to sleep." Sora hugged Cynder and went back to sleep.

Cynder shivered.

Sora hugged Cynder tightly and to keep her warm. In the morning, Sora opened her eyes and she noticed that she was in her room with Cynder. She got up.

"Cynder, are you a wake?" Sora asked.

Cynder shifted before mumbling something about needing more sleep.

"I guess you're still sleepy. I'll cook something for breakfast." Sora kissed Cynder's cheek and stood up.

Sora covered Cynder's body with her blanket, other than Cynder's head. Sora got changed into her short night gown and she walked into the kitchen. She started cooking some ham and eggs. She put the bread inside the oven to make it warm. Sora made some tea and poured it into the teapot.

Sora put the ham, eggs and bread on a big plate. She placed it on a tray. She brought it into her bedroom and she placed it on her small table. She walked back into the kitchen to get the teapot and teacups.

Cynder whimpered and rolled onto her side.

Sora got the teapot and two teacups. She placed them on the small table. She walked over to her bed and hugged Cynder.

"It's morning, Cynder. I made a breakfast." Sora said.

Cynder was sleeping, so she wasn't paying attention.

Sora got a little mad that Cynder wasn't paying attention. She had an idea for revenge because Cynder was asleep and Cynder was going to be surprised and shocked that Sora was making love to Cynder. She washed the gag and put it in Cynder's mouth. She tied Cynder to the bed and took off her night gown.

"Cynder, you did this to me once. Now, I'm going to punish you." Sora begun to make love to Cynder.

Cynder woke up, then she realized what Sora was doing. Cynder didn't actually care, she didn't care because it didn't really hurt.

Sora was still making love with Cynder. She was going down slowly. She blushed and licked her favorite part of Cynder's body for 20 minutes.

Cynder still didn't care, there was little to no pain so she could care less. Cynder fell back asleep.

Sora noticed that Cynder didn't care about what she was doing. She got a little mad because Cynder went back to sleep. Sora moved back up on her and Sora took the gag out from Cynder's mouth.

"Cynder, wake up! You're became super awkward. Is there something wrong?" Sora said, worried.

"Sora, Cynder needs more sleep since she just regenerated. Sometimes she does this, I guess this is just one of those times." Wheatley said.

"Wheatley, I heard Cynder sleep talking. She can speak Japanese in her sleep that is awkward. She said "Rogue is here, my life is soon to end...my love is lost, my dear." Is Rogue another one of Cynder's multiple personalities?" Sora asked.

"No Rogue is someone else. I detected her presence, Rogue knows where Cynder is because Cynder is still regenerating...in a way. So Rogue can follow her with ease. Rogue wants Cynder dead because the agency she works for hunts and kills witches and anything like that." Wheatley mumbled.

"But they never go after gods and goddesses because they don't believe in them. So they'll leave you alone, all they want is Cynder." Wheatley said.

"Shit! Rogue was here while we were sleeping. I need to stay with Cynder for a while. Staying in here might be better." Said Sora. She untied Cynder and put a blanket on over Cynder's body. Sora was uneasy, she touched Cynder's hair.

"Nobody will kill Cynder. I'm going to protect you." Sora said.

"Wow! Ang ganda ang katawan nina Sora and Cynder. (Nice, Sora's and Cynder's bodies.)" The boy in a black rocker suit smirked. Sora heard him, she looked behind herself. It was Necross Vanraeq, Rakuen's Oni gōsuto spirit. Necross was lying in the middle of the air,

"Kamusta (How are you)?!" Necross said. Sora blushed, she was shocked. She put on her night gown on and threw a shuriken at Necross.

"Ay, anak ng pusit ka! Bakit ka nandito?(Ay, you son of a squid! Why are you here?)" Sora was angry at Necross, but he dodged the shuriken.

"Whoa! Sora babes, Nandito ako para mag-revenge kay NNNCH. (I'm here to get revenge NNNCH.)" Necross replied.

"Naze? Naze anata wa watashi o kizutsukerudarou ka? Itami... Naze anata wa watashi o kizutsukerudarou ka? ! Anata wa watashi o aishite itta! Soshite, karera wa watashi monsutā to yoba reru! (Why? Why would you hurt me? The pain...why would you hurt me?! You said you loved me! AND THEY CALLED ME A MONSTER!)" Cynder screamed, she was still sleeping.

Sora heard what Cynder said. She tried to wake Cynder up.

"CYNDER! WAKE UP!" Sora shouted.

"I know that you're worried about Cynder but I should go and tell Rakuen. Don't worry, I'm always zipping my mouth." Said Necross and he left.

"Good idea, Necross." Said Sora and she hugged Cynder.

"Cynder, you need to wake up. You are scared. Please, wake up! I can't handle my worries anymore. PLEASE, WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU!" Sora cried. Rakuen suddenly woke up and he could hear Sora's screams from his room.

"Huh! Sora and Cynder are in Sora's room." Rakuen said. Necross showed himself to Rakuen.

"C'mon, Raku! We need to warn Sopheria and the others in Cynder's dimension." Necross said.

"Alright!" Rakuen agreed and he changed his cloths. Rakuen and Necross teleported to Cynder's dimension.

Darein was comporting the crying Celina, Razi was sleeping.

"Shh Celina, you are fine. Someone help me..." Daren mumbled.

"Anata ga... Sore wa itai to iu koe... Naze anata wa watashi o kizutsukete iru! ? Naze ka. Watashi wa anata ga watashi o aishite to omotta! Naze? Naze subete ga itai? Naze rōgu wa itsumo watashi o korosou to shimasu ka? Watashi wa kanojo ni nani o shita koto wa arimasen. (You...that voice it hurts...why are you hurting me!? WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! Why? Why does everything hurt? Why does Rogue always try to kill me? I never did anything to her.)" Cynder cried.

Sopheria gave the bottle of milk to Darein.

"Here! Since Cynder is doing something. This bottle of milk can and will stop crying." Sopheria said. Rakuen and Necross appeared. Sopheria was shocked.

"What the!? Necross?!" Sopheria said.

Sora was trying to wake Cynder up.

"CYNDER, IT'S ME, SORA! PLEASE WAKE UP! WHEATLEY, HOW CAN I CALM CYNDER DOWN?!" Sora shouted.

"You can't. In Cynder's mind she is perfectly calm, out here she isn't." Wheatley said. Cynder was screaming and whimpering.

"Thanks." Darein gave the bottle to Celina, who began to drink from it. Celina stopped, she spat out the milk.

"Okay...she doesn't like formula..." Mumbled Darein. Celina started crying again.

"Cynder...where are you?!" Cried Darein.

"Inside is calm but the outside is not. I can't stay worried anymore. But I can't ignore that." Said Sora. She hugged Cynder.

"Well, you should put a sleep spell on Cynder." Said Necross.

"Nope, that would be dumb." Rakuen replied.

"Necross, why are you here?" Sopheria asked.

"I'm here because Sora said that Cynder is crazy, she's screaming in her sleep, and she is talking in her sleep. Sora can't calm Cynder down. In fact, Cynder is dreaming about her scary past... Anyway, where's the guy named NNNCH?" Asked Necross.

"I don't know! I've been busy with these fussy twins!" Darein hissed. Celina cried louder.

"Someone help me with this please!" Darein hissed, hatefully. NNNCH walked around in his room, mumbling something about getting Zane to love him.

Cynder shivered as a response to being touched.

"Naze? Naze anata wa sonoyōni watashi ni furete iru? Anata wa watashi o aishite irukeredo, mada... Anata wa watashi ni yoku o kizutsukeru yō ni anata wa kōdō! Naze anata wa, kore ga watashi ni okonau nodesu ka? ! Itai! Anata ga watashi ni fureru na hōhō wa··· watashi no hada ni wa, kotoba no nochi ni moeru... Shikashi, mada zokkō...(Why? Why are you touching me like that? You act like you love me but yet...you hurt me a well! Why do you do this to me?! It hurts! The way you touch me...my skin burns after words...But yet you continue...)" Cynder shouted.

"Jiggle puff, Jiggllllleee puffff... Jiggle puff, Jinglllllleeeee pufff..." Necross sang a song for Celina, using his sleep spell lullaby. Celina went to sleep.

"There! That should shut the baby up. Now, oh! Where is NNNCH?" Said Necross.

"He's in his room." Sopheria asked.

"Why do you need him?" Asked Rakuen.

"That's none of your business, Raku-sama." Necross replied. He walked into NNNCH's room and shut the door.

"Are you NNNCH?" Necross asked with an evil smile.

"CYNDER! CYNDER! Watashinokoegakikoemasuka?(CAN YOU HEAR ME?)" Said Sora.

"Watashi wa anata ni yotte sō aisa kanjite, mada anata ga watashi o okoshi ni shiyou... Sakebu... Watashi wa mezametakunai. Kore ga watashi no saigo no saiseidearu. I jikai shinu toki, soreha towa-tekidearu. Watashi wa modotte kuru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata o kiku koto ga dekireba anata ga motomeru, mada anata wa watashi ga dekiru chi tte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa anata no aijō o setsubō suruga, anata wa saikin watashi o aishite iru ka no yō ni anata ga engi sa rete inai. (I feel so unloved by you, yet you shout...trying to wake me...I don't want to wake. This is my last regeneration. When I die next time, it is permanent. I will not come back. You ask if I can hear you, yet you should know I can. I crave your affection, but you haven't been acting as if you love me lately.)" Cynder said, she might have been asleep but she still knew what was happening around her.

"I'm NNNCH, now what the fuck are you doing in my room?" NNNCH asked.

"If Cynder finds Celina like this...she's gonna kill me..." Mumbled Darein.

"Cynder! Watashinokoegakikoemasuka? Sore wa watashidesu, Sora. Watashi wa mō watashi no shinpai o atsukau koto ga dekimasen. Watashi wa totemo shinpaidesu. Watashi wa anata ga watashi o ochitsukatai. Chōdo anata ga miru mono no me o hirakimasu. Anata wa akumu ni iru. Chōdo anata no mewohiraku! (Can you hear me? It's me, Sora. I can't handle my worries anymore. I'm so worried. I want you to calm me down. Just open your eyes, what do you see? You're in a nightmare. Just open your eyes!)" Sora cried and she was worried.

Necross pushed NNNCH onto the bed. He held NNNCH's hands so that he couldn't move.

"I'm here for revenge. Rakuen was scared of you, NNNCH but I think you're cute." Necross kissed NNNCH.

"Necross' spells are not very dangerous. They can be removed if the baby is peeping." Said Sopheria.

"But right now, I think Cynder is in trouble." Said Rakuen.

"You can bring Celina and Razi or have someone to babysit them." Sopheria mumbled.

"I'll do it." Rakuen volunteered.

"I can't leave them here! But I don't want to take them with...Wait why do I need to come along? Cynder's asleep and in a nightmare! Rogue is nowhere in sight, Cynder is fine." Hissed Darein.

"Oh? I have never met another who likes me. Revenge? How?" Asked NNNCH, he kissed Necross back.

"Watashi wa anata ni Sora o kiku koto ga dekita to nobeta. Watashi wa me o samashi deki made, watashi wa watashi no me o hiraku koto wa dekimasen, sorera wa shattodaun sa remasu. Kore wa watashi ga saisei suru koto ni yotte hikiokosa remasu. Watashi wa sore no yō ni kōdō shinai baai ga ari, ochitsuite imasuga, watashi wa omoimasu. (I said that I could hear you Sora. I cannot open my eyes, they are shut till I can awake. This is caused by me regenerating. I am calm, I might not act like it, but I am.)" Cynder shouted.

"Fine! I'll do it." Said Sopheria and she teleported into Sora's room.

"Well, Rakuen wanted to say sorry to Collins or you but he was just scared because he thinks that you're different. Now, I want to do this." Necross licked NNNCH's neck.

Sora was worried. Sopheria appeared and saw them.

"Okay, Necross told me that you need Darein or me. So, what's up?" Sopheria asked.

"Well, Cynder is being crazy, sleep-talking and Wheatley told me that she has been having a nightmare about her worst memory." Said Sora.

"Worst memory, huh... Well, use your entity to go there." Said Sopheria.

"Really, I don't know, Sis." Sora looked at Cynder, who was in a coma. "I'll do it. Watashi wa ya o setsuyaku deki, Cynder. shinpaishinaide kudasai. (Don't worry, Cynder. I'll save ya.) DARNA!" Sora transformed into an entity and went into Cynder's mind and thoughts.

"Does she really need to speak Japanese?" Sopheria asked herself.

Cynder was sitting drinking tea in a chaotic mess.

"You really didn't need to come here." Cynder said. She was having tea with five other people. The three that were recognizable were Blaze, Hatred and R. The other two were not recognizable.

NNNCH blushed,

"Oh wow...no one ever licks me..." NNNCH mumbled.

"Huffy puffy lady, all because I wanna take care of my children." Darein huffed.

Sora saw that Cynder was fine with Hatred, R, Blaze and the two people that she had never met.

"Huh! You're just fine with them. The inside is calm and the outside is not. Dude, you're crazy nuts. I was really worried. Anyways, why didn't you wake up? Why were you speaking Japanese? Who are those two people? I mean, I never met them." Sora asked and she was confused.

Necross took off NNNCH's clothes and his clothes. He made love with NNNCH.

"Are you going to sing a lullaby to the twins?" Rakuen asked.

"No I just want my child awake and happy! Not stuck in a coma!" Hissed Darein.

NNNCH was enjoying this, never had anyone done this to him.

"My name is Scars." One of the two stood up, she continued "I'm not fond of being around others. I am the embodiment of Cynder's curiosity and suicidal-ness." Scars sat back down.

"Watashi wa anata ga hoka no basho de au koto wanai kamo shirenai hitodesu. Watashi wa nihongo o hanashi, Cynder ga nemu~tsu matawa konsui jōtai ni aru toki, watashi wa hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Watashinonamaeha nyukusudesu. Watashi wa Nihon no laungue ya bunka dakedenaku, yoru no tame no kanojo no ai no tame no kanojo no ai no Cynder no jisshi keitaida. (I am someone you might never meet in any other place. I speak only Japanese and I can speak when Cynder is asleep or in a coma. My name is Nyx. I am Cynder's embodiment of her love for the Japanese langue and culture as well as her love for the night.)" Nyx said.

"Oh! I see. Scars and Nyx, you girls are the new ones. Nice to meet you...Dang it! I'm acting so crazy because I'm worried like a mom or sister. I'm so stupid and I don't know what is happening." Said Sora, she was upsetting herself.

"Hey, Sora! You forgot to tell Cynder that Darein needs her because Necross put a spell on Celina." Said Sopheria, shouted in Cynder's ear.

"What spell?" Sora asked.

"The sleep lullaby spell, also Celina needs breastfeeding." Sopheria answered.

Necross held NNNCH's hand and licked him. He did naughty things to NNNCH. He still liked it.

"You can do something naughty on me." Said Necross and he deeply kissed NNNCH.

"Oh! Okay... I hope the girls will be back as possible." Said Rakuen.

"You and me both..." Mumbled Darein.

NNNCH chuckled,

"Alrighty." NNNCH rasped his touch of Necross' thing.

"I'll suck it, if you want me to." NNNCH said.

"Wareware wa atarashīdesu ka? (We are new?)" Nyx asked.

"No we aren't Nyx. We are rather old, we've been around for some time. We just don't like talking with others also tell your sister that shouting in our ear hurts." Scars said. Nyx took a sip of tea.

"True..." Rakuen replied.

"Just hurry the fuck up but... you better suck mine and I'll suck yours." Said Necross.

"Gomenasai (Sorry), but Sopheria said that Necross put a sleep spell on Celina. Darein needs your help." Said Sora.

"I know. I can't wake up though." Cynder said.

"I can." Scars said.

"Watashi mo me o samasu koto ga dekimasu. (I can wake up as well.)" Nyx said.

NNNCH blushed,

"Mine...has never been touched by another...so I...don't want people touching it..." NNNCH mumbled, he began sucking on Necross' thing.

"Will this hurt Celina?" Asked Darein.

"Like seriously, how can Cynder wake up?" Sora asked.

Necross moaned when NNNCH did it. He smiled and touched NNNCH's head.

"Oh c'mon, NNNCH! I don't want hurt yours. Okay, I know you're a beginner but I'll teach you how. You need to lie on the bed. You can grab a pillow and hug or bite it, if you're feeling something odd and you want me to stop, just tell me. If it feels good. Tell me when you're ready." Said Necross.

"F...Fine...I'm ready..." NNNCH nervously stammered. NNNCH laid down on his bed.

"I don't know." Scars said. Hatred, R, and Blaze shrugged,

"We don't know." Shrugged the three.

"Watashi wa wakaranai. Watashi ga shitte iru koto wa zettai ni anzende wanai kamo shiremasen. (I am not sure. What I know might not be safe to do.)" Said Nyx.

"Okay, here I go." Necross smiled. He gave a pillow to NNNCH and began sucking on NNNCH's thing.

"What do you mean, Nyx?" Said Sora.

"Watashi wa kiken'na jumon o shitte iru. Sore wa, saidai Cynder o samasu koto ga dekimasuga, yūzā ga hason shimasu. Dakara watashi wa anata ga jumon o okonau tame ni, nani o suruhitsuyōgāru ka o yūzā ni tsutaeru orimasen. Kizuato wa, shinrai ni ataisuru jinbutsudearu. Kanojo wa eigo o hanasunode, kanojo wa kontorōru o toru koto ga dekiru to watashi wa shinaide kudasai. (I know of a dangerous spell. It could wake Cynder up but it corrupts the user. So I am not telling you of what you need to do, to do the spell. Scars is a trust worthy person. She may take control since she speaks English and I do not.)" Said Nyx.

NNNCH moaned loudly, he squeezed the pillow.

"Dangerous spell...Is it the only way?" Sora wasn't so sure about it.

Necross was licking and sucking NNNCH's thing. He was blushing.

NNNCH shuddered,

"I think I'm gonna cum..." Mumbled NNNCH, blushing.

"E e, demo kizuato wa Cynder no karada no seigyo o toru koto ga dekiru. Kizuato wa shinrai-sei ga takaku, īdesu, shinpaishinaide kudasai. Kanojo wa anata ga nani o kanojo ni iu mono o forō yo, ofu ni jikkō sa remasen. Cynder wa 5-nichi, tabun... Mawari no tame ni nemutte irudarou? Kanojo wa ashita mezame tari, kyō kono ato, watashi wa wakaranai. (Yes, but Scars could take control of Cynder's body. Scars is reliable and nice, don't worry. She won't run off, she'll follow what you tell her to do. Cynder is going to be asleep for around...five days maybe? She might wake tomorrow or later today, I am not sure.)" Said Nyx.

Sora tried not to trust Nyx but she had no choice.

"Alright...I want to talk to Cynder before I go back." said Sora. She walked closer to Cynder and hugged her.

Necross stopped sucking NNNCH's thing.

"Okay, you can have your cum come out...Huh! Weird, I never have done that before." Necross said.

NNNCH blushes as some cum squirted from his thing.

Cynder hugged Sora,

"Scars is trust worthy and really nice. Trust me." Cynder smiled.

"Okay." Sora agreed with Cynder and she teleported back into her bedroom. She changed back to normal.

"How's Cynder?" Sopheria asked, she put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"She will be fine. Scars controls Cynder's body for now." Said Sora.

"Who the heck is Scars?" Sopheria was wondering who was Scars.

Necross surprised since he was seeing cum for the first time.

"Um...Should we stop or continue sucking our things?" Necross asked.

"Cumming...just means that I'm aroused...sexually...I say we continue!" NNNCH said.

"Let's suck each other's things at the same time!" NNNCH suggested.

Scars opened her eyes, sitting up.

"I don't like that I'm not wearing clothes, I feel revealed...can I borrow some clothes or something...I don't like being naked..." Mumbled Scars, her voice soft.

Sora got some of her clothes from her closet. She gave some clothes to Scars.

"Here, sorry about that. I don't want to explain to you what happened." Said Sora. Sopheria looked at Scars.

"I don't think that this isn't Cynder." Sopheria said.

"Sopheria, this is Scars, Cynder has another multiple personality." Sora introduced Scars to Sopheria.

"Nice to meet you." Sopheria greeted Scars and she wanted to shake hands.

"Sure." Necross smiled. Necross was facing NNNCH's thing and NNNCH was facing Necross's thing. Necross was sucking NNNCH's thing.

NNNCH started sucking on Necross' thing,

"Necross...I'm still aroused...I'm gonna cum..." NNNCH blushed then continued sucking on Necross' thing. NNNCH started to cum.

Scars quickly got dress then she shook Sopheria's hand, she started stalking around Sopheria.

"You are interesting." Said Scars, looking around Sopheria.

Necross moaned and stopped sucking.

"You can cum come out then I'll do it again." Necross said.

"Um... Excuse me?" Sopheria didn't like it.

"Scars, what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Sopheria, I'm gonna guess your weight is 135 give or take a few pounds. Your breast size is around 32 inches." Scars observed.

"I already started cumming..." NNNCH blushed.

"Huh! You're talking about my weight and breast size." Sopheria was shocked and she moved backwards a little.

"I think, she's a fashion designer." Sora said.

Necross continued sucking NNNCH's thing.

"Hmm...This is good." Necross said and he was enjoying it.

NNNCH's face was red, he continued to cum.

"Are you not aroused?" Asked NNNCH, he continued sucking Necross' thing.

"No...Well I am interested in fashion but like I said, I am Cynder's embodiment of curiosity." Scars said, she began walking around Sora.

"Your weight is around 126 give or take a couple of pounds and your breast size is around 42." Scars observed.

"I...I don't know...how to have the cum come out because I'm an Oni gōsuto spirit. Wait! I feel strange." Necross blushed continued sucking NNNCH's thing. He felt strange and then his cum came out.

"Oh! Well, You know the weights and sizes but I need to take a bath. " Said Sora, she walked into the bathroom.

Scars frowned, she started walking around Sora's house,

"This is around I'm gonna guess 40 acres." Scars guess.

NNNCH was enjoying himself, so he was confused because he remember Necross spoke of revenge.

After 7 hours of making love, Necross and NNNCH were resting on the bed for a while. Necross licked his hand.

"Man! You're so delicious. I'm going to do that again." Necross said, happily.

Sopheria followed Scars.

"Um...Okay?" Sopheria said. Sora finished taking a bath, she got dressed in her gothic Lolita clothes.

"So, Taralets! (Let's go!)" Sora said.

Scars teleported off,

"Hello." Scars said.

"Hello?" Darein said.

"Necross, you mentioned revenge...what was your revenge going to be?" Asked NNNCH.

"I told you before... You licked Rakuen and he was scared of you. He doesn't like yaoi or yuri. He wanted to apologize you but he can't because you're different. I'm a lust demon ghost and I can fuck the people who hurt or do the yaoi on Rakuen. So, Rakuen is innocent because he has amnesia and he is always watching good people's morals and actions." Necross replied, answering NNNCH's question.

"Darein, this is Scars." Said Sopheria.

"Wake up baby!" Sora said with her power of creation. Celina woke up without crying.

"I am familiar with Scars and Nyx, I just didn't expect to see Scars again." Darein said.

"Well now you have. You have blonde hair...not silver and gold...I liked the silver and gold..." Mumbled Scars.

"So what? Does that mean how you feel is fake?!" NNNCH crossed his arms and pouted.

"Feelings, I don't-" Necross looked NNNCH's red eyes. He thoughts that NNNCH was different from the other people. First of all, NNNCH liked it. Second of all, Necross had to teach NNNCH. While Necross was facing NNNCH, his heart was beating like a drum and his face turned red.

"...No...I think...I...uh...I...I...Like...You... I better go!" Necross pulled his pants on and ran away. He left his green bracelet.

'Damn! Why am I blushing? Why is my heart beating? Why do I like him?' Necross was confused.

"Scars, you're in Cynder's body, right? You need to breastfeeding Celina and also Razi, just to make sure." Said Sora.

"RAKUEN!" Necross shouted.

"Necross, do not shout!" Said Rakuen.

"Come with me!" Necross grabbed Rakuen's hand and teleported to Sora's house.

"What's his problem?" Sora asked.

Scars blinked, confused,

"What's breastfeeding?" Asked Scars.

"Who's Celina and Razi?" Scars added.

"Oh good god..." Mumbled Darein.

NNNCH sighed and grabbed Necross' green bracelet.

"What an idiot..." NNNCH gently put a tack in the wall, then he placed the bracelet over the tack. NNNCH was just hanging the bracelet up for when Necross wanted it.

"I should get back to my plan..." NNNCH pulled his pants back on and went back to questioning himself of how to get Zane's love.

"Huh! What?! Oh golly!" Sora was shocked that Scars didn't know what breastfeeding was and who the twins were.

"Well, Breastfeeding is feeding milk to the babies from the breasts. Cynder has milk in her breast. Celina and Razi are Cynder's children." Sopheria answered.

At Sora's house, Necross was confused and he hugged Rakuen.

"Necross, what's wrong?" Rakuen asked.

"I...did something to NNNCH and..." Necross blushed.

"Look! I know that he's still mad at me but you shouldn't do that." Rakuen replied.

"No, since I make love and looked at him, he was different and I feel awkward. My heart was beating and my face was red. Where did these feelings come from?" Necross asked and he sat on the couch. Rakuen understood him. He sighed and smiled.

"I think you're falling in love with NNNCH. Weird but you aren't supposed to have a heart but you do." Rakuen said.

"I don't have a heart. Demons don't have hearts." Necross looked at Rakuen.

"Yes, you do. You're protecting me like you're my big brother. I love you as my brother. I'll help you." Said Rakuen and he smiled.

"Thanks and-" Necross could see that he was fading and found out that his green bracelet wasn't on his wrist.

"Rakuen, I'm going back into your mind but I can't go back there. My green bracelet isn't on my wrist." Necross was shocked.

"I'll get it for you." Rakuen replied. Necross faded and Rakuen teleported back to Cynder's house.

NNNCH was writing on the poster board on his wall, he looked towards Necross' bracelet.

"You could never love me, could you?" Asked NNNCH. NNNCH walked into his closet and grabbed out Darein's old necklace.

"I need to give this to Darein." Said NNNCH.

"What? My breast don't have milk...only Shady's do..." Mumbled Scars.

"Wareware wa, iya, neji tome sa rete iru? (We are screwed, no?)" Nyx asked.

"Yup..." Mumbled Darein.

"NNNCH, are you there? Necross left his favorite bracelet. Can you return it to me?" Rakuen asked and he walked into NNNCH's room.

"Waaaaait!" Sora made a bottle of milk appear and then she put a spell on it.

"I changed the flavor of the milk to Cynder's milk flavor." Sora said and she gave the bottle to Darein.

Darein gave the bottle to Celina, she began drinking.

"Thank you Sora." Darein sighed. Scars looked around.

"I am here, the bracelet is on the wall." NNNCH said.

"Thanks, I'm glad that it's still here." Said Rakuen and he grabbed Necross' bracelet from the wall.

Sora followed Scars.

Scars poked her head into NNNCH's room.

"Is there...anyway I can see Necross again?" Asked NNNCH.

"Well... Necross can appear if you or other men hurt or do yaoi to me. Maybe I can connect to him but I'm not sure...I wonder. Why? Do you want him now?" Rakuen was wondering.

"Scars, what are you doing? You shouldn't disturb them." Sora asked.

"I am not. I am simply curious." Scars whispered.

"I'm sorry Rakuen, but I really want to talk to Necross." NNNCH pinned Rakuen to the wall and licked his cheek.

"Waaaah!" Rakuen screamed. Necross appeared and fell from the ceiling. He was hurt from the fall.

"Aray ko naman! (Ouch again!)" Necross hissed.

"OH MY GOSH! Scars, hide and peek." Sora whispered and hid on the wall.

Scars hid against the door.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Asked NNNCH running over to Necross.

"I'm fine. I should-" Necross suddenly looked at NNNCH and blushed. Sora and Scars were watching and listening.

"Necross is always falling down. You know what, NNNCH. You should give this to Necross. Adios, Necross the Cinderello." Rakuen gave Necross' bracelet to NNNCH and ran away.

"Don't call me that!" Necross shouted.

NNNCH blushed,

"M...May I?" Asked NNNCH, holding the bracelet.

"How strange..." Mumbled Scars.

"Sssh! Be quiet!" Sora whispered.

"Um...no...I mean, sure." Necross agreed and raised his right hand.

NNNCH placed the bracelet on Necross' right arm. NNNCH kissed Necross,

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself..." Blushed NNNCH.

Necross surprised.

"That's alright." Necross hugged and kissed NNNCH passionately. Sora was shocked and she began to record it from her invisible cellphone.

'I've gotta show this to Cynder.' Sora thought.

"Just be quiet, Scars. Cynder likes yaoi." Sora whispered.

Scars had snuck in, she just wanted Darein's old necklace, she was curious to why NNNCH had it.

NNNCH looked up and noticed Scars,

"SCARS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Shouted NNNCH.

"I want Darein's necklace." Scars crossed her arms.

"Fine here!" NNNCH threw the necklace at Scars, and continued "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Thank you." Scars grabbed the necklace and left.

"S...Sorry about Scars..." NNNCH mumbled, blushing.

"It's alright. So, what are we going to do now?" Necross asked and he blushed. Sora was in her entity form, even her cellphone was invisible. No one could see or hear her.

"Fun times?" Asked NNNCH. NNNCH kissed Necross and began to pull at Necross' shirt.

Scars gently placed Darein's necklace in an obvious place before she went looking for something to commit suicide with.

"Okay." Necross kissed NNNCH back. They both took off their clothes and started making love. Meanwhile, Sopheria saw what Scars's was doing.

"Scars, what are you doing?" Sopheria asked.

"Nothing, just poking around." Scars said.


	5. Chapter 4: Love is War

NNNCH moaned,

"Please suck mine!" Moan NNNCH.

Necross was sucking NNNCH's thing. He was blushing.

"Scars, you're not immortal. We should go to the mall to buy some new gothic clothes. C'mon!" Sopheria grabbed Scars' hand and teleported to the mall.

"B...But I was looking for my gothic clothing..." Scars mumbled. She hated being around so many people.

NNNCH moaned loudly,

"I wanna suck yours well you suck mine..." Blushed NNNCH, he continued "I think I'm gonna cum..."

"Sure!" Necross stopped and turned around so that NNNCH's face was facing Necross' thing.

"You can allow your cum to come out now." Necross blushed.

Sopheria snapped her fingers and changed the mall into the other world's mall. There was no people.

"A deserted mall!" Cried Scars, she bolted around, curious.

NNNCH began sucking Necross' thing. NNNCH moaned and began to cum.

Necross moaned, he was licking and sucking NNNCH's thing. Necross began to have cum coming out of his thing.

"This is where I buy gothic cloths. Hayaku! (Let's go!)" Said Sopheria. Scars and Sopheria went shopping together.

"I don't...none of these are my style..." Mumbled Scars.

NNNCH moaned, he was drinking down Necross' cum,

"So...good! I want more, more!" Cried NNNCH.

"Oh..." Necross moaned and sucking NNNCH's thing. His cum kept coming out. He blushed.

NNNCH began to pant a little, he started to cum again.

Necross was sucking NNNCH's thing and drinking his cum. He noticed that NNNCH was panting.

"You must be tired." Necross said.

"No just over heated." Replied NNNCH.

"I see...We should chill out for a minute or chat." Said Necross. He turned back around so that he was facing NNNCH.

"Why you called me out, any ways?" Necross asked, touching NNNCH's cheek that was by Necross' hand.

NNNCH gently grabbed Necross' hand,

"Because...I love you..." Mumbled NNNCH.

Necross blushed and smiled.

"I…love you too, NNNCH." Necross kissed NNNCH passionately.

NNNCH smiled and kissed Necross back.

They kissed each other. Suddenly, Necross was fading. He was going to be disappear.

"NNNCH, I think I should go back now!" Necross cried.

NNNCH frowned,

"Alright, see you around." NNNCH said.

"Don't worry, we can see each other again. Bye, NNNCH. I love you." Necross kissed NNNCH and disappeared.

Scars walked around the mall, noticing something that caught her eye. Scars ran up to the edge of the broken glass fence.

"Wow, this place...is amazing, the railing so people wouldn't fall off is broken...which gives me an idea." Scars smiled, she kicked a little more of the railing away before hopping off the second floor.

"MY NAME IS SCARS FOR A REASON!" Scars shouted.

Sopheria carried Scars, so she could save her.

"Let's go home!" Sopheria said. They teleported back into Cynder's house. Sora was sitting on the sofa.

"Where have you guys been?" Sora asked.

"At the mall. Scars wants to commit suicide." Sopheria replied. Sora was shocked.

"Nani! (No!) Scars, don't do that. If you die, Cynder and the others are goners. Well, at least, Sopheria took care of you. Anyways, we need to talk to Cynder. It's very important and girls only." Said Sora.

"My name is Scars and I'm Cynder's embodiment of curiosity and suicidal cravings, do you really think I wasn't going to try and commit suicide?" Scars mumbled.

"Also, I AM A GIRL! Cynder needs to be left alone, trust me." Scars got a dark look in her eyes.

Sopheria and Sora looked at Scars.

"Of course you're a girl. You can join us too but in the secret place in Cynder's mind." Said Sora.

"What do you mean Cynder needs left alone?" Sopheria asked.

"Cynder...needs time alone. Just know that." Said Scars, briskly moving her hand through her blue hair.

"Why?" Sopheria asked. Sora had a bad feeling about Scars.

"Memories..." Mumbled Scars, she shifted.

"What kind of memories?" Sora asked.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Snapped Scars.

"Why are you shouting? Is it a horrible part from Cynder's past? I was worried." Said Sora.

"Scars, you shouldn't shout at my sister like that." Said Sopheria with a serious look on her face.

"It's something you don't need to know." Snapped Scars.

"I wanna know now. You can tell me. I can handle myself. If she's in trouble, I'll go there." Sora said seriously.

"You cannot fix what isn't broken. You cannot protect what isn't there to protect! Cynder can handle herself! So fuck off!" Hissed Scars, walking away.

Sora sighed.

"Sora, I think Cynder is stronger than the nightmares. You need to calm yourself down." Said Sopheria.

"I guess..." Sora replied and her black tattoo appeared. The next day, Sora was staying at Cynder's house to watch Scars. She suddenly wanted to know how the others are doing. She was walking around the house.

Zane was taking care of the twins, he was happy.

Scars lurked into Cynder's room and into her closet.

Sora noticed Zane, Scars and the twins were doing alright. She decided to ask Scars a question.

"Yo! Scars, what are you doing? Where's Collins or NNNCH?" Sora asked.

"I don't know! I'm not being paid to watch NNNCH!" Shouted Scars.

Sora ignored what Scars was doing. She walked over to NNNCH's room to see if Collins was back or if it was still NNNCH. She knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Sora said.

Collins was in his own room,

"Sora, I am in my room." Collins said.

Scars dug through Cynder's closet, she found what she was looking for and began to set it up.

Sora walked over to Collins's room and opened the door.

"Collins, I'm glad that you're back. How are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, horrified of NNNCH, but I'm fine." Said Collins.

Scars smiled and laced the thing around her body and neck.

"Oh Darein!" Shouted Scars.

"Yes?!" Shouted Zane.

"Come here!" Scars smiled.

Sora heard what Scars was doing, and how she was requesting Zane.

"I'll be right back." Sora said to Collins and she went back to check on Scars.

Zane walked into Cynder's room,

"I just wanted you to be here when I die." Scars hit a button and a blade collided with her neck.

"SCARS!" Zane shouted. Scars's head was severed,

"W...why?" Zane whimpered.

Sora was frightened that Scars had cut her head off so she'd be dead. Sora placed Scars's head and body together.

"Combination! Make her alive again! Bring back her memories! HIKARI! (Light!)" Sora used some angelic spells. Scars head and body were combined, she was back alive again and she had her memories. Sora was hoping that Cynder's memories came back again. She was angry with Scars.

"PAMBIHIRA! (Weird!) SCARS, YOU'RE IN CYNDER'S BODY. SO, DON'T TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE AGAIN! I'M GLAD THAT I HAVE POWER OF CREATION. IF I SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE PUNISH! EVERYTHING THAT WAS DANGEROUS IS NOW NOT DANGEROUS!" Sora shouted, angered and stressed. All the dangerous things in Cynder's house were now harmless so that Scars couldn't commit suicide.

"I AM CYNDER'S EMBODIMENT OF THE LONGING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU SHOULD NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW HOW CYNDER AND OR I AM!" Scars hissed, she got up.

"I'm gonna go take care of the twins..." Mumbled Zane, he left the room.

"I KNOW! YOU ALWAYS FUCKING SAY THAT BUT I'M NOT YOUR BABYSITTER! YOU'RE CRAZY ABOUT COMMITTING SUICIDE! YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY HOBBIES LIKE PLAYING VIDEOGAMES, WATCHING T.V. OR MAKING OUT?!" Sora shouted, outraged. Her black tattoo appeared, darker than ever.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Scars and Cynder hissed in duo.

"I have no hobbies, now get out. I never want to see you again. You speak mean words when you say you love me. If you truly love Cynder, you have to love the multi-personalities too. You are mean. Now get out." Hissed Scars, she was crying.

"...Sorry..." Sora cried and she ran outside. Necross was there.

"Hey! Sora, Have you seen-" Necross didn't continue his sentence because Sora ran away.

"What the! What the heck wrong with Sora?" Necross said and he walked into Cynder's room.

"Scars, what have you done?" Necross asked to Scars.

"I chased away someone who was hurting Madame Shade." Scars said.

"You're lying. I heard that you cut your head off. Then, Sora cured you. She said that you shouldn't commit suicide because she doesn't want you or the other personalities to die. You act crazy about suicide. Don't you know that Sora can create everything, she even brought you back to life. How would you feel if Sora was hurt? Why did you even say that Sora is mean?" Necross asked.

"We didn't want to come back. Cynder doesn't want to come back but she always does. You don't yell at someone right after they commit suicide. That only makes them want to do it again. She was mean, she hurt our feelings." Scars said.

"Well, she doesn't know you yet. Look! Sora didn't trust you yet because you always try to commit suicide and you always get mad at her. You should know that. She likes your curiosity but she hates the suicidal craving. I remember that she was checking on Zane, the twins and Collins. When she checked on you, you said "I don't know". She was thinking that you were looking for something in the closet because you always curious...You know what, I'm staying right here to watch you. You can talk to me, whatever you want." Said Necross.

"That doesn't mean Sora needs to be mean." Scars said.

"Kizuato ga iu toki, watashi wa shiranai, kanojo wa nanika o sagashite iru. Sore wa, kanojo ga jisatsu o shiyō suru tame ni nanika o mitsukeyou to shite iru koto o imi shimasu. (When Scars says I don't know, and she is looking for something. That means she is trying to find something to use to commit suicide.)" Nyx said.

"I see...Some other people are not smart enough. Sora is not a fortune teller. She can't see the future or past. Anyways, I am new here. I want to know you better." Said Necross.

At the park, Sora sat on the ground , she was crying.

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!' , 'I never want to see you again.' , 'You speak mean words when you say you love me. If you truly love Cynder, you have to love the multi-personalities too. You are mean. Now get out.' Sora remembered what Scars said. She was feeling guilty and upset about herself.

"...Am I...going to be...a demon?" Sora asked herself. Her black tattoo appeared on her black. She had blood tears coming out of her left eye.

"Oh so little Ms. Sora pissed off Ms. Shade?" Laughed Rogue, who was upside down on a tree branch.

"Kizuato wa, daremoga toji saseru koto wanai, mata Cynder wa narimasu. Anata wa karera kara ōku o eru koto wa arimasen. (Scars would never let anyone close, nor would Cynder. You will not get much from them.)" Nyx said.

Sora recognized Rogue's voice. She stayed away from Rogue.

"You...You're Rogue! You're going to kill Cynder, right?" Sora hissed.

Rogue flipped off the branch,

"Yes, but isn't that what you want? Cynder was so mean to you." Rogue said.

"I know but that's only sometimes. What do you want?" Sora asked. She stood up and hid her right hand to charge up her power.

"I just wanted to talk. And don't bother, I'm immune to any kind of magic." Rogue smiled.

Sora was carefully curious about Rogue.

"Tell me! Why do you want to kill Cynder? I know she's a witch but some other witches are good or bad and worse than Cynder." Said Sora.

"My agency put me up to it. And besides, I hate Cynder." Rogue said.

"Well, Cynder has no reasons to kill you but you're going to kill her. You're a stupid, abusing, ugly bitch!" Sora hissed.

"I'm going to succeed then you never have to deal with Cynder again." Laughed Rogue.

Sora was enraged because of Rogue. She powered up her dark magic.

"EAT THIS!" Sora blasted Rogue and Sora revealed her katana. She ran at Rogue, she was going to slash her.

Rogue dusted herself off like the magic was nothing,

"What of, I'm immune to all magic, don't you get?" Rogue asked, back flipping into a tree.

Sora jumped up and slashed Rogue.

The blow did nothing to Rogue,

"I was made from a heavy steal that nothing can break." Rogue disappeared.

Sora noticed Rogue had disappeared. She landed on the ground. She teleported her katana away.

"Hmph! What a sissy! I should call Sopheria and tell her to protect Scars." Sora said. She called Sopheria from her cellphone.

"Hello!" Sopheria answered.

"Sopheria, I want you to take care of Scars." Said Sora.

"Huh! Okay but I thought you were going to watch her." Sopheria wondered.

"Just do it! She doesn't want to see me again." Sora replied.

"Alright." Sopheria ended the call. Sora put her cellphone on her pocket. She felt something strange.

Rogue had a shot gun in hand, aiming it at Sora from a far off building.

Sora knew that Rogue came back. She teleported to the building that Rogue was going to shoot her from. She revealed her pistol and pointed at Rogue's head.

"Seriously, you are cheating." Sora said. She shot Rogue.

"Since when do battles have rules?" Asked Rogue, not affected.

"My name is Rogue Shade, I am made of a special steal that nothing can destroy or damage. I have Cynder because she refused to ever turn me on." Hissed Rogue.

"Because you're evil." Said Sora and she shot Rogue again.

"I wasn't evil in the beginning, I was raised by the agency! AND I AM NOT EVIL! PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND WITCHES ARE!" Hissed Rogue.

"...Liar..." Sora changed her eye color from light blue to crimson. She shot Rogue ten times.

"I am not lying, you are a demon. You said it yourself." Laughed Rogue.

Sora heard what Rogue said. She transformed her pistol into a chainsaw. She slashed Rogue twenty times. Sora became emotionless and insane.

Rogue laughed, she didn't care.

"You do know you aren't doing any damage, right? I was made to be indestructible." Rogue said.

Sora was out of control. She's still slashing Rogue with her chainsaw. Her heart fell into darkness.

"Okay this is getting boring." Rogue took out a special gun, she shot Sora in the heart with it. Rogue then attacked Sora in an attempt to kill her.

Sora's chest was bleeding from where Rogue shot her. She had wounds all over her body and she was bleeding into her cloths. She was hurt, and she was in pain but Sora didn't care. She stabbed Rogue in the stomach using her chainsaw.

Rogue laughed and stabbed Sora's chest, R stood in holographic mode. She watched silently, fearfully,

"STOP!" Shouted R.

Sora heard and saw R but Sora ignored R. She stabbed Rogue in the head and kicked her very hard. Rogue bumped into the wall. Sora was weak from all the blood she was losing.

R started crying,

"PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU SORA!" R screamed. Cynder appeared in holograph,

"Don't both R, she's gone." Cynder glared at Sora.

Sora grabbed her chainsaw and went closer to Rogue. She's attacking, slashing and stabbing at Rogue.

"Sora, if you truly care for us, you'll stop Scars from committing suicide!" R yelled.

"SHUT UP R! COME ON!" Cynder and R disappeared. Rogue didn't care, she disappeared, she was going after Scars.

Sora teleported back into Cynder's room. Necross and Sopheria were shocked to see that Sora's chest was bleeding. She became weaker.

"Oh my gosh! Who did this to you?" Sopheria asked.

"Hikari Hogo Shīrudo! (Light protection shield!)" Sora casted a protective shield spell to protect Scars, Sopheria and Necross. The Hikari Hogo Shīrudo is an indestructible and protective shield.

"I got it!" Sopheria knew it and she hugged Scars.

Scars was confused and curious, she suddenly started coughing and choking. Scars placed her hands on her throat,

"H...Help..." Scars mouthed.

Sopheria removed Scars's hands from her throat.

"Scars, you're trying to commit suicide again. Sora is here to protect you from Rogue." Said Sopheria.

"I don't think Scars isn't choking herself." Said Necross. Sopheria destroyed the shield.

"Rogue's spell lock is broken!" Sora broke the spell lock Rogue had put on Scars, Sora broke it with her power of creation. Scars was freed and she was still alive. Sopheria was protecting Scars.

"SHOW YOURSELF! ROGUE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Sora shouted.

Scars was breathing heavily and shakily.

"Presence detected." Wheatley said.

"Sopheria, Scars needs a fresh air." Necross requested.

"Sopheria, Necross, Scars, Get out, NOW!" Sora shouted. Sopheria, Necross and Scars went outside to get some fresh air. Sora was still looking for Rogue.

Scars was trembling.

"I'm not in Cynder's house, she has a protective shield so I can't get in." Said Rogue.

Sora teleported outside so that Rogue couldn't get in. She kicked Rogue.

"You can't get inside. We should fight, round two." Said Sora.

"I can't get into Cynder's house and Scars is outside." Smirked Rogue.

Sopheria took care Scars.

"Scars, go inside now." Said Sopheria. Necross, Sopheria and Scars went back inside the house by teleportation. Sora sucker punched Rogue.

Rogue rolled her eyes, she stabbed Sora.

Sora vomited up some blood because Rogue had stabbed her. She stabbed Rogue's head using her knife and pushed Rogue away from her.

Rogue shrugged,

"Does that mean I can leave?" Asked Rogue, bored.

"Are you quitting? I guess you're giving up. Don't you dare kill Cynder, Scars, Nyx, Hatred, Blaze and or R. If you come back, I'm going to throw you into a black hole." Sora hissed.

Rogue moved her hand up and left. Cynder snuck up on Sora and hugged her,

"Hello." Cynder smiled.

Sora heard Cynder and hugged her.

"I'm glad that you're back." Sora smiled and fainted. Her wounds were still bleeding. Rakuen appeared.

"Whoa! What happened to Sora?" Rakuen was shocked.

"I'm not sure...my memories are fuzzy..." Mumbled Cynder.

"It's okay." Said Rakuen. He checked Sora's wound on her chest and saw a gun shot.

"Sora got shot and stabbed. I think the bullet is lodged in her chest." Rakuen said and he began to carry Sora.

"We need to go to the lab." Rakuen requested.

Cynder opened her lab so that Rakuen could carry Sora in.

"I can take the bullet out." Cynder offered.

"Alright but I'll have to take off her shirt. I'm not a pervert. I just wanted her to stay alive." Rakuen placed Sora on the lab table and took off Sora's shirt. Sora was still in pain and she was coughing up blood.

"I should get the bandages." Said Rakuen and he went to find some bandages.

Cynder used magic to get the bullet out of Sora's chest.

Sora winced when Cynder took the bullets out.

Cynder sighed,

"I know it hurts." Cynder mumbled.

Rakuen returned with some bandages, a face towel and a pale of water.

"Cynder, did you get the bullet out?" Rakuen asked and he put the stuff on the lab table.

"Yes." Cynder replied.

"Good! Um...Can you clean up Sora's blood? Because I'm a boy. I don't want to wipe her chest. Sopheria is going to kill me." Rakuen requested.

Cynder softly smiled and wiped the blood from Sora's chest.

"I should leave. Please put the bandages on Sora's chest. I'll tell Sopheria the good news." Said Rakuen and he left.

"Well he was no help." Cynder gently wrapped Sora's chest, she then licked Sora's neck.

Sora felt Cynder's tongue. She woke up and looked at Cynder.

"Cynder..." Sora said with a weak voice.

Cynder climbed onto Sora, she took off her clothes and then took off Sora's. Cynder began to make love to Sora.

With Zane and the twins,

"Someone...help! I have no idea what I am doing!" Zane cried.

Sora moaned and kissed Cynder. She winced at the pain in her chest but she didn't care.

Sopheria was here to help Zane.

"What is it?" Sopheria asked.

"I don't know! Razi was crying but he stopped and now Celina won't stop crying! Where the hell is Cynder?! She would know what to do!" Cried Zane.

Cynder smiled, shifting into a position so she didn't harm Sora's chest.

"I think Celina is hungry." Sopheria made up two bottles of milk and put a spell on the milk so that the milk had the same flavor as Cynder's milk. She gave it to Zane.

"Here!" Sopheria said.

Sora blushed and moaned.

"Can you...lick me?" Sora asked.

"Where?" Cynder asked.

Zane offered the bottle to Celina, she drank from it,

"Thank you. Could you give Razi his bottle, please?" Zane looked at Sopheria.

"Any part that you like but not my chest." Sora blushed.

Sopheria carried Razi and offered him a bottle. Razi drank from it.

Zane sighed,

"I'm not good at being a father..." Zane mumbled, ashamed.

"Alright." Cynder licked Sora's thing.

Sora moaned loudly and blushed. She was panting and she was enjoying it.

Cynder shifted, she was starting to feel a little tired.

Sora noticed Cynder.

"Okay, Cynder. You should stop now. You're tired." Sora said.

Cynder shook her head,

"No...I wanna play..." Cynder mumbled.

Sora sighed.

"Alright..." Sora got up but she hurt her chest.

"Argh! I'm fine." Sora said. She licked Cynder's thing.

Cynder moaned, her face turning red.

Sora was still licking it.

Cynder moaned loudly, she began to blush.

Sora heard Cynder's moaning.

'She's so cute" Sora thought and she continued licking Cynder's thing.

Cynder's back arched, she moaned.

"Should I stop?" Sora asked.

"N...No...!" Cynder moaned.

Sora continued to lick Cynder's thing.

Cynder moans, her back arched in a way that it forced her to sit up.

Sora was getting tired. Her chest was bleeding.

"Cynder, I'm tired... and also my chest is bleeding." Sora mumbled. She lied on the lab table.

Cynder removed the bandages and licked the wound. Cynder was trying to clean the wound.

Sora moaned and winced. Her face turned red.

Cynder giggled and continued to lick the blood from the wound.

Sora winced that hurt her wound. But she was moaning and panting.

Cynder purred as she licked the wound.

Sora winced because she couldn't take it anymore.

"Cynder... Please stop..." Sora moaned.

Cynder stopped, she took out a needle and thread, she sewed the wound shut. Cynder then bandaged the wound.

"There." Cynder then took out some pain medicine.

"Here, take two of these for about four days." Cynder handed Sora the bottle.

Sora smiled and grabbed the bottle of pain medicine.

"Thanks, Cynder." Sora hugged and kissed Cynder.

"You're welcome my dear." Cynder snuggled up to Sora.

Sora hugged Cynder. She was happy to see Cynder again.

'I'm glad that Cynder came back...but... I wonder how Scars is. I remembered R told me that if I do care about them, I'll keep stop Scars from committing suicide. I'm not that reliable, I'm not very close to them. Let's see...Nyx and R are kind. Hatred and Scars are hard to understand. Blaze...is neutral or maybe...Sigh! I should ask Cynder.' Sora had something on her mind, she looked at Cynder.

"Cynder, how's Scars?" Sora asked.

"Scars is with Nyx, she happy, she likes Nyx. I find it funny how close Nyx and Scars are." Cynder chuckled.

"Wow! They are best friends...I noticed Rogue gave up. She can't be destroy but she's a quitter. I would say "Ha, Quitter!" I guess she didn't know that I can't die." Sora giggled.

"Rogue knows, she just doesn't care...She got bored..." Mumbled Cynder.

"You know...After four days have passed, let's have a party." Sora requested.

"Sure, but now I need to go take care of the twins...the nindroid is probably freaking out." Cynder got up and started getting dressed.

"Alright, I need to go ask Collins and Rakuen something. There was a yaoi scene yesterday but don't tell them." Said Sora and she got dressed.

"I love yaoi." Cynder smiled.

Sora pulled her cellphone out from her pocket and she showed the video to Cynder.

"Collins and Rakuen didn't make love but Collins's virus, NNNCH and Rakuen's spirit, Necross did." Sora said and she started the video. NNNCH and Necross were making love on the floor in NNNCH's bedroom. Sora got a nosebleed.

"If they saw this, they're going to hurt my chest again." Sora mumbled.

Cynder smirked,

"HEY COLLINS, GUESS WHAT NNNCH DID?!" Cynder walked out.

"I ALREADY KNOW..." Collins cried.

Sora wiped her nose and followed Cynder. Rakuen was just standing there with Collins. Sora noticed that Necross was gone.

"Yo! Rakuen, where's Necross? I saw him a hour ago." Sora asked.

"He's in my mind now. I'm charging his control collar. He needs to rest." Rakuen replied.

"I see. You made Necross a collar so control himself so he does not fade." Sora said.

Cynder smirked,

"Hey Rakuen, did you hear what Necross did?" Cynder asked.

"Yes...Well, after NNNCH licked me, Necross came out to get revenge on NNNCH by making love. I know, he's a lust Oni gōsuto but I really think they like each other. I'm happy for them but I need to apologize Collins because of my boastful acting. I learned it from my friend. Sorry, Collins, I will not do that again." Said Rakuen.

"Ya I really think they like each other, maybe you and Collins should try something so that you can see what it feels like." Cynder teased.

"CYNDER!" Collins shouted, blushing.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT! NOW GO HELP ZANE WITH THE TWINS!" Collins shouted. Cynder walked off.

"I know, Collins. You don't like yaoi." Sora commented.

"I don't like yaoi too because I have a girlfriend. It depends on their love and happiness." Said Rakuen.

"After four days, let's have a party." Sora requested.

"Whatever." Collins walked away.

"Help Zane and Cynder with the twins." Collins said.

"Okay. C'mon, Rakuen!" Said Sora.

"Sora, you should rest first." Rakuen was worried about Sora.

Four days later, Sora's wound was cured. She was on a date with Cynder at one of the restaurants. They were eating a meal and were chatting with each other.

"We're going to have the party today. Who's going to babysit Celina and Razi?" Sora asked.

Cynder poked at the food in front of her,

"I don't know, I could ask Phoebe or Vail but they're probably busy..." Cynder mumbled.  
"I should ask Tairi and Iya. They are my friends and they like kids. Don't worry, they're very nice. Anyway, we should buy some food and some drinks. I will bring my Xbox, karaoke machine and "Just Dance 4" game." Said Sora, she continued eating her meal.

"After that, we can...do something in your bedroom." Sora blushed.

"Ya..." Cynder mumbled, still just poking at the food.

"Is there a problem? Are you going to finish your food?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine. No I am not going to finish..." Cynder mumbled.

"Oh! Alright, Taralets! (Let's go!)" Sora replied. Cynder and Sora bought some food and some drinks and went to Cynder's house. Sora told Tairi and Iya that they will need to take care of Celina and Razi. They agreed to babysitting the twins.

So that night Cynder, Sora, Zane, Rakuen, Sopheria, Collins and Necross began to start the party.

Cynder turned on one of her favorite songs "Bad Apple" but this version was sung by Discord Whooves. Cynder gently span, she was singing along.

"Go, Cynderella!" Sora cheered for Cynder.

"She loves singing." Sopheria commented.

"Yes, she does." Sora replied. After Cynder was done singing, Necross sang "Dear Maria, come me in" by All Time Low. He was singing it for NNNCH.

"OMG! Maganda ang boses ni Necross. (Necross' voice is beautiful.)" Sora commented.

"Wait! Is he singing for NNNCH?" Rakuen wondered.

"Why do you call my Cynderella?" Asked Cynder. Collins shrugged,

"Fuck it!" Collins gave NNNCH control. NNNCH starred dreamily at Necross,

"Hooray! This reminds me of one of my favorite fan fictions!" Cynder smiled. Once Necross had finished singing NNNCH grabbed the microphone and began singing "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert.

"I still very scared of Collins and NNNCH..." Zane hid behind Cynder.

Necross heard NNNCH singing.

"AAAAAAAH! AWESOME! I LOVE YOU, NNNCH! TAKE ME!" Necross screamed like a fan girl, he was screaming out of happiness. Sora and Sopheria face palmed.

"Oh dear!" Sopheria commented.

"Well, At least Necross is happy." Said Rakuen.

Cynder fell over laughing. When NNNCH had finished singing, NNNCH was laughing. Zane changed to Darein.

"I'M GONNA SING!" Shouted Darein.

"Okay!" Cynder shouted, laughing. Darein snatched the microphone and began singing "Evil Angel" By Breaking Benjamin.

Necross kissed NNNCH.

"I'm going "LIKE" on Facebook." Said Sora.

"Whoa! Nice, Darein." Rakuen cheered.

"Hey, Rakuen! Do you want to do a duet?" Sopheria asked Rakuen.

"Sure thing!" Rakuen agreed. After Darein finished the song, Rakuen and Sopheria began to sing "Jetlag" by Simple Plan with Natasha Bedingfield.

"Wow! Romantic duet!" Sora shouted.

Cynder thought for a minute before grabbing the microphone once the duet was finished. Cynder began to sing "All about You Heart" by Mindy Gledhill.

"Such a sweet voice. If I can find a way to be reinstated as clan leader of the Futuristic bots, then I can finally have Cynder again." Darein smiled.

"Why do you call Cynder, Cynderella?" NNNCH asked Sora.

"Well, Cynder rhymes with Cider. I came up with Cinderella. I think Cynder is cuter than Cinder." Sora answered NNNCH's question. She listened to Cynder singing. She was thinking it was for her or Darein or Zane. She was confuse, she was trying to think of what to do.

'What am I going to do, let Cynder and Zane or Darein be happy or should Cynder and I to be together?' Sora was thinking and holding her hands together. Sopheria surprised her.

"Hey, Sora! You're next." Sopheria said. After Cynder finished the song. Sora sang

"Rock 'n Roll' by Avril Lavigne. Sopheria and Rakuen cheered for her. Necross hugged NNNCH.

"NNNCH, let's go to your bedroom. Please!" Said Necross.

Cynder smiled, she bounced and cheered Sora on. Zane retook control of his body, he grabbed the microphone once Sora had finished singing. Zane sang Exterminate Regenerate by Chameleon Circuit. Cynder smiled,

"Woo! MUSIC ABOUT THE DOCTOR AND THE DALEKS!" Cynder cheered.

"Alright to my room!" NNNCH said.

"I find this funny, the twins live in my house yet I still have two baby sitters for them." Cynder laughed.

"Yay!" Necross carried NNNCH to his room and closed the door. They took off all their cloths and started making love.

Sora giggled and cheered for Zane. After Zane had finished the song, they played "Just Dance 4". Sora and Sopheria danced "Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

NNNCH was blushing,

"I'm cumming!" NNNCH cried.

Cynder and Zane played next to the song "Golden Sky" by , they tripped over their feet and landed on each other, laughing and giggling.

"Just let it goooo!" said Necross, enjoying it.

Sora saw Zane and Cynder were happy. She tried not to be jealous. After that, all of them danced and played "Gangnam Style" by PSY. Sora enjoyed it.

Cynder tripped on a can of soda and crashed into Sora,

"Sorry..." Cynder mumbled.

NNNCH started cumming,

"I want your cum too Necross!" Cried NNNCH.

"Okay. Just suck mine." Necross blushed. He was facing NNNCH's thing and sucking it. His cum came out.

"Oh! That's okay. Are you hurt?" Sora helped Cynder to get up. Sopheria and Rakuen were cleaning up the mess because they didn't want to slip.

"We need spacing!" Rakuen commented.

"I'm fine." Cynder mumbled, blushing. Zane turned on "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Zane grabbed Cynder's hand and his eyes turned dark green. Darein began dancing with Cynder.

"It's been a while since our last dance." Smiled Darein.

"The last time we danced was so we weren't killed." Cynder mumbled.

"It was still romantic." Darein said.

"Somewhat, other than if we messed up we both got killed." Cynder said, dully.

"We would have died together." Darein span Cynder than pulled her close to his chest.

"I suppose so." Cynder blushed.

NNNCH was drinking Necross' cum happily.

Necross moaned and was sucking NNNCH's thing.

Sora saw Cynder and Darein dancing together. She didn't want to disturb them. Sopheria and Rakuen were dancing waltz together too. Sora felt that the couples were happy.

"I love this song." Sora said and she fell asleep on the sofa.

Darein softly picked Cynder up and took her to her bed room.

"Shan't I use magic to have fun with thee?" Darein said.

"O...Old English!" Cried Cynder, blushing.

"Come on, clothes off." Darein took off his clothes. Cynder looked away,

"Darein...I'm not in the mood...I have kids just five days ago...I don't want to be pregnant again." Cynder said.

"Then I'll wear a condom, come on. Play with me." Darein gently kissed Cynder's cheek.

"So good..." NNNCH's cum squirted out in large amounts.

Necross drank NNNCH's cum and he was sucking NNNCH's thing.

"NNNCH...I love you." Necross said.

Sopheria and Rakuen went to the guest's room and kissed. They took off her clothes and started making love. Sora was still sleeping on the sofa.

Cynder bit her lip,

"Darein...I don't want to...I want to sleep." Cynder moved onto her side.

"Fine..." Darein got redress and slipped under the covers, snuggling close to Cynder. She could smell his scent,

"Darein...I can smell you..." Cynder mumbled.

"Just sleep Madame." Darein said.

"I love you too Necross." NNNCH said.

Necross kissed NNNCH.

"I'm glad that I have a collar. It controls me so that I do not fade." Necross smiled.

Sopheria and Rakuen were still making love. Sopheria moaned and blushed. Rakuen stopped.

"Um... Do you want me to stop?" Rakuen asked.

"Nope..." Sopheria kissed his cheek. They kissed passionately.

Cynder got up after she knew Darein was asleep, she walked out, she ran into her training room and started to train. Cynder was holding back tears,

"Why?" Cynder whispered.

NNNCH smiled,

"I'm glad that you have that color." NNNCH said.

Sora woke up because she heard something in the training room. She saw that Cynder was training.

"It's night time, Cynder. You need to sleep." Said Sora.

"Yup! Can we sleep together?" Necross asked and he started snuggling up to NNNCH.

"Sure." NNNCH started to cuddle with Necross.

"Leave me be. I know what time it is." Cynder said.

"What's the problem? We need to talk." Said Sora and she was worried about Cynder.  
"I'm fine." Cynder punched one of the holographic targets.

Sora joined Cynder in training. She punched the one of the holographic targets.

"Just talk to me. You're crying. I'll follow you if you walk away." Sora said and she accidentally punched at the wall.

"Ouch!" Sora hurt her fist.

"Get out of my training room you don't even know where to hit. Besides it's only me, besides it doesn't matter if I am crying, there is nothing to talk about." Cynder said.

"Hey! I'm worried because you're crying. I want to know what's wrong...We should fight without any weapons, magic or powers. If you win, I'll leave and sing "Fallen Angel". If I win, you will tell me what's wrong. Don't be stubborn and refuse. Just have a little fun. I'm fucking, bloody, dead serious!" Said Sora and she was ready to fight.

"Sora, I am not fighting you because I know I will never win. I don't train because the trill of fighting, no I train to take my mind off of things. I'm not fighting an unfair fight, I'm not fighting to fight or to feed the fire. I fight to take my mind away from the pain that poisons my soul." Cynder said, kicking two of the holographic targets.

Sora heard Cynder.

"Is Darein or Zane what you're thinking of?" Sora asked.

Cynder didn't reply, she put more force behind the blow on the target in front of her.

"Tell me! Is that the problem?" Sora asked and she stopped Cynder.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Shouted Cynder.

"Please don't force Cynder to talk about stuff that hurts her heart." R mumbled.

"I guess you're right, R." Sora left Cynder alone in the training room. She sat on the sofa and turned on the karaoke machine. She turned the volume down a little so that she didn't disturb anyone's sleep. She sang "Fallen Angel" by Aimee B.

R wondered out of the training room, she had managed to get control from Cynder. R tripped on her feet and crashed into the floor,

"I can't see...where are my glasses?" R asked.

Sora heard R and paused the karaoke machine. She walked back into the training room. She found R's glasses on the floor.

"Here!" Sora gave them to R.

"Heh...thanks..." R mumbled, placing her glasses on and standing up.

"R, did you change Cynder into you and why did you?" Sora asked.

R hid her face behind her bangs,

"I...I did...because I...I was getting bored...a...and I want to spend...s...some time with you..." R stammered.

"Sure, you can spending time with me." Said Sora.

R smiled and hugged Sora,

"Yay!" R said.

Sora smiled and hugged R.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sora asked kindly.

R was blushing behind her bangs,

"I don't know." R mumbled.

"Let's play some videogames." Sora requested. Sora and R walked into the living room to play videogames.

"What do you like to play?" Sora asked.

"I'm not good at videogames...so you can choose." R whispered.

"Let's play Just Dance 4." Sora replied. Sora started to play the music. They played and danced to "The Ketchup song" by Las Ketchup.

R tripped over her feet and fell around four times,

"I'm not good at this..." Mumbled R.

Sora helped R to get up.

"Okay, we should watch a movie instead." Sora changed her mind. They were watching "Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" movie. They sat on the sofa and they were eating popcorn.

R snuggled up to Sora and began to fall asleep.

Sora turned off the TV. She went to sleep with R and hugged her.

"Good night, Cynder, R, Nyx, Hatred, Blaze and Scars." Sora fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Sora woke up but R wasn't there with her. She remembered that R had changed back into Cynder. She shook her head to wake herself up and she saw a note on the sofa. She looked at the note and she began reading the note.

Sora,

Meet me at the ***.

I know you didn't care to fight me.

Your weakness is with me.

Go and rescue Cynder from the ***.

XXX

Sora was frightened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora shouted. Sopheria and Rakuen woke up and got dressed. They ran out to Sora.

"Sora, what happened?" Sopheria asked.

"Cynder was kidnapped." Sora replied.


	6. Chapter 5: Adoration after Rescue

NNNCH drowsily got up, suddenly feeling something off he shouted,

"ZANE! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED I THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED TO CYNDER!" NNNCH screamed. Zane fell off the bed,

"Ow...COMING! WAIT WHAT?!" Zane bolted out into the living room, he tripped on his own feet and crashed into the coffee table, upside down.

"Ow...today is not my lucky day..." Zane mumbled, he then added "Someone help me...I can't move..."

"SOMEONE CHECK ON THE TWINS!" NNNCH yelled, trying to get his pants on.

"Iya and Tairi took care of them, NNNCH babe." Necross got up, dizzy. He got dress in his clothes and walked up the stairs. Suddenly, he fell down the stairs by accident.

"Ow!" Necross got hurt. Rakuen ran to Necross and healed him. Sora became paralyzed.

"Zane, NNNCH, you heard Sora?" Sopheria asked, she helped Zane to get up.

"I feel like my back got tied in a knot..." Zane mumbled, cracking his back.

"Necross!" NNNCH ran over to Necross.

"Honey bunny are you okay?!" Asked NNNCH, his face turned red.

"I did not mean to say honey bunny..." Mumbled NNNCH.

Necross giggled.

"I heard it and it was cute. I got dizzy because I drank your-" Necross began.  
"Please don't say it. We already know. Bad news: Cynder got kidnapped." Said Rakuen and helped Necross to get up.

"Oh... ANO SINABI MO?! (What did you say?!)" Necross shouted.

"Sora read a note from some mysterious guy." Said Sopheria. Sora couldn't move a muscle she was like stone.

NNNCH bitch slapped Sora,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Shouted NNNCH. Zane realized something, he started panicking.

"WHAT IF ROGUE HAS HER!? OH FUCK TARTS!" Zane screamed.

Sora 's cheek was hurt by NNNCH.

"Ouch! Thanks for waking me up. I read the note. I don't know who kidnapped Cynder." Said Sora. Necross walked up to Sora.

"Let me see." Necross requested. Sora gave it to him. Necross closed his eyes to feel the paper.

"It has braille." Said Necross.

"OH NOO! CYNDER!" Zane cried, falling to his knees.

"It said "Hellish Abyss" and "Velan". So, Velan kidnapped Cynder." Said Necross as he opened his eyes. Sora was shocked and she was mad at Velan. She stood up and transformed into her goddess mode.

"Who's coming with me?" Sora asked.

"I'll go with you." Sopheria agreed.

"Me too." Said Rakuen.

"That's crazy, this shit is insane. I'm with you." Said Necross.

"If Necross is going I'm going." NNNCH said.

"I'm with you, we better tell the babysitters that we need them to stay over a little longer." Zane said. Rogue tapped the glass,

"I know you hate me in all, but let's call a truce and save that witch. If she dies, I'm out of a job. And I'm basically immortal so I might be of some help." Rogue shrugged.

"I'M GOING TO REBOOT YOU!" Collins shouted, teleporting out and tackling Rogue. They both started wrestling around.

They all walked outside. Sora noticed that Rogue was here.

"You're here to help us. Why?" Sora asked Rogue.

"I should tell Tairi and Iya." Said Rakuen and he walked into the twins' room.

"You're Rogue. The bitch that enjoyed stabbing my sister." Hissed Sopheria.

Rogue kicked Collins off,

"Who said I enjoyed it? I didn't, I just really hate being stabbed and shot at. I'm not evil as I seem. Especially not when Cynder is in danger by someone who is not me. I love my mother, I only took her case to keep her safe. When I fight her it's because I'm being watch the agency and they say if you don't at least try to get your witch, then someone else gets put on the job." Rogue said. Collins hit his head on a rock, his head began to bleed,

"I hate you..." Mumbled Collins.

Sora had no choice.

"Fine! You can join." Sora agreed. Rakuen walked out and he saw that Collins was bleeding on his head. He healed him.

"Sora, are you sure about this?" Sopheria asked.

"I... I just need some more people. Please excuse me." Sora teleported to Gensoyume.

"Sora needs to get something. You can prepare your things. If you guys finish, just tell me when you're ready." Sopheria said.

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Velan, Velan sat on her throne. Cynder was tied up and lifted up by some chains. The chains were tied around Cynder's hands and feet. Velan walked closer to her.

"Wake up, princess." Velan smirked.

"Don't call me princess!" Cynder shouted.

"I'm going to get some other people to help us." Collins opened the gate and stepped through. The gate slammed shut behind him. Zane turned into Darein,

"I'll be a lot more help." Darein said.

"Yes." Replied Rogue.

"My! My! I think you're very tough." Velan smiled and ripped Cynder's shirt. She could see Cynder's bra.

"How cute! I hope Sora will see this." Velan said.

"See what, my bra?!" Cynder hissed, thrashing.

Velan touched Cynder's left breast and squeezed it.

"W...What are you doing?!" Cynder yelped.

"Touching it. You should call to your lover" Said Velan and she licked Cynder's neck.

"DAREIN! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED! AGAIN! Wait...no...this is the fifth time...SOMEONE HELP ME I'M BEING MOLESTED FOR THE FIFTH TIME IN MY LIFE!" Cynder screamed.

Meanwhile at Cynder's house, everybody was ready.

"Is everyone ready?" Sopheria asked.

"We're ready!" Darein shouted.

"Sounds like your finally back. Good to see you again Darein." Veo smiled.

"As it is you Veo." Smiled Darein.

"Alright!" Sopheria teleported all of the people from the clan world and the demon slayers to the Castle of Velan. Inside the castle, it had a very long stairs case and four levels.

"I think it's going to be a long journey." Said Necross. Sora appeared with her chainsaw.

"Yeah, we need to enter the four levels." Sora said. The huge TV screen turned on and it was Velan.

"Hello and Welcome to my castle!" Velan said.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Cynder. Darein reacted,

"Cynder! I will save you! I promise!" Shouted Darein.

"Darein! Don't promise! We need to make sure we can get through before we can save her!" Sapphire said.

Sora reacted,

"VELAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sora shouted outraged.

"The girl in blue is right...To, enter my throne room, you need to beat my four demons at each level. If you survive, you can fight the last boss and save Cynder. I'll be waiting." Said Velan and the TV turned off. Sora shot the TV screen with her gun.

"Let's do it." Sora mumbled. All of them entered the first room. The demon dinosaur roared and it was ready to attack.

"Oh my gosh! It's Barney." Necross commented.

Phoebe pin pointed three weak areas,

"Aim for the crotch, shoulders and neck! Those are the weakest areas!" Phoebe shouted. Collins disappeared and reappeared on the dinosaur's head, he stabbed it. Rogue pulled out her gun and shot at the shoulders.

Necross jumped up and slashed the crotch of the dinosaur using his scythe. The demon dinosaur was defeated.

"On the next level!" Sora shouted. They ran outside. Suddenly, Phoebe, Frozen, Davin, Cira, Kione, Collins, Necross and ten of the demon slayers were trapped in the room because the door closed itself. Necross tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Guys! You go ahead. We will meet you at the top." Said Necross. The devilman was going to hit Collins. Necross saw it.

"Collins, look out!" Necross shouted. The devilman shot at Collins with his laser eyes. Necross pushed Collins away. Collins was saved but Necross got hit in the back. The demon slayers killed the devilman. Necross was hurt and his wound was burning.

Collins glared at the devilman,

"No one harms my virus' boyfriend!" Collins shot it. Phoebe walked over to Necross,

"I'm glad I specialize in healing magic." Phoebe healed Necross.

"Hey are you okay?" NNNCH asked Necross. NNNCH helped Necross up.

"Why are doing this?" Cynder asked.

"Don't worry...I'm okay. It's up to the others to save Cynder." Necross hugged NNNCH.

"Well, I want to watch them so enjoy the show. You do love Darein. I should tell Sora about that." Said Velan.

At the next level, The huge demon snake rattled his tail. It destroyed five demon slayers.

"Demon slayers! ATTACK!" Sopheria shouted. The many demon slayers attacked the demon snake.

"Oh ya bitch it's serpent!" Sepi smiled. She walked over to and hissed something,

"Sepi has always been good at this." Said Sapphire.

"I told it we come in peace and only our friend back. I also asked it if it has ever lost someone, then I told it that how we feel about losing Cynder." Sepi said.

"So what I love Darein! I also love Sora! It's not illegal in the clan world to love a girl, but she has be a clan leader if I am to ever marry her! And we don't believe in gods or goddesses, that's why Sora could never be in a clan. But I love her, AND IF HURT ANY MY FRIENDS I WILL UNLEASH HELL UPON YOU!" Cynder shouted.

"I'm glad you are okay. Let's hope the others can get through and save Cynder." NNNCH said.

"But I'm from hell already. I wonder what Sora's reaction will be." Velan replied.

The demon snakes like Sepi. The one baby snake pointed at the exit. That meant that they could go to the next level.

"I think the snakes like you, Sepi. TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" Said Sora. They ran into the 3rd level.

Sepi smiled and kissed the baby serpent's head,

"Thank you little serpent!" Sepi smiled and ran off.

"That's not I mean. I'll kill you and kill you. Or I'll Rogue do it, she's immortal." Cynder smiled, she then added "I'm not afraid of you."

"You have a lot of courage but it's annoying." Velan put a gag in Cynder's mouth. She pulled down Cynder's pants.

"I think you're cute." Said Velan and she touched Cynder's body.

In the third level, there were no demons inside. They decided to enter the room.

"Sopheria, take this." Sora gave a red pendant to Sopheria.

"This is the wish ruby." Said Sopheria.

"Yes, if I'm gone, give this to Darein." Said Sora. They all went outside but suddenly, all them except Sora and Darein were trapped in the room.

Darein narrowed his eyes,

"I still have my collar, it's in my pocket, if I put it on...I can't be held accountable for what I do. I have to save Cynder, I love her. She was the first girl who I could actually touch and that my poisonous skin didn't burn...I have to save her, no matter what." Darein pulled his collar out and placed it around his neck. Zane's body shifted to Darein's, the clothing and all.

"I refuse to allow Cynder to die!" Darein hissed, his teeth were sharp.

"I CAN STILL TALK!" Wheatley shouted.

Sora heard Darein. She understood Darein's feeling.

"Sora, we're okay. Just go with Darein." Said Sopheria.

"Hai! (Yes!)" Sora replied. Sora and Darein walked in to the fourth level.

Darein smiled,

"Now what is in here?" Mumbled Darein.

"Darein, we're at the fourth level. I think it's the final level." Said Sora. They were at the fourth level. Sora tried to push the door.

"So hard." Sora commented.

Darein shot the door of its hinges.

"Fuck it." Darein said.

The second door to the fourth level opened. Sora and Darein walked inside the throne room. They stepped on the white circles and suddenly the floor started to fall and become an abyss. Sora and Darein were saved but they had to stay away from the white circles.

"OH SHIT! DAREIN, JUST STAY AT THE WHITE CIRCLE! THAT'S THE HELLISH ABYSS! JUST DON'T JUMP IN!" Sora shouted.

Daren smiled,

"Trust me. I know what I am doing." Darein's collar glowed, his mechanical wings opened.

"Ay! You have wings. I forgot. I'm the leader of the demon slayers and I'm a goddess." Said Sora. Her crystal wings came out. Sora and Darein flew away from the Hellish Abyss.

"Where the hell is Velan?" Sora asked.

"I'm right behind you." Velan was sitting at her floating throne. Cynder was tied up by chains. Sora and Darein looked at her. Velan had a protective shield so that they can't go in and the shield was indestructible.

"HELP!" Screamed Wheatley.

"I'm not here to kill you! I JUST WANT CYNDER BACK!" Shouted Darein.

"You want Cynder because you love her. Well, there's another one who wants to save Cynder too. Cynder has two lovers." Said Velan. Sora showed the middle fingered to Velan.

"Just shut the fuck up! You're the boss now. And you'll be toast." Sora hissed.

"Darein, do you know who the other lover? is" Velan asked Darein.

"I'm not that stupid. I love Cynder dearly and I know she also loves Sora. If Cynder wanted, I'd have a three way. As long as Cynder also loves me, I don't care that she loves another girl. At least I know Sora, and I'm glad Cynder loves a girl that I at least knows." Darein smiled.

"Zane knows too." Added Darein.

"NOW GIVE ME CYNDER!" Hissed Darein.

Sora heard that Darein said but she was still confused.

"Darein, you knew that already..." Sora said.

"Wow! A love triangle. Now, the problem is you can't get out of here because you two are trapped in the Hellish Abyss. There's only one solution. One of you need to sacrifice yourself. One will save Cynder and the other will be a sacrifice." Velan said.

"Cynder, who do you choose, Darein or Sora?" Velan asked and she took the gag from Cynder's mouth.

"DO MAKE ME CHOOSE!" Cynder began crying.

"I love Darein and Sora, Darein always has a way of finding me." Cynder said.

"You knew?" Gasped Darein.

"Yes, you died in the war, I remember hearing you scream. But you're in Zane's body and Zane can't find once he's dead. There is only one Darein, one Sora and one Zane." Cynder said. She turned to face Velan,

"I DEMAND YOU KILL ME INSTEAD!" Cynder shouted.

"Cynder...There's other ways. Darein, after this...Sopheria is going to give you a wish ruby. So that you can be yourself again. Tell the truth. I want to help Cynder to be reunited with Zane but Darein you also love Cynder. I'm fucking confused." Sora cried with tears.

"You've decide, Sora?" Said Velan. Sora didn't reply.

"I. Demand. That. You. Velan. Kill. Me. Cynder. Shade." Cynder hissed.

"Kill me, I'll find Zane and help him to find Cynder! I know how long she's loved him! I know how long she's craved for him! Just kill me! I demand that I'm the sacrifice! Cynder I promise on my life that once I am dead, I will return Zane to you. I promise." Darein crossed his heart.

"I was made to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Velan, kill me go ahead! CYNDER I PROMISE I WILL FIND YOU!" Zane shouted.

"Guys...Stop it! You are insane that you would want to commit suicide." Sora sighed. She broke the protective shield in one single punch. She slashed the chains and freed Cynder. She carried Cynder.

"Cynder...I love you...and...I'm sorry." Sora kissed Cynder and gave her to Darein.

"Velan, let's say we both are dead!" Sora grabbed Velan and they fell together into the Hellish Abyss. The portal of light was open.

"SORA!" Cynder screamed, she started crying.

"We need to get you into some clothes..." Mumbled Darein, gently flapping his wings.

"Were you telling the truth...when you said you knew?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, Cynder...I just want you happy, even if that means you are with a girl...or you being with Zane, Sora and I. I just want you happy." Darein said, trying to find a spot to land.

Five minutes later, Sopheria, Rakuen, NNNCH, Necross, the people from the clans and the demon slayers were outside the castle of Velan and were saved. They saw an angel in the sky.

"Oh! It's a bird. No, it's a plane. No, it's Wonder woman!" Necross shouted.

"That's Darein." Said Rakuen.

"Darein upgraded himself a pigeon man." Necross commented.

"Hey! We're over here!" Sopheria shouted and she was waving.

"I AM NOT A PIGEON!" Shouted Darein. Darein flew over and landed, Cynder was asleep in his arms,

"Too much excitement for the poor girl." Darein said.

"Where's Sora?" Sepi asked, her tail thrashed. Darein looked away, he didn't reply.

"She died, isn't she?" Sopheria asked.

Darein's wings flapped uncomfortably,

"Ya..." Mumbled Darein.

Everyone was shocked that Sora was died. Sopheria wiped her tears using her sleeves. The demon slayers put their left hands to the right of their chests.

"Rest in peace, Sora Starbladzer, our leader and our beloved goddess of Gensoyume." Said the demon slayers with sorrow in his voice. Sopheria gave the wish ruby to Darein.

"Sora told me to give this to you." Said Sopheria.

"The wish ruby can grant you one wish." Sopheria added.

Darein gently placed Cynder on the ground, she looked more dead than alive.

"Is Cynder okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I think she is." Darein said. Darein grasped the wish ruby,

'I wish that Sora was back.' Darein thought.

The wish ruby was broken and Darein's wish became true. Sora was on the ground, she had fainted. Sopheria surprised and she ran up to Sora.

"Thank goodness! Sora is alive." Sopheria cried and she hugged Sora.

"I'd never think of myself, I only think about Cynder, and her health, and happiness. She...Cynder's what makes my world go round." Darein picked Cynder back up.

"Let's get back to Cynder's lab." Phoebe said.

Rakuen carried Sora.

"Yeah! Let's go back." Sopheria replied. All of them teleported to Cynder's lab.

Darein placed Cynder onto the couch before he started to look weak, his legs gave out. Darein's body shifted back to Zane's and the wings disappeared. Zane was out cold,

"Oh no! Darein must have used up all his energy!" Phoebe yelped. Frozen picked Zane up and put him in Cynder's room, on Cynder's bed. Frozen walked back out.

"Someone move Cynder...My arms ache..." Frozen mumbled. Phoebe picked Cynder up and walked into Cynder's room, she placed Cynder beside Zane.

"Sleep in peace you two." Phoebe smiled.

"Why don't you put Sora in with Cynder and Zane? That bed is huge! Well it could at least hold four people but you get my point." Sepi said.

"You ramble a lot Seps." Davin said.

"I like what Sepi said. Rakuen, put Sora on the bed, on Zane's side." Necross requested. Rakuen put Sora on the bed at Zane's side. They walked outside.

Necross wrote "I'M IN HEAVEN, BITCH!" on Zane's chest, then he took a picture, stole Zane's shirt and ran out of the room. Sora, Zane and Cynder were sleeping.

Two hours later, Sora woke up. She thought that she was in heaven but she wasn't. She looked at Zane's chest, she was frightened.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Sora screamed.

Cynder shifted and cuddled up to Zane, wrapping her arms around him. Zane shifted and rolled onto his side so he was facing Cynder. Zane cuddled up to Cynder.

"I've been fucking with Zane. No! That is not true." Said Sora, messing up her hair.

Cynder snored a little bit, Zane nuzzled her.

Sora noticed that Cynder and Zane were sleep happily and smiled.

"I guess I should leave." Sora said and she left the room. She then frowned because she realized she was alive.

"Why... Am I alive?" Sora whispered.

Cynder woke up,

"Huh?!" Cynder fell off the bed laughing at what was written on Zane's chest.

"Hey nindumb, wake up, someone wrote on your chest." Cynder laughed, shoving Zane.

"Let me sleep..." Mumbled Zane, lazily batting Cynder's arm.

"Yes, My plan worked." Necross cheered and suddenly, Sora grabbed him.

"Ano plano! Ikaw ay may kasalanan ito! Magbuhos kita ng acetone! (What plan?! It's your fault! I'm gonna pour an acetone on you!)" Sora wreastled Necross.

"Fuck! Shit!" Necross was hurt and scared of Sora.

Zane sat up,

"OH GOOD GOD! DID I ACTUALLY GO THROUGH WITH WHAT DAREIN SAID!? I HAD A THREE WAY WITH..." Zane screamed. Cynder laughed,

"This is comedy gold! Who wrote that on Zeny's chest...I honestly thought...Zane I thought you wrote that on your own chest...whoops!" Cynder got up, realizing she was still in ripped clothing.

"R is going to be so pissed! This was her favorite outfit!" Cynder mumbled.

"SORA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cynder yelled, walking out.

"WAIT UP!" Zane yelped, running after Cynder.

"DON'T HURT NECROSS!" NNNCH cried.

"Wow! You do love your soul mate. Fine! My punishment is done." Sora took the picture, the one of her being with Zane and Cynder.

"Aw! She took the picture." Said Necross.

"SORA! WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE BUNNY OF HONEY?" Cynder cried. Zane's face turned red,

"C...Cynder help me get the ink off my chest..." Zane mumbled.

"I will, just not right now." Cynder patted Zane head. Zane sighed,

"Then can you help me find my shirt?" Asked Zane.

"Sure." Cynder said.

"Are you okay Necross?" Asked NNNCH.

"Yup! Don't worry. Sora and I always fight like this. It's a cat and dog's fight." Necross smiled. Sora sighed.

"Sora, we're glad that you're alive." Said Necross.

"I…I died...but I'm back alive...how..." Sora mumbled.

"Because, Darein decided to wish you back to life. So Cynder could be happy, she loves you Sora." Said NNNCH. Zane and Cynder walked in.

"Okay who stole Zane's shirt, NNNCH?!" Cynder said.

"OKAY THIS TIME IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" Shouted NNNCH.

"I want my shirt back." Mumbled Zane.

"It was the demon gorilla, it likes to eat handsome men's shirts and write on their chests." Necross lied to Zane. Sora crossed her arms and looked at Necross.

Zane remembered what Rakuen said,

"I'm gonna...go take a shower..." Zane turned and ran off.

"Necross, give me back Zane's shirt. Or NNNCH isn't allowed out for a year." Cynder said.

"So basically you'll ground me so I can't come out of Collins's head?" NNNCH asked.

"Yup, or I'll remove you and replace you with a homosexual virus that could never love Necross and only loves Zane." Cynder said.

Necross frightened that Cynder was going to grounded NNNCH. He threw Zane's shirt at Sora's face and hugged NNNCH's leg.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Necross shouted. Sora grabbed Zane's shirt and gave it to Cynder.

Cynder smiled,

"Thank you." Cynder walked away. She unlocked the bathroom and stepped in, she placed Zane's shirt on the counter. Cynder suddenly walked over to the shower, she moved the curtain. Zane yelped,

"CYNDER! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Zane shouted. Cynder giggled and ran out, she closed and locked the bathroom.

"I'm not going anywhere Necross." Smiled NNNCH.

"Waaaaaaah! Don't leave me, NNNCH. Waaaaaaaah!" Necross cried and hugged NNNCH's leg tightly.

"Umiyak ang bakla! (The gay is crying!) NNNCH, bring Necross to your room. That should stop him." Said Sora.

NNNCH dragged Necross into his room. NNNCH closed the door and locked it.

Cynder ran over to Sora, Cynder tackle hugged her.

"Oh I love you Sora!" Cynder nuzzled Sora's cheek.

Sora felt something wrong with her. She pushed Cynder carefully and gently.

"Cynder...I'm not in the mood...I need to rest." Sora mumbled and she teleported back home. Sopheria saw Cynder.

"Sora isn't in a good mood." Sopheria said.

Necross is still crying.

Cynder sighed,

"I knew this might happen...This is one of three things..." Cynder walked off. Cynder flopped onto her bed and drifted off into a nightmare. Zane walked out, clothed with wet hair.

"Okay Necross stop crying. Mother was bluffing." NNNCH said.

Sopheria moved closer to Cynder.

"Cynder, we need to talk. After Sora died, I knew what she was going to do. She wants to fix the problem. I know you love them but Sora was very confused right now. Sora and I could fix this. Here's the question, who do you really love the most, Darein, Zane or Sora?" Sopheria asked Cynder.

Cynder was fast asleep, but even though she had loved Zane the longest and could only marry Darein,

"Sora..." Mumbled Cynder.

Sopheria heard Cynder's answered. She moved closer to Cynder's ear.

"If you really love Sora, go to her. I sensed that she's holding a gun." Said Sopheria. In Sora's bedroom, she was holding a gun and crying.

Cynder bolted awake and teleported, she tackle hugged Sora,

"No! Bad!" Cynder kissed Sora.


	7. Chapter 6: True Love

"Sora...I love you, I would sacrifice my life, just to save yours. Darein and Zane both know that, that's why they didn't want you to die, they just want to see me happy, no matter who I'm with." Cynder nuzzled Sora.

Sora threw her gun and kissed Cynder.

"Cynder, I still love you but I was so confuse...Is it okay that...we will be together like this?" Sora cried.

"It isn't illegal for us to be together in the clan world...well two females, but I'm a clan leader, you aren't. But I would rather give up my status to be with someone I love as much as I love you rather than for someone I don't love as much as you." Cynder smiled.

"You will be give an acceptance since you care for all the clan instead of just your own, like most clan leaders. You are the only one who cares for all the clans, so you can love whoever you may love." Cherry Blossom said. Cynder gasped,

"Cherry Blossom! Sora, this is the long since dead, second ever clan leader of the Nera clan! If she says something then it's true!" Cynder happily kissed Sora.

Sora kissed Cynder back.

"Cynder..." Sora was crying tears of joy. She pulled out her gold ring with a small blue sapphire on it.

"Robyn Miller AKA Cynder Ebony Shade... I, Jas Rafael AKA Sora Starbladzer 010 must ask you something from my heart...Will you marry me?" Sora asked, she was proposing to Cynder.

"Yes, but one question. What's with the 010?" Cynder was happy but confused.

"That is my codename." Sora giggled. She put her ring on Cynder's ring finger and hugged her.

"I love you." Sora kissed Cynder.

"I love you too." Cynder kissed Sora back.

"Do you want to have fun together just two of us?" Sora asked.

Cherry Blossom laughed and disappeared,

"Sure!" Cynder purred.

They took off their cloths and lied on the bed. Sora touched Cynder's cheek softly. She kissed Cynder and started making love with her.

Cynder was kissing Sora,

"How do I break this to Dare Bear?" Cynder asked.

"I have creation powers but I'll help with that later." Said Sora. She licked Cynder's neck.

Cynder moaned,

"Zane will be with P.I.X.A.L. later on, he'll be happy. Darein...he's who I'm worried about." Cynder said, nuzzling Sora's cheek.

"I can make a Cynder clone for him. I need more time to think. Less chat, more love." Said Sora. She kissed Cynder's breast.

"We just need to bring back Darein's old lover. Than everything will be fine and dandy." Cynder shuddered, she licked Sora's neck.

Sora moaned,

"Darein has an old lover...We will talk this later." Sora licked Cynder's thing.

"Okay." Cynder moaned, shuddering.

Sora and Cynder kissed and made love to each other. After nine hours, they were sleepy and hugged each other with a warm blanket. Sora got up and texted Sopheria using her iPhone.

To: Sopheria the lonestar

Sophie, we need to have a meeting later.

From: Sora of awesome angel

Sora sent her text and lied on the bed with Cynder.

Cynder cuddled up to Sora, sleeping.

"Cynder...I can use my powers to Darein's lover come back to life." Sora smiled. She cuddled Cynder.

"O...Okay." Cynder mumbled in her sleep.

In three days later, Sora changed her gender into Dante, her male form. Cynder knew her transformations. They went to Cynder's lab because they need to talk with Sopheria, Rakuen, Zane and Darein. Zane and Darein felt suspicious about Dante.

"Dante, you do know Zane and Darein are still the same person right?" Cynder asked.

"Oh! Right. Sopheria, draw the holy circle." Dante offered.

"Sure, Sora. I mean, Dante." Said Sopheria. She drew the holy circle with chalk and holy water.

"It's done." Sopheria said. Dante changed into Sora who changed into goddess mode. She held her hands together and stepped inside the holy circle. The holy circle started glowing a special light.

"Zane, get inside the holy circle." Sora said.

Zane stepped inside,

"What...going to happen now?" Zane asked.

"You'll see." Said Rakuen and he played the violin. Sora cut her right wrist a little bit till she could see her blood coming out. She span around and waved staff. The white mist surrounded Zane. Sora danced around. The white mist went inside of Zane's body.

"White mist, get Darein's soul and make himself reborn again." Sora commanded and pointed at Zane. The white mist came out and it had Darein's soul. Darein became himself a half futuristic bot and half necromancer. Zane was fine. Sora was now spinning her staff, she stopped. She pointed at the ceiling and opened the heaven's portal.

"Heaven, bring Mura back to life." Sora wished. The girl came out from the heaven and fall down to Earth. It was Mura, Darein's former lover.

"Darein, catch Mura!" Sora shouted.

Darein yelped when Mura fell on top of him,

"Ow..." Darein mumbled.

"DAREIN!" Mura shouted, hugging him.

"Mura..." Mumbled Darein, hugging her.

"Why are you doing this?" Zane asked.

The heaven's portal and the holy circle disappeared. Sora was getting weak and fainted because of blood loss and because she used too much of her power of creation.

"Why did she do this?!" Zane shouted. Cynder bolted over to Sora,

"Sora! Sora wake up!" Cynder cried.

Rakuen cured Sora's wrist.

"She's alright. She needs to rest. I'll put Sora in the bed." Rakuen said and he carried Sora. He walked in to Cynder's bedroom and put Sora on the bed.

"Sora needs to rest. Cynder, can you explain to him?" Sopheria requested.

"I'm engaged...to marry Sora. I'm allowed to marry her, I'm sorry Zane, Darein." Cynder said.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy!" Zane and Darein said in duo. Cynder smiled,

"Thank you for being understanding." Cynder said.

"No problem...Now if you'll excuse me..." Zane ran off, crying.

"Um...You should have explain about why Sora used the holy circle to help Darein and Mura, not the marriage part. I'm still proud to you both but now, Zane is crying." Sopheria commented. Rakuen walked out from the bedroom.

"Girls, Sora is okay. She's just asleep. Anyway, who is going to talk to Zane? Who wants to see Sora?" Rakuen asked.

"Since Sora and I will be getting married...while we wanted Darein to be happy. Sopheria will you talk to Zane? I don't think seeing me will help him." Cynder said, running into her bed room.

"Sure." Sopheria agreed and she walked around trying to find Zane.

"Zane, where the crying baby are you?" Sopheria asked.

Sora woke up.

Zane was crying in the twins' room, in the corner. Celina was holding the railing of the crib, starring curiously at him. Razi was crying.

Cynder attempted to cannon ball onto her bed but just ended up hitting her head on the edge of the bed.

Sopheria made a bottle of milk and she feed Razi.

"Zane, your son is crying because you're crying. It's like father like son. Why are you crying?" Sopheria asked.

"Cynder!" Sora was shocked and she helped Cynder. She cured Cynder's head.

"You shouldn't do that. Are you okay?" Sora was worried.

Cynder was out cold.

"B...Because! The only sun I had in this world of grey has now been taken away!" Zane cried.

Sora began to get scared when Cynder didn't wake up. She tried to wake Cynder up.

"No! Cynder, this is not a joke. Cynder! Cynder!" Sora cried in panic and hugged Cynder.

"Not this again! Not this again!" Sora shouted.

"Well, Cynder still loves you, Zane. I know you're hurt. Just let her go." Said Sopheria.

"Besides that isn't my only worry. What about the twins? Who's custody are they in?!" Zane cried.

Cynder was still not waking up.

"SOMEONE HELP! CYNDER IS IN A COMA AGAIN!" Sora shouted and she started crying.

"I guess that is a problem. I should ask Cynder." Said Sopheria.

"I want custody, but I don't know how to be a father and I know that children need their mother for the first couple of years of their life." Zane said.

"Five more minutes..." Cynder mumbled.

Sora discovered that Cynder was just a sleep. She felt embarrassed about herself and she had no comment.

"Cynder and Sora will take care of them. You can be their uncle." Said Sopheria.

"But they are my son and daughter! I'm not they're Uncle, I am their father." Zane cried louder. Razi began crying louder. Celina sat down and grabbed the bridge of her nose, annoyed.

Cynder snuggled up to Sora.

"Then, you're Razi's other twin brother. Celina thinks that you're a cry baby. Besides, you can visit them any time." Sopheria commented. She tried to lullaby Razi.

Sora smiled and hugged Cynder.

Cynder snored a little bit.

Razi only cried louder, Celina glared at Sopheria,

'What a rude thing to say. We both know that Zane is our father, we are not stupid! Especially since we are both half robot!' Thought Celina.

Sopheria feed Razi a bottle of milk.

"I don't know. I should ask Cynder. CYNDER!" Sopheria yelled.

Cynder opened her eyes,

"WHAT?!" Cynder shouted, tired.

"YOU AND SORA ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED. WHO IS GOING TO TAKE THE TWINS, YOU, ZANE OR ME?!" Sopheria shouted.

"I would say they should stay at the mother's side." Sora commented.

"Agreed Sora, but they know their father is Zane...I don't know what to do...I feel so stressed!" Cynder groaned.

"Well, Zane can visit them anytime he wants. So, that is it, are there any more problems?" Sopheria asked.

"I want...to...at least be able to keep one of them once they are older." Zane said.

"Sure, if Sora and Cynder agreed." Said Sopheria.

"That's okay. The twins love Zane. They were Zane's sunshine. What about you, sweet heart?" Sora asked Cynder.

"Of course, Zane, you can have whichever one you want once they are old enough." Cynder smiled.

Sora and Cynder both agreed.

"Finally, there is no problem. Zane, you should hang out with Celina and Razi." Sopheria requested.

"That problem is done. I need to rest and then we can talk about the marriage." Said Sora and she lied down on the bed.

Cynder crawled onto her bed and fell asleep.

"Alright." Zane got up and walked over to Razi.

"Hey Razi." Zane said. Razi looked at Zane and began to coo.

"Zzzz...Cynder likes cyan daisies... Zzzz...Boracay...Zzzz...Beach wedding... Zzz...Castle made in crystal... Zzz...No pink... Zzz...Having a baby..." Sora was sleep talking about their marriage.

"Having a baby?" Cynder confusedly said.

Sora woke up. "What?! Is there a problem?" Sora asked.

"You said something about having a baby." Cynder mumbled.

"Um...We're going to marry. I was in male form. After that, we can make love and you'll be having a baby. We can be a happy family. Do you like it or not?" Sora mumbled and she blushed.

"I love it." Cynder smiled.

Sora moved closer to Cynder. She touched Cynder's cheek.

"After the wedding...I love you." Sora kissed Cynder.

"Awww, but I don't want to wait." Cynder kissed Sora.

They kissed each other.

Five months later at Boracay, Philippines, all the family and friends were at the castle made of crystals and gems. They were all in fancy tuxedos and dresses. They were very excited.

In the groom's room, Sora changed into Dante. She wore a cyan tuxedo and tied the black bow around her collar.

"So... Sora is ready to get married...Sounds unfortunate." Said Velan, she was a spirit.

"Leave us alone, Velan you're trapped in the hellish abyss. You'll never come back again." Said Dante. Velan disappeared. Sopheria walked into the bride's room. She checked on Cynder.

"You're ready." Said Sopheria. Cynder wore a white and cyan gown, it was beautiful.

"I'm excited." Cynder mumbled.

Sopheria grabbed the cyan crown and veil and put it on Cynder's head.

"I guess we're going then." Sopheria smiled and gave the bouquet of cyan daisies and blue roses to Cynder.

Cynder sighed,

"I truly hate high heels..." Cynder mumbled.

"I know. The people are waiting." Said Sopheria. The wedding ceremony began. All the people there sat in the chairs. Dante (Sora) and Rakuen were standing at the right side of the altar. Dante was very nervous and he was waiting for Cynder.

"Don't worry, Dante." Rakuen cheered for Dante. The music started playing; the song was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

Cynder bit her lip,

"I know." Cynder said. Phoebe was standing on the left side of the alter, shifting a bit.

The bride maids, Sopheria, Sapphire, Veo, and Mura, were walking straight to the altar. Collins brought the pillow with two gold wedding rings on it; he brought it straight to the altar.

The bride maids were at the left side of the altar. Collins was at the right side of the altar. Cynder walked in. Dante saw Cynder. He was surprised.

Vaya bounced along the path way to the alter; the flowers were falling from the basket in her hands. Cynder smiled, seeing the little one so happy made her feel less self-conscious.

Dante liked Cynder's smile. Cynder and Dante were at the center of the altar.

"You look pretty in white and cyan." Dante smiled.

"You look handsome Dante." Cynder said.

Sora giggled because she was Dante. They were holding hands and facing the priest. The priest read the wedding ceremony and vows to Sora and Cynder. Sora was patience but she was getting bored.

'I think I'm going to pass out but I can't. Cynder, if you read my mind, wake up me inside like "Bring me to life" by Evanescence' Sora thought.

Cynder pretended to fall asleep, even though she knew it was rude. Cynder heard some people laugh and others gasp in offence. She didn't care because she knew both Dante and herself were exhausted.

"If someone wants to stop the wedding, you can object." The priest requested. The priest and the people didn't want to destroy the wedding.

"I OBJECTED!" Necross shouted.

"NECROSS!" Everybody shouted. Dante pressed the button on his small remote. The bazooka blasted Necross. He was covered with spaghetti.

"I'm okay." Necross said.

"Ignore Necross! Continue the wedding please!" NNNCH said, he began eating the spaghetti that was on Necross.

"Oddly enough I didn't expect anything else." Cynder mumbled.

"Yup! NNNCH was saving Necross from the spaghetti." Dante mumbled. The priest continued.

"At this time, I ask you, Dante, and you, Cynder, to face each other & take each other's hands.

Dante, will you take Cynder to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked to Dante.

"I do and I'm technically a girl." Dante answered with a frustrated expression. The priest was a little bit shock but he didn't care, he looked at Cynder.

"Cynder, will you take Dante to be your husband or wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Cynder.

"I do, and technically I'm a guy." Cynder smirked. The people who knew Cynder was female started out laughing. Darein fell off his chair, Zane was snickering, Veo face palmed.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Shouted Veo.

Dante laughed so hard.

"R U kidding me?" The priest asked with short cut words.

"Sorry, Father Jejemon. We're not very serious. We're comedians. At least, we answered." Dante replied.

"That's okay, yo! Laughter is the best medicine. Now, for the rings." The priest giggled.

"Father Jeromino, Jejemon for short, is a kind and funny priest. He likes short cut words." Rakuen whispered.

"I know this is a wedding but..." Cynder pretended to fall over and die.

"I died from the short cut words messing up the grammar of the sentence." Cynder mumbled.

"COLLINS GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Phoebe shouted. NNNCH quickly changed back to Collins, Collins ran up with the rings.

"Sorry." Collins nervously said.

"It's okay. I know NNNCH wanted to save Necross." Dante smiled.

"I'm alive, NNNCH babe." Said Necross came out from the spaghetti and began eating it. Dante and Cynder grabbed the rings.

"I, Sora Starbladzer 010 , take you, Cynder Ebony Shade Starbladzer, to be my lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Said Dante and put the ring on Cynder's ring finger on her left hand. He smiled at Cynder.

"I, Cynder Shade , take you, Sora Starbladzer 010, to be my lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Cynder placed the ring in her hand on Dante's left hand's ring finger. Cynder smiled.

"Now, I announced you, husband and wife. Now, Dante, take off the veil and kiss the bride." said the priest. Dante took off Cynder's veil. They began to kiss. The people were happy. They were filled with joy and they were cheering.

"I love you, Cynder." Dante said.

"I love you too, Dante." Cynder said.

"I'm jealous." Zane mumbled.

"I should make Zane amnesia or make a Cynder clone." Sopheria whispered quietly.

"Cynder, take off your high heels." Dante requested.

"Okay." Cynder smirked and took her high heels off. Cynder threw them at Zane,

"WHAT THE HELL CYNDER?!"Zane shouted.

"YOU'LL FIND LOVE SOON, NOW STOP BEING JEALOUS!" Cynder said.

Dante saw her do that but ignored it. He carried Cynder and ran out of the chapel room.

"Change into Sora! Change everyone into their swim suits!" Dante changed into Sora. All the people's cloths changed into a swim suits. Cynder's dress changed into cyan bikini and Sora's tuxedo changed into blue bikini. Sora saw an opened large window and moved closer. The beach was very close to the crystal castle. The water was not very deep.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to throw me into the water! I'll break every bone in my body!" Cynder cried. Zane glared, Darein smacked him on the back.

"Nonsense! I'm with you and outside is not too deep. The beach and crystal castle are close." Said Sora. She jumped with Cynder and dived into the water. They came out from the water safely.

Cynder was trembling,

"Don't do that ever again..." Cynder yelped. Darein and Zane had gotten into a fight.

"Haha! Okay, I'm sorry." Sora hugged Cynder for comfort. Rakuen noticed that Zane and Darein were fighting. He carried them both and moved over to the window.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rakuen shouted.

"Oh, Rakuen!" Sopheria sighed. Rakuen threw Zane and Darein threw outside the window and they fell into the water. Rakuen and Sopheria jumped and dived together into the water.

"Taralets, NNNCH!" Necross wanted to hold his hand.

Cynder hugged Sora. Darein poked his head out of the water at the same time Zane did, their fight continued. NNNCH grabbed Necross' hand.

Necross and NNNCH ran and jumped together. They dived into the water and kissed. Rakuen and Sopheria shared their kiss. All the people dived into the water. Sora sprayed at Zane and Darein using her water gun.

"You're making everything worse. So, don't fight in our wedding or I'm gonna shot you with my bazooka." Said Sora with a serious look on her face.

"HE STARTED IT!" Zane shouted.

"NO YOU DID!" Darein shouted, growling.

"SHUT IT!" Cynder hissed.

'I hate the beach...sharks!' NNNCH began to tremble.

"There's no sharks because they lived in the deep blue sea. I'll protect you." Said Necross. Sora got an idea.

"SHARK!" Sora shouted and the shark appeared. All the people swim away and ran on to the sand. Necross punched the shark.

"Bad! Sharky! Bad!" Necross shouted. The shark swam away to the sea and never came back.

"It's okay and it is safe." said Necross. Sora looked at Zane and Darein with a serious look on her face.

"That's what happen that you guys fight each other." Said Sora.

NNNCH wasn't going back into the water, in fact he made a small hole in the sand and climbed into it.

"I'm gonna pass out..." Mumbled Cynder.

"Neither of us bleed, and blood attracts sharks.

"All of us are fine. The shark wasn't attacking us. It's gone now." Said Sora. They continued their fun at the beach. Necross stayed with NNNCH.

Once it was night at the crystal castle, all the people changed from their swim suits into their tuxedos and dresses. Sora changed into Dante. They were eating in the dining hall. The people were chatting with Dante and Cynder. After that, the couples were going to dance and the music that was played was,

"Paradichlorobenzene" by Len Kagamine and "Cantarella" by Miku Hatsune and Kaito. Dante and Cynder danced together.

After the songs finished, the last song is "So close" by Jon McLaughlin. The couples began to dance the waltz. Dante and Cynder danced too. Necross wanted to dance with NNNCH but it was too awkward for two men to dance together.

"Necross, are you sure you don't want to dance?" Asked NNNCH. Zane was sitting in a corner, jealous.

"Zane's jealous of you, Dante. It's kinda funny...I feel bad though...can I have one dance with Zane?" Asked Cynder.

"Sure, Cynder." Dante agreed and kissed Cynder. He walked up to Sopheria and Rakuen.

"You're okay with that?" Rakuen asked.

"Yup! I won't be jealous but I still don't know why Zane doesn't know P.I.X.A.L." Dante wondered.

"You and Cynder were in fantasy mode. The Ninjago new season didn't show it yet." Said Sopheria.

"It's the final dance of CynderXZane." Dante commented and looked at the window.

"I want to but...The waltz will be girl and boy dance." Necross answered.

"Who cares?" NNNCH said. Cynder walked over to Zane,

"Wanna dance?" Cynder asked, offering him her hand.

"Sure." Zane got up and took Cynder's hand. Zane and Cynder began to dance the waltz,

"This is our last dance...isn't it?" Zane asked.

"Yes. This is our final show." Cynder sighed. Zane was on the verge of tears.

Necross and NNNCH danced the waltz together. Necross hugged NNNCH because he was afraid that the people might see them. Dante liked to see the view of the ocean, it was so peaceful.

Cynder sighed,

"Hey you are still the twins' dad, you may visit when you free." Cynder said.

"Thank you...But I am still jealous and sad." Zane mumbled.

"Same here..." Cynder mumbled.

"What? Why?" Zane asked.

"P.I.X.A.L." Cynder replied.

"Who? Wait the chick people keep mentioning to me?" Zane said, confused.

"Yup." Cynder said.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"You'll see..." Cynder trailed away.

NNNCH was enjoying dancing with Necross.

"I...I love dancing with you..." Said Necross.

Dante heard what Cynder and Zane were talking about.  
"I guess I heard "P.I.X.A.L." talk." Dante said.

Cynder released Zane and walked away, she couldn't stand seeing him and acting happy any longer. Cynder left, she no longer could stand being around all those _people_.

"Same here." NNNCH smiled.

Dante followed Cynder and held her hand.

"Cynder...I know that you let Zane go. I understand that you don't want to hurt him...Can I dance with you alone?" Said Dante and he hugged Cynder.

"Sure..." Cynder sighed lowly.

Dante and Cynder went to the balcony, it had a bunch of cyan daisies, and blue roses. The music that was played "Sakasama no Chou" by SNoW.

Dante changed into Sora. Cynder and Sora danced waltz together, they were alone.

"Cynder... Do you like the flowers?" Sora asked.

"Yes..." Cynder was crying softly.

Sora hugged Cynder while dancing.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I still love Zane and Darein, it still hurts..." Cynder mumbled.

"You can love all the people that you love. I don't hate Zane and Darein. I love them because they want us to be happy. I want to thank Darein because he gave me, my life back, so I gave Mura her life back again. I love my sister, Sopheria and her boyfriend, Rakuen. I also love Collins, NNNCH and Necross. It's okay that Collins or NNNCH call me a dad. Love can be forever in our hearts. We shared our happiness and sorrow. I don't want to let you go. We can stay together as a new family... and I'm always here to protect you because I love you, Robyn." Sora was crying and she hugged Cynder. She said Cynder's real name because she wanted to hear her real name.

"I know. I'm not sure NNNCH and Collins will call you that though. I love you too Jas." Cynder hugged Sora, she was crying too.

They were still crying while dancing.

After the party, the people slept at the hotel. Sora and Cynder went to their room that was for lovers. They washed themselves in the bathroom. Sora came out of the bathroom and changed into Dante.

Dante was shirtless and wearing his shorts. He noticed the heart shaped bed with red rose petals, that were a mess on top of the bed and they smelled good. He lied on the bed.

"Oh my glob! It's so fluffy... I still promised Cynder that we would make a baby. I'm not tired yet and I'm in male form." Dante commented.

Cynder walked out in her bra and panties, she walked out and jumped onto of Dante.

"Hello sweetie." Cynder said in a British accent.

"That was a quote...a River Song quote from Dr. Who." Cynder smiled.

"Oh! I like that." Said Dante. He took off Cynder's bra and touched her breast. He took off Cynder's panties.

"Cynder, how can we make a baby?" Dante asked.

Cynder took off Dante's shorts.

"Well you have to put your thing in mine. Then when my cervix is open you shoot your cum into there." Cynder smiled

"Um...It's my first time as a male...Okay... I'll do my best..." Dante blushed.

"Alright." Cynder sat on Dante's thing, making sure in went into her thing.

Dante felt Cynder's thing and blushed.

"Yours is so warm." Said Dante.

"Yours feels hard, that means you are going to cum soon." Cynder blushed.

"Oh...Can you push your thing harder?" Dante asked.

"If you mean push my thing onto yours harder, than I am not sure I can." Cynder mumbled.

"Hmm... Let's switch." Dante requested. Dante was on top and Cynder lied on the bed.

"Let's do this." Dante said and began to push his thing into Cynder's thing.

Cynder began moaning.

Dante was pushing it harder. He felt something strange.

"It's in right?" Dante asked, he blushed.

"Yes it is." Cynder moaned.

Dante was pushing it harder and suddenly, his cum came out.

Cynder moaned loudly.

Dante was still pushing it harder and he was still cumming. He was getting tired.

"Oh my gosh! Do you want me to stop?" Dante asked and panting.

"Only if you want to." Cynder said.

Dante was pushing harder and he was still cumming. He stopped and pulled out his thing from Cynder's thing. Dante changed into Sora. She snuggled and hugged Cynder.

"Did it work?" Sora blushed and panting.

"We shall see." Cynder said.

Sora and Cynder were both smiling and they kissed passionately. They continued to make love.

After few months, they succeed, Cynder was pregnant by Sora as Dante. Sora decided to teleport Cynder's house to Gensoyume and make it bigger. She made it into a mansion, with a flower garden and a swimming pool.

One year later, they lived together.

Celina and Razi were playing with Zane. Necross and NNNCH were walking and talking to each other in the garden.

Meanwhile in a cyan room, Cynder and Sora were looking at their baby girl in the crib. The baby girl's name was Selika Yukiya Starbladzer.

Selika had white and silver hair. Her eyes were different colors. Selika's left eye was brown and the right eye was light blue. Selika was healthy and beautiful. She was happily playing with her dolphin stuffed animal.

Zane was happily playing peekaboo with the twins, who were both enjoying it too.

NNNCH smiled,

"Who would have expected this?" NNNCH said.

"I love you Sora. Now look how cute Selika is." Cynder said.

"They look happy." Necross hugged NNNCH.

"Yup! Selika is cute. I love you too, Cynder." Said Sora. They kissed happily. Suddenly, Selika sneezed, she had ice and fire powers. Sora and Cynder stared at Selika. Selika was happy and enjoyed her powers.

Cynder smiled and picked up Selika,

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Cynder cooed.

Selika was laughing and hugging Cynder. Sora hugged them both . They love each other as a family and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
